Online Connection
by thedarkpassenger85
Summary: This chapter is a fast forward telling how Maura's arrival to Boston went, about her struggle to work with living victims and the affect it had on her relationship with Jane Ends with a nice surprise!LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Missed connection

**And now for something completely different…**

**Chapter one : **

**Missed connection : **

It has been a week since Jane has been kidnapped and tortured by Hoyt alias, the surgeon. A week since he had empaled her on the floor using two scalpels.

Sitting on her couch in front of the TV unable to fall asleep Detective Jane Rizzoli was only the shadow of herself. She hadn't been able to close her eyes without seeing him or lay down without feeling the weight of his body on top of her and his breath on her face. Jane considered herself lucky because she had a fantastic group around her : her partner Korsak who had rescued her from Hoyt, her little Brother Frankie who was also police officer and who literally worshiped her and her parents. Unfortunately Jane has never been the kind of person who could open up easily even to the people who loved her most. So after being released from the hospital she decided to refuse her parents' hospitality and go home determined to heal on her own. Sitting on that her couch watching a replay of last night baseball game, Jane mechanically grabbed her laptop on her coffee table trying not to drop it and as she turned it on immediately saw that she had a new e-mail.

Opening her mail application convinced it was her mother checking up on her, Jane was actually surprised to find it was from a certain Dr Maura Isles. Thinking about it and unable to recall ever meeting someone with that name Jane opened the message and started to read it.

_Dear Detective Rizzoli,_

_My name is Maura Isles, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Manhattan's Chief Medical Examiner and we met last year when I came to Boston to help Detective Korsak on a particular difficult case. I recently read about your misadventure in the papers and I just wanted to let you know that I found your actions extremely brave and heroic. I realize that contacting you is rather unexpected and might be considered as highly inappropriate especially considering that we only shook hands once but never actually spoke. I just wanted to let you know that your bravery is inspiring. I hope your hands are healing properly, please do not hesitate to contact me if you need a surgical referral or if you ever want to talk. I know that working in a dominated male environment can be unsettling for a woman and that our desire to fit among men and to be considered as strong and as capable as them can prevent us to confide in them. _

_Best regards,_

_Dr Maura Isles._

Sitting in her couch closing her eyes Jane was trying her best to remember who that woman was. After a few minutes she was finally remembered her face and what brought her to Boston : About a year ago Korsak was tracking down a serial killer that had started in New York City and she remembered that that Manhattan's Chief Medical Examiner and the Detective in charge came to Boston to help Korsak catch the bastard. Jane remembered precisely being frustrated not being able to help Korsak but she was testifying at a murder trial. A 14 years old teenager had witnessed her family being brutally murdered and Jane had helped her getting prepared for the trial. The little girl became so attached to Jane that she required her presence everyday in court .

Unfortunately for Jane Korsak, Maura and the other Detective had already solved the case when the trial was finally over.

Sitting in front of her computer Jane didn't know if she should reply. She didn't know that woman after all and the last thing she wanted was to talk to stranger about what had happened in that cave. She was sick and tired of people calling her, or knocking at her door trying to "help " her. Those people obviously cared about her but none of them understood that what she needed was to be left alone, so she could heal, her own way, her own speed. Luckily for Maura Jane's anger over her friends' and family's desire to help her against her will didn't apply to her, she was actually touched that someone who she had met only once was concerned about her without being too pushy or curious.

_Dear Dr Isles._

_Of course I remember you and your partner. I remember being really pissed that I couldn't help you guys solving this case, but this little girl needed my support in court . I remember that by the time the trial was over you were already back in New-York City. __Actually I'm surprised that you even remember me considering we only shook hands once. _

_I just wanted to thank you for your kind words and concern. I'm actually surprised that what happened to me made the news all the way to the big apple, trust me when I say that I'm not looking for my 15 minutes here. __My hands are healing nicely and I'm hoping to get back to work in about 8 weeks. __I know what you mean, working with guys can be hard, being a woman you have to work twice as hard to prove yourself and I just hope that once I'm back at work they're still gonna be able to see me as a Detective, not a victim._

_Again thanks for your concern._

_Detective Jane Rizzoli._

Pressing the send icon Jane started to ask herself if she hadn't wrote too much. Re reading the e-mail she had just sent Jane realized that she had expressed her fears of being considered as a victim, which was more than she had confessed to her own mother and partner. Thinking about it Jane decided to torture herself over this, thinking that this Doctor was probably too busy to read her reply anyway and would probably not care about her feeling anyway, that she was just being polite by sending her the email in the first place.

Closing her laptop, pulling a blanket over her, Jane for the 8th consecutive night decided to stay on her couch, with the lights and tv on, watching tv unwilling to fall asleep scared that Hoyt would visit her in her dreams….

**So guys what do you think? I was looking for an original idea for my new story and I figured this format was interesting. I think it's going to be interesting to see how Jane and Maura discover each other and how Maura is going to help her get through her recovery without even being physically there using only chats and emails or phone. I wrote so many stories with so many crazy things that I needed something different and I hope it's original enough for you!**

**I won't reveal what I have planned of this story but I think that everyone can relay to them, meeting someone online, connecting more than you usually connect with people in the real world…we all been there right?**

**As always reviews and encouragements are always welcome!**


	2. IM

**Thank you guys for the nice reviews!As usual I'll do my best not to disappoint you!**

**Chapter 2:**

**IM :**

The next morning Dr Maura Isles woke up around 6 am as usual, mechanically made herself a cup of coffee , walked into her living room and sat on her couch opening her laptop expecting to find several work related e-mails in her inbox.

To her big surprise the first e-mail that popped up on her screen was from Jane.

As she started reading Jane's email she noticed that it had been sent at 2 am. Reading the email Maura realized that the wounded Detective was probably suffering from PTSD and therefore was probably unable to sleep.

Even if she was usually very honest and sometimes undiplomatic Maura made a tremendous effort to remain as appropriate as possible, she didn't know Jane after all and didn't want to offend her or to appear noisy.

_Dear Detective Rizzoli,_

_I'm glad to hear that your hands are healing properly. Obviously the nerves and muscles need time to properly heal but I'm sure that with the proper physical therapy you will regain full sensitivity and dexterity of both hands soon._

_About what you said about the way your colleagues might consider you once you go back to work : I do not think that any of them will consider you as a victim. You saved a woman's life risking your own, that makes you a hero not a victim._

_Hoping to hear from you,_

_Dr Maura Isles._

A few hours later Jane painfully opened her eyes shut down the tv that was blinded her , opened her laptop and slowly made her way to her bathroom.

After taking a half hour cold shower, feeling a bit more fresh, she made herself a cup of black coffee and sat down back on her couch.

As she mechanically turned the tv back on she looked down at her computer's screen and saw a little red icon popping on her mail application.

Reading her email Jane realized that Maura was actually like anybody else in her family or circle of friends : she considered her a hero.

For the past days Jane had been told how heroic her actions were, going there, by herself, facing a dangerous sociopath, and she couldn't take it anymore. Even if Hoyt latest victim was alive because of her she didn't consider herself a hero and was sick and tired of people calling her that.

Closing her laptop without bothering to reply Jane realized that going back to a normal life, would be harder then expected because she would have to face people's eyes on her and the last thing she wanted was feeling people's pity or admiration. All Jane wanted was to go back to work and do what she knew she was good at : catching bad guys, but somehow she knew it wouldn't be as easy as she had hoped.

About a week later still without any reply from Jane, Maura started not only to worry but also to think that she might had offended her.

Even if she had the reputation of being undiplomatic Maura never said anything to hurt or offend people on purpose and reading the last e-mail she sent Jane she really couldn't find what could have bothered her.

Sitting in front of her laptop Mara found herself worried about Jane and the fact that she might have hurt her which didn't make any sense considering that they didn't even know each other. As clumsy as Maura might have been with Jane she only had good intentions and she needed to make that very clear.

So Maura decided to do something so bold and unlike her that she almost immediately regretted it : she IMed Jane.

A few hundreds miles away Jane was, as usual, watching tv when she heard a sound that she first thought was her mobile phone. Pulling the phone out of her pocket seeing no incoming calls or text she immediately leaned over to check her laptop and was surprised to see an incoming IM from Maura.

"Gee, what the hell does she want with me now?" Jane groaned pressing "accepting" regretting it almost immediately.

[9.15 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Good evening Detective, I hope I'm not bothering you.

[9.18 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : A bit I was having some friends over.

[9.19 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Oh, I'm sorry. Well enjoy your evening, my apologies for intruding.

[9.21 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : I was just kidding, I was just watching tv what's up?

[9.23 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Well I wanted to apologize if my last message hurt your feelings or offended you in any way, it wasn't my intention.

[9.25 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : It's not you it's me. I know you didn't mean to be rude or anything, I just don't like when people call me a hero because I'm not. What I did was reckless.

[9.27 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I understand, and I won't call you a hero again.

[9.30 PM] : Jane Rizzoli Good, I was wondering how did you get my email?

[9.35 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I….Detective Korsak gave it to me. Please do not be mad at him, we were talking on the phone and I asked how you were and he replied that he didn't know because you wouldn't agree to talk to him. He gave me your e-mail address hoping that because I'm a woman and because it's easier to talk to strangers sometimes that you would open up to me.

[9.42PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Oh I see, Korsak put you up to this, so you didn't really want to email me?

[9.46 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : No, Detective Korsak and I kept in touch and when I read about what happened to you in the news I called him. I really wanted to email you.

[9.48 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Why?You don't even know me.

Feeling Jane being defensive Maura started to think that all this might have been a terrible idea, Jane was right they didn't know each other and she wasn't the kind of person that communicated well with people, but somehow she felt that she could rely to what was happening to Jane.

[9. 53 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Because for the past year I have heard so many great stories about you from Detective Korsak and because I remember that you spent a week holding that little girl's hand through the most traumatic event of her life. I just ….

[9.59 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : You Just….

[10.05PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I just know what it's like to feel alone in the world, to feel that no one can understand you, and I naively thought that I could help you. Again I'm sorry for being so presumptuous, have a good night.

[10.10 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : No…Wait, I'm sorry, you're trying to help and I'm being a jerk.

[10.13 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : No, I understand, between your friends and family , you must feel overwhelmed and the last thing you need is a complete stranger barging in your life like that.

[10.16 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Actually talking to a stranger might be exactly what I need…

[10.29 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Really :) ?

[10.32 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes, under one condition : We do not talk about Hoyt.

[10.35 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Alright then Detective, what would you wish to talk about?

[10:40 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : I'm not too much of a talker…How about you tell me more about yourself?You're Chief ME right?

[10: 42 PM] : Yes, I have been Manhattan Chief Medical Examiner for about 5 years now.

That night Maura and Jane talked until midnight and for the first time since Hoyt Jane went to bed smiling. Never in her life she had met someone that talkative, capable of maintaining a conversation all by herself. Surpassingly even if the two women cleared had nothing in common Jane actually had a good time talking with the strange Doctor and found it refreshing to talk to someone so enthusiastic and passionate about her work and life in general. Maybe she was right, maybe what she needed was talking with a stranger who wouldn't look at her thinking she was probably never going to be the strong bad ass woman that she used to be, precisely because she didn't know her before Hoyt. Yes, maybe what Jane needed was to be able to be herself, to be the new person she had became since Hoyt and she knew she couldn't be that person with her family and friends, that it would hurt them too much.

Going to bed that night Maura realized that she had mainly lead the conversation and was hoping that she didn't make a full of herself talking about things Jane probably didn't care about. Thinking about it Maura realized that it has been a long time since she last felt so comfortable with someone and was hoping that she had just made a new friend. On the other hand Maura couldn't help but thinking about Jane's refusal to talk about what happened to her, maybe because she didn't know her or maybe because she was still in the denial stage. What Maura knew was that pushing Jane to talk about it wouldn't help at all and was determined to respect her choice hoping that someday she would feel close enough to her to finally open up.

**So guys, what do you think?I know things are going slowly but for those who ever experienced an internet romance you know that it always starts slowly and just like in all my stories I want to be accurate!**

**As always reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. First fight

**Chapter 3 :**

**First fight : **

For the next two weeks Jane and Maura talked on almost daily, either exchanging email or chatting online . Jane who was still unable to go back to work was grateful that Maura who she knew was extremely busy took time to chat with her. So for two weeks Jane sat on her couch listening or actually reading about Maura's various trips around the worlds and philanthropic work with "Medecins sans frontieres". The more time passes the more Maura felt comfortable and would tell Jane about her life, which was perfectly fine because Jane was still not ready to open up about Hoyt and was only willing to do small talk with her and actually found herself quite entertained by the strange Doctor.

That saturday after around 4 pm Jane got back home after a medical appointment and having her stitches off. Over excited not to have to wear the bandages and of being free of the stitches Jane came home and the first thing that crossed to her mind was to share the good news with her new friend.

[4.16 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Maura, are you there?

[4.20 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes, forgive the delay I was feeding Bass.

[4.22 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : How is that old turtle of yours today :) ?

[4.25 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Tortoise!

[4.27 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Sorry :( What's the difference again?

[4.29 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Turtles primarily live in water (fresh water and oceans) and so have webbed front feet or flipper-like fins to make swimming easier. Tortoises on the other hand live almost exclusively on land, so do not have flippers, but normal feet without webbing, often with sharp claws for digging. They only enter water to drink or wash themselves off, and can in fact drown in strong currents.

[4.33 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Gee, you're better than Wikipedia!

[4. 36 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I suppose I should receive this as a compliment, but note that wikipedia is frequently inaccurate. Anyway how was your day?

[4. 36 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Well…I got my stitches off this afternoon :)

[4. 38 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Congratulations !That's a terrific news!

[4. 40 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes it is, it still hurts though and I still can't really close my fits or hold a glass or a can tight though :(

[4. 42 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : It's perfectly normal, your nerves needs time to heal and your muscles needs to get stronger, that's why it's very important that you follow your physical therapist 's advices, if I may …

[4.45 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Well I'm starting to see him next week and trust me I have no intention of fighting him, I'll do what ever I have to do to be able to hold my gun without dropping it .

[4. 47 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Good, I'm glad to hear that.

[4. 50 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : You know I should actually thank you.

[4. 51 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Oh …Really?

[4. 53 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes, before we started chatting I could barely move my fingers. Actually it took me 20 minutes to type the first email I sent you, but now I can move them more quickly, so thank you Dr Isles.

[4. 55 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : You're welcome Detective, I'm glad I could help. So are you planing on celebrating?

Maura, as a Doctor knew that she had nothing to do with her recovery, that her injured tendons simply needed time to heal to allow Jane to move her fingers freely again, but she gladly accepted Jane's gratitude.

[4. 58 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Actually…

[5. 00 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes…

[5. 02 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : It's Ma's birthday today and I'm supposed to go there and have dinner with my family…

[5. 05 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : And I suppose you're feeling less than enthusiastic about it….

[5. 10 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes. I mean it's been a month and I barely saw them, I used to have dinner with my parents and brother at least once a week but now…I just…I just can't , does that make me a bad person?

[5. 12 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : No, you're hurting and you need time to figure things out, plus I suppose not being able to use your hands properly might be embarrassing and you do not want your parents to see you diminished.

[5. 15 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Exactly, I mean I sure have my pride, but every time I see those scars it reminds me of what happened . I know that it's the same for my parents, I can see the pain in their eyes every time they see me struggling to use my hands …

[5. 18 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I understand your desire to spare them, but they are your parents and they love you and I think that not seeing you, picturing you in your apartment by yourself might actually hurt them more.

[5. 21 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : I know…I just can't do this, I'm sorry for bothering you with my problem, have a good night.

Feeling that she had had just hit a sensitive nerve Maura took a deep breath not willing to say something inappropriate that would stop Jane from confiding in her again because it was actually the first time that Jane opened up to her and she and was determined to help her through this crisis.

[5. 22 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : No wait!

[5. 24 PM]: Jane Rizzoli : ….

[5. 26 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : You're not bothering me, I'm the one always talking about myself and you never even once told me to shut up. You're being very patient with me and God knows I have this ability to annoy people with my conversation. So please let me show you my gratitude.

[5. 30 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : I actually like reading about your trips around the world, it's refreshing , it helps me keeping my mind away from certain things…

[5. 32 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Well I'm glad to hear that.

[5. 35 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Actually I would rather talk with you tonight instead of going to see my family :(

[5. 38 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I appreciate it, but it would be rude to your mother, don't you think?

[5. 40PM] : Jane Rizzoli : I know but it's gonna be awkward , so it's probably best if I just don't go.

[5. 44 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I do not agree with you. I'm sure your mother wants you there and besides keeping on avoiding them will only make things more and more awkward . You have to spend time with them and slowly things are going to be easier.

[5. 46 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : You're probably right, it would be easier if you were here with me …

[5. 48 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Well…I might be able to be with you there if it makes you feel more comfortable…

[5. 52 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Really?

[5. 54 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes, you have my mobile number right?

[5. 57 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : It's attached to your mail's signature right?

[6. 00 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes it is, so what I'm offering you is to text me during the night if you feel nervous or uncomfortable and I will do my best to help you. How does that sound?

[6. 05 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : It sounds like a terrific idea, but I can't accept. You must have better things to do on a saturday night than playing baby sitter with me .

[6. 08 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Actually I'm at the morgue right now waiting for some test results so I would actually appreciate if you could entertain me telling me all about your dinner, from what you told me your family dinners are always quite entertaining :)

[6. 11 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : You do realize that you just turned a favor you're doing me into a favor I would be doing you…

[6. 13 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Really?

[6. 15 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes, and I'm grateful but are you sure you want to do this?I mean dinner will probably last until midnight or so…

[6. 18 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : It's alright, I'm not going anywhere.

[6. 20 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Perfect I will text you once I get there, Frankie is going to pick me up in 10 minutes, thank you Maura.

[6. 22 PM] : You're welcome Jane.

A few minutes later Jane's little brother came to pick her up and drove her to their parents' house.

As soon as Jane crossed the door her mother immediately felt the need to run towards her with open arms and hold her tight.

"Jane, you're here." Angela sighed rubbing her daughter's back.

"Of course I am. Smells good, did you make lasagnas?" Jane mumbled escaping her mother's embrace.

"Yes, and I made your favorite apple pie for dessert." Understanding her daughter's reluctance to establish physical contact and to keep her distance Angela didn't insist and simply lead her to the dining room.

For the next hour Jane sat there at the end of the table listening to her mother and brother talking about their childhood. Even if she felt uncomfortable Jane was grateful that her parents were doing their best to act as naturally as possible around her and that they were having a good time.

As they were eating the lasagnas Angela starting to ask Jane about her stitches which made her very uncomfortable.

"So I see you got your stitches off, how does it feel?"

"It feels good, I don't really want to talk about it." Jane mumbled unable to establish eye contact .

"Well I see that you can move your fingers much better now…"

"Ma!I said I didn't want to talk about it, so drop it!" Feeling her blood pressure rising Jane threw her towel on the table and rushed out off the house.

"Jane…."

"No Ma, let her take some fresh air, she's already making a huge effort being here tonight, just let a breath, I drove her here so she's not going anywhere." Holding her mother's arms keeping her from following Jane, Frankie understood Jane's need to be by herself for a little while and her refusal to talk about Hoyt.

As a police officer he knew exactly why Jane had to go there alone, without telling Korsak first. Actually him and Jane had always been closed, especially since he joined Boston PD and he understood her need to heal on her own terms without having to feel suffocating by their loving but overwhelming mother.

Rushing out of the house unable to breath Jane had to sat down to try to calm herself down. She knew this was gonna happened, that even if her mother knew she didn't want to talk about her injuries or Hoyt, that she wouldn't be able to restrain herself and respect her wishes. Sitting in front of the house looking at the scars on her hand Jane started to wonder if she would ever be able to be herself again and suddenly felt the need to talk to the only person who never knew the old Jane and didn't seem to dislike the new one.

A few hundreds miles away Maura was still at the morgue, writing her report after finally receiving the tests results she had been waiting for all day. Well at least she was trying. Sitting at her desk her fingers on her keyboard trying to type her report she couldn't help but checking her phone every 30 seconds for new text messages.

"Well if she's not texting me it must mean things are going well." Maura said to herself refocusing on her report.

A few minutes later as she had completely gave up the idea of texting Jane tonight, which actually made her quite happy Maura's phone suddenly rang.

29 October 21:11

Maura, are you there?

29 October 21:12

Of course I am, how are things going?

29 October 21:14

It started well, everyone was having a good time until my mother asked about my hands….

29 October 21:16

Oh...She must have seen that you didn't have your stitches and bandages anymore…

29 October 21:20

Yes, but I specifically asked her not to talk about it when I agreed to come tonight and it only took her an hour to step on her promise and disrespect my wishes.

29 October 21:22

She's your mother Jane, she's worried about you and I suppose she was so happy to see your hands were better that she couldn't contain her enthusiasm.

29 October 21:25

Are you taking her side now?

29 October 21:28

No, I'm simply trying to put myself in your mother's shoes.

29 October 21:30

Well don't, you're my friend, you're supposed to be on my side, not hers!

29 October 21:32

I thought that, as your friend you would want me to be honest with you….

29 October 21:37

You know what? Forget about it, just leave me alone!

29 October 21:38

Jane…please don't do this, I'm just trying to help ….

Turning off her phone Jane went back in the house a couple of minutes and immediately asked her brother to take her home, which he did without objecting knowing that when his big sister wanted to do something there was no way of stopping her.

20 Minutes later Maura was still waiting waiting for Jane to reply to her last text, frenetically checking her phone every 30 seconds.

Around half past ten seeing that Jane was still not replying Maura decided to call her to apologize hoping that hearing her voice would calm her down.

Dialing Jane's number, taking a deep breath Maura realized that they actually never talked. They had been exchanging emails and been chatting for over 2 weeks now but never actually heard each other's voice….

_You've reach Detective Rizzoli's phone, please a message and I'll call you back. Biiiiipppp..._

Jane, it's me Maura. I realize we never actually talked on the phone and I'm sorry if I'm being presumptuous by leaving you this message but I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry if I sounded like I was taking your mother's side. All I wanted was to help you get close to your family again because I know how much you love them. I will be home tomorrow feel so free to message me if you want. Please accept my apologies and have a good night.

Right after leaving Jane this message Maura went home feeling so guilty about pushing Jane like that. She had spent 3 weeks trying to gain Jane's trust and now that she was finally opening up and actually asked for her helped she just screwed everything up. That night Maura went to bed hoping that Jane would forgive her and would either call her back or message me, hoping that her enthusiasm and clumsiness wouldn't hurt their friendship too much.

Back in Boston Jane finally arrived home around 10 O'clock after spending half an hour in her brother's car hoping he wouldn't take their mother's side too. Luckily for her Frankie, unlike their mother respected her privacy and simply dropped her off after hugging her good night.

As Jane entered her apartment she mechanically took off her jacket, clothes and jumped in her large pajamas. Throwing her phone on her coffee table grabbing the blanket at the end of her couch she settled down still unable to go sleep in her bedroom. Lying down her couch looking at the ceiling, her head turned towards the coffee table looking at her phone Jane started to feel guilty for the way she treated Maura. For the first time since Hoyt got her she actually had found someone she could talk to, someone who didn't pity her and who respected her desire not to talk about him. Thinking about it Jane realized that it has been a while since she had connected with someone like that, spending hours talking about everything and nothing and she felt that she might have just threw all that away because of her damn pride. Unable to fall asleep Jane was hoping that Maura would understand her sudden roughness and agree to give her a second chance, God knew she couldn't afford to loose the only person in this world who had the ability to get her mind off Hoyt….

**So guys, a little drama! I know 3 chapters into the story and they already fight!Well I wanted them to talk using texts and having Jane go to her parents and feeling nervous about it seemed to be a good idea!Also I wanted Jane to open up a bit and showing that during the 2 weeks that had passed since last chapter they actually became friends and that Jane actually started to open up!**

**I hope I'm not taking things too fast…**

**As always reviews are highly appreciated!**


	4. Apologies

**Thank oyu guys for all the reviews so far!This story is so much fun to write and I'm happy that you like it!**

**Chapter 4 :**

**Apologies : **

The next day Jane woke up around 8 am, the sun on her face feeling like crap.

Grabbing her phone to check the time Jane was surprised to see that she had a voicemail message. Thinking it was probably her mother Jane reluctantly dialed her voice mail's number unwilling to listen to her mother's apologies.

Hearing Maura's voice Jane's heart almost stopped beating. Hearing her friend apologizing, feeling the pain in her voice Jane felt even more like a jerk. Maura was apologized when she clearly hadn't done anything wrong...

Sitting on her couch, her phone in her hands Jane didn't know if she was supposed to call her to apologize or just send an email or a text….

After considering it for a good half hour Jane decided it might be safer to IM Maura, that it would probably too awkward to talk on the phone.

Turning her laptop on Jane immediately noticed that Maura was offline.

"Well I'll just leave her a message and she'll reply once she's up…" Jane said to herself her fingers on the keyboard.

[8.30 AM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Well I see you're offline, you must still be sleeping which is perfectly normal considering it's sunday and it's only 8.30 AM. I just wanted to tell you that I heard your message and that you shouldn't apologize because you didn't do anything wrong. You were only trying to help me and I blew it. I really do enjoy talking with you and I'm hoping we can remain friends…

[8.35 AM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I'm up, I just forgot to change my status to online.

[8.37 AM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Oh, great, how are you this morning?

[8.39 AM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I'm alright considering I barely slept last night :(

[8.42 AM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Oh Maura sweetie , I'm sorry…I just…I guess I just felt betrayed because you were taking her side…

[8.45 AM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I wasn't taking your mother's side Jane, I was merely trying to give you my perspective on what you told me happened ….

[8.50 AM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I know, look I'm sorry, can we just continue to be friends or do I have to beg?

Reading Jane's words Maura could almost feel Jane's anger and immediately felt that she didn't want to talk about their fight. Not willing to ruin their friendship any further she decided to drop the subject.

[8.52 AM ] : Dr Maura Isles : No, it's alright we can still be friends…

[8.55 AM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Gee Maura, I'm sorry, I'm being a complete jerk. Believe it or not this is not like me, I mean I'm grumpy but I'm usually not rude or hurtful. Actually that's exactly why I didn't want to talk about Hoyt or my hands with you because just thinking about it turns me into that horrible person….

[8.58 AM ] : Dr Maura Isles : It's alright Jane, actually it's much more healthier to express your frustration and anger rather than keeping it inside. I'm glad you decided to open up and to ask me for help. I hope that what happened last night won't keep you from confiding in me in the future…

[9.03 AM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Of course not, you're actually the only person I feel comfortable to talk to about Hoyt or about anything…

[9.07 AM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I actually feel the same, trust me or not but I'm rarely that talkative, probably because I always feel like I'm boring people…

[9.10 AM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Well you're not boring me, how about you continue telling you about that guy you were telling me about the other day who actually woke up on your table?

[9.13 AM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I would love to tell you more about that story, how about you call me so we can talk about it?

[9.16 AM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I don't know Maura, I still have my morning voice and considering my voice is usually very deep you might actually not believe I'm a woman…

[9. 19 AM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Non sense :) and besides you heard my voice it's only fair that I hear yours….:)

[9. 22 AM ] : Jane Rizzoli : God woman. Just give me a few minutes to make myself a cup of coffee alright?

[9. 24 AM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Alright.

As Maura was waiting for Jane to call, her phone in her hand Maura was trying to remember Jane's voice, which considering that she only heard her saying a few words when they met was almost impossible.

About 10 minutes later Maura's finally rang. Feeling her heart beating faster as she saw Jane's name on the screen Maura took a second to recompose herself before picking up.

"Dr Maura Isles speaking." Maura spoke quietly .

"Detective Jane Rizzoli speaking here…" Jane mumbled hitting her forehead with the palm of her head finding herself ridiculous.

"Good morning Detective. I see you exaggerated the masculine texture of your voice…"Hearing Jane's voice Maura immediately thought that it wasn't masculine but rather warm and comforting.

"Thanks, Well I just had a few sips of coffee , that helps my vocal cords to warm up I suppose…"

"Well vocal cords like any other muscle need to warm up before being fully operational, that's why our voice is usually very different when we wake up."

"Wow, so you actually google talk in real life or are you just trying to impress me?"

"I…I don't…I'm just being myself and I'm a Doctor, but I'm sorry I will try to restrain from the need to use medical terms or explanations." At that precise moment Maura felt extremely embarrassed. Up until know they only chatted and exchanged emails so her unusual personality and way of talking were manageable but talking with Jane on the phone was more spontaneous and Maura knewne she would have to watch her language if she didn't want to bore Jane to death.

"No, please don't…I actually think it's cute. So anyway tell me about that guy …"

"Well he was actually found in a alley. It was the middle of december, it was snowing and the temperature was close to minus 15 degrees. When the EMT arrived on seemed they weren't able to feel a pulse and pronounced him dead. "

"Let me guess : he was actually in serious hypothermia …"

"Actually yes. His body completely shut down and his heart was probably not detectible. Even if the morgue is a relatively cold environment it was actually hotter than outside so his body slowly woke up…"

"That must have freaked you out, right?"

"I must say that seeing that man, standing naked in the middle of my morgue was a bit unsettling…"

"So what happened to the guy?"

"Well he was very weak, but thanks the exceptional work of the Doctors at Mercy's hospital he actually survived. I later found out that he was diabetic and he was shopping for Christmas presents when he started to feel dizzy…."

"And he didn't had any insulin on him?"

"No he didn't…he became disoriented and started to wander in the streets before passing out. If it that homeless man hadn't find him and called 911 he would have died…"

"Damn…Well that's certainly a story you'll be able to tell your children…"

"I guess so…."

After a few awkward first minutes the two friends finally felt comfortable talking to each other like if they had known each other for years. For the first time since they starting talking Jane actually started to talk quite a lot, telling Maura about the crazy things that had happened to her since she became a cop. Lying in bed twisting her hair like a teenager Maura was listening to Jane tell her incredible stories feeling that she was trying to impress her.

That morning the two women spent hours talking to each other like two old friends feeling that they had finally find someone they could talk to without feeling judged or misunderstood.

That night for the first time in a month Jane went to sleep in her actual bed sliding under the blankets. Hearing Maura's warm and reassuring voice in her head Jane fell slowly asleep feeling that she might have found the light that she desperately needed to help her towards the end of the tunnel.

**So guys, what do you think?Short chapter I know...Next one will be longer and drama is coming again lol!**

**What did you think about their first phone conversation?Do you think Maura was right not to insist to talk about their fight?As always feedback and reviews are welcome!**


	5. Dependance

**Chapter 5 :**

**Dependance : **

About a week later and after talking for almost 5 weeks Jane and Maura were now getting closer every day. After their first phone conversation the two women made it a habit of talking to each other before going to sleep. . Maura has always been a very lonely person who was usually more comfortable with the dead than the livings and the perspective of going back home to an empty apartment was less than encouraging, that's why she usually stayed late with her dead bodies, at least she had company. So even if Maura was extremely busy at work she always made sure send Jane a quick email during her lunch break to tell her about her day and if she thought she would be able to come online later in the evening .Luckily for Maura things were different now , she knew that she wouldn't have to be alone at home, that she would go to bed hearing Jane's voice and that was certainly a good motivation to go home early. Actually Jane also quickly became addicted to hear Maura's voice and was now unable to fall asleep without it. Only a few weeks ago Jane had no motivation to get up in the morning and get dressed, no reason to fight, but now she had Maura and found herself impatiently waiting for her go to online every night and also excited every time Maura would send her a text message. She knew that as understanding as Maura was she wouldn't be able to handle her mood swings for ever so Jane made it a personal mission to get better both physically and psychologically.

Today was an important day, after starting physical therapy about 2 weeks ago Jane was forced to go see a shrink the department had appointed to her. Jane knew how important those sessions were, that this Doctor would be the one deciding at the end of the 10 sessions if she was mentally fit for duty. So today after her first session Jane went home feeling both emotionally and physically drained but excited to tell Maura about her session proud that she actually opened up to the therapist.

[5.20 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Hey there, what's up?

[5.23 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I'm sorry Jane, I'm running a bit late, I'm only here to check my professional emails.

[5.27 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Are you going somewhere?

[5.30 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Actually I'm having dinner with that hot guy I met in my yoga class.

[5.36 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Oh okay…

[5.40 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I told you about him right?

[5.42 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Nope :(

[5.45 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I'm sorry, well he's been courting me for a while now, he's a pediatrician and yesterday he finally invited me for dinner… But I still have a few minutes, was there anything you needed to talk to me about?

[5.48 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Nothing important I just had my first therapy session with the department's shrink, but I 'll talk to you after your date, I'll probably be up late anyway…

[5.53 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Oh right I remember you told it was today…I would love to talk about it but I'm afraid I won't be available until tomorrow…

[5.57 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Oh right, well have fun I'll talk to you when you have time.

[6.00 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Oh Jane I'm sorry… I forgot that your session was today and that you would want about it today when he asked me out. I'm sorry…

[6.04 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Don't worry about it, I just…my first thought after coming out off her office was to go online or call you so we could talk about it, I sometimes forgot that, unlike me you actually have a social life.

[6.06 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Oh Jane please ….Let me call him to cancel alright?

[6.10 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : No, don't do that, I'm already taking enough of your time, I don't want to be an obstacle to your dating life…

[6.13 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I wouldn't call that dating Jane, we're only going to have dinner and after that I intent to bring him home and you know, play with him for a while.

[6.15 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Really Maura?How about you tell me in which position you're gonna to let him take you while you're at it?

[6.18 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : You would really want to know that?

[6.21 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : No Maura! I do not wish to hear about your sexual adventures with that guy or any other guy for that matter.

[6.23 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I'm sorry Jane, I realize it was highly insensitive not to mention inappropriate, but as I said I'm going to cancel so we can talk about your therapy.

[6.26 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : No, I said I didn't want you to cancel , have fun. I will talk to you later.

[6.30 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Alright if you insist. I will talk to you tomorrow.

_Jane Rizzoli is now offline._

So that evening Maura went to a fancy new chinese restaurant with that "hot new guy." On paper the man was a perfect match for her : he was a doctor, he had traveled at least as much as she did, he had nice conversation not to mention he was extremely attractive. Unfortunately all Maura could think about during dinner was that she had let her friend down when she needed her. For the past few days Jane had shared her anxiety regarding her sessions with this therapist knowing how important it was for her and for her future carrier and Maura had literally forgotten about it. Once again she felt that she had betrayed Jane's trust when she was finally ready to open up about Hoyt. So that night after a rather silent dinner Maura nicely declined to let the charming doctor in and went straight to her bedroom to see if Jane was online hoping that she could once again forgive her.

[9.30 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Jane are you there?

[9.40 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Please talk to me, I know you're mad at me that you feel that I abandoned you to go have sexual intercourse with that man, but I'm here now, so please just talk to me.

[9.45 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Where is he?

[9.49 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Home I suppose. He took me home but I declined to let him come inside with me.

[9.53 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Why did you do that?

[9.56 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Because I felt terrible about leaving you tonight.

[10.00 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Why?

[10.03 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Because you're more important to me than a man I was sexually attracted to but who I didn't even like.

[10.07 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Really?

[1.13 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes, you're important to me Jane, you know I told you I grew up raised by nannies and my parents sent me to boarding school when I was 10. I was an awkward kid, fascinated by science and I never had a real friend until I met you. I like talking to you because you don't judge me and you accept me for who I am.

[10.18 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : If I'm that important for you why did you go to have dinner with him?

[10.23 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : You told me not to cancel!

[10.25 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : God woman for someone that smart you're certainly seriously clueless sometimes…

[10.27 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I know, like I said I never had a real friend before, I suppose I still need to learn all the rules and subtleties of the art of being a good friend. I'm a good student, would you be my teacher ? :(

[10.30 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I never had a real friend either, so I'm not sure I'd be a good teacher and besides you're great friend.

[10.33 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Well thank you, can we please put that behind us?

[10.36 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Actually I would like to talk about it….

[10.35 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Alright, I'm listening….

[10.40 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Well it's been 5 weeks now since you first sent me that email and we've been talking almost every day and you started to take a huge part in my life, which considering I spend my days on my couch these days isn't that much of an accomplishment . What I'm trying to say is that I have been relying a lot on you, which isn't fair because you have a life and you can't possibly be there for me every day. I'm sorry I'm going to try to be more independent from now on.

[10.45 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : You're right I do have a life, a job that I adore but in the past few weeks you became part of that life. I wasn't lying when I told you I didn't have friends. I have work and various social acquaintances but not real friends. My social life is mainly occupied by charity dinners and philanthropic activities organized by our family foundation. So trust me when I say that it's a big change for me to come home knowing that we're going to spend the evening talking instead of spending the night alone in my big empty apartment.

[10.50 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : We're quite a pair aren't we ? :)

[10.54 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I believe we have more in common than we initially thought. Look Jane I know that not being able to work drive you insane but it's only a matter of time before you're declared fit for duty and until then I would be happy to be there for you when you need me.

[10.58 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : How about after I get back to work?

[11.02 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Well I hope nothing will change, that we will still continue to text, call or IM each other, if you want to of course.

[11.05 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Of course I want to continue to talk to you. Obviously my job is as time consuming as yours but if you managed to find time for me I'm sure I 'll be able to make time for you too :).

[11.11 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I'm glad to hear that. I know our friendship is unusual but we can make this work right?

[11.13 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : I don't know Maura, I mean I know I would never have reacted the way I did if you had been in Boston. Not being able to have a cup of coffee or breakfast with you when I want is hard .

[11.15 PM ]: Dr Maura Isles : Well we still have the possibility to meet…Boston- NYC is only an hour and a half flight…:)

[11.18 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Really?:):):)

[11.21 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes, I have every intention of crossing the line between virtual and real life friendship don't you?

[11.23 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Of course, I just thought you weren't comfortable with living people and that you were comfortable with me because we're not talking face to face you know.

[11.25 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes, I suppose that not having me in front off me helps me not panic and make a fool of myself.. I feel safe being my screen or behind my phone but I think that you and I won't have any issues being comfortable with each other when we decide to meet.

[11.28 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I agree, well you're welcome to visit when ever you want.

[11.32 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Actually my family is hosting an important fund raising dinner in Boston in 3 weeks. I wasn't planning on going but I suppose it would be a great opportunity for us to meet.

[11.34 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : That's great, well as long as you don't make me go to that dinner.:)

[11.37 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Of course not, I know you better than to impose you such a boring experience.

That night Maura and Jane talked online until none of them was able to stay awake. Jane was finally able to open up about her first therapy session, about her fear of not being able to go back to work and her hesitation between being honest with her therapist and actually allow her to help her and telling her what she wanted to hear to make her declare her fit for duty.

After their ritual "good night " phone call both women went to bed excited to finally be able to meet in real life. Even if they were both impatient to finally meet they were also nervous, wondering if they would share the same chemistry once face to face as they had online. After thinking about it for a while both friends fell asleep convinced that that there was no reason for their friend ship to fail the passage from virtual to real, that there was actually a high chance that meeting would actually bring them closer and that all they ever wished for.

**So guys, what do you think?Did Jane over react?Was Maura innaproporiate ? Is it too soon for them to meet?**

**As always ideas and criticism is always welcome!**


	6. Real life

**Just a special thanks to D(you'll recognize yourself) you helped me a lot with this stories and other stories and also on personal stuff!I feel so much better after every time we talk!Thanks, Love ya, you're the best!**

**Chapter 6 :**

**Real Life :**

The two women spent the next 3 weeks talking, developing their friendship. Jane continued physical therapy and was slowly regaining full function of her hands and also continued to see the department's appointed therapist. Maura, even if she was busy did her best to be available after each session to allow Jane to talk to her because she knew how intense those session were. Things had changed since the first time they talked. Jane was starting to talk about Hoyt, what he did to her, how powerless she felt, how afraid of dying she was when he was holding her down and about the physical pain and the fear of never being able to be a cop again. Slowly thanks to Maura's help Jane was starting to heal both physically and emotionally. Jane without even knowing it was also helping Maura to heal from her own wounds, the one caused by her parents neglecting her and the feeling she always had of being different and of not belonging anywhere or with anyone. Yes slowly without realizing it Maura and Jane were healing each other without forcing things or even trying .

Tomorrow was a important day, Maura was finally coming to Boston.

[9.34 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : What time is your flight again?

[9.36 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Half past eight in the morning. We land in Boston around 10 Am.

[9.40 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up ?

[9.42 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I appreciate the offer but it won't be necessary. My mother is flying with me and a limo will be waiting for us and drive us directly to the Plaza where the fund raising is being held.

[9.45 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Oh I see, you prefer your luxurious limo to my traditional police car. I understand :(

[9.48 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Of course not I'm not that fussy, but my mother is and besides we need to be at the Plaza as soon as possible to supervise everything. By the way are you sure you don't want to come?

[9.54 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Thank you for the invite but I must decline. I will see you after the dinner right?

[9.57 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I don't know Jane it might finish around 10 pm, that's a bit late don't you think?

[10.00 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : I suppose you're right, you're probably going to be tired after organizing and attending that dinner. …

[10.03 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I most definitely will. My mother is very very exigent when it comes to organizing charity dinners and she doesn't tolerate any mistakes, she already spent the week in Boston to supervise everything. She only came back to New York for an important business meeting. After dinner I think I'm just going to slid in the bathtub of my suit, relax for half an hour and than go to bed.

[10.06 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : You know I have a very large bathtub with jets and stuff…

[10.09 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : You do?

[10.12 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes, it's something the last tenant installed, I'm more of a shower person myself but I must say that it's enjoyable once in a while .

[10.15 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I agree, our line of work can be so stressful and overwhelming so it's important to know how to relax and reward yourself once in a while.

[10.18 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Exactly, so I was wondering….

[10.23 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes ….

[10.28 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Would you like to stay at my place while your in Boston?My apartment isn't the plaza but my bed is comfortable(obviously I will be taking the couch) And there is this little bakery that makes the best italian pastries right around the corner :)

[10.35 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Jane…that is so sweet, but I wouldn't want to burden you with my presence.

[10.37 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Really Maura?I mean really?

[10.40 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I'm sorry, I would be happy to stay with you Jane.

[10.42 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Good….Well I think you should go to bed now , you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.

[10.45 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : You're right. I suppose I will see you around half past ten if that's okay with you :)

[10.48 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes, don't worry about it, come when ever you're done. Goodnight sweetheart.

[10.53 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Good night :) :) :)

That evening both went to bed over excited to finally have the opportunity to meet each other. Unfortunately they also felt extremely nervous, like two teenagers how had been pen pals for years and finally get to meet. The two women had grown so close over the past two months probably because they felt safe behind their screens, and they were afraid that being together in real life might be completely different and that the chemistry they shared might not exist anymore.

One one hand Jane was afraid that as soon as Maura set foot in her apartment that she might realize that they have nothing in common. And on the other hand Maura is nervous because she has never been comfortable with living human beings and is afraid that meeting might be awkward.

Actually Maura felt so nervous that she found herself unable to fall asleep, so around 1 am she decided to call Jane, hoping that hearing her voice would calm her down.

"Maura?Gee it's 1 am are you alright?" Hearing Maura's personalized ring tone Jane who sleeping immediately bounced out of bed to pick up the phone .

"Not really, I can't sleep, I'm too nervous." Biting her lower lips burying her head in her pillow Maura felt like a child.

"About the dinner?" Sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes trying to wake up Jane knew how nervous was about those events, and that she always trying to satisfy her mother.

"No, I could organize it in my sleep, I'm nervous about meeting you."

"Oh sweetheart, I promise everything is going to be okay, we've been talking for 2 months now I think we know each other enough to be comfortable alright?"

" You don't understand, I'm not…I'm not a people person. When we talk online or on the phone I feel comfortable because I can't see your face so I don't know if you're actually making fun of me or frowning at me. I feel safe. "

"Maura, Listen to me : I promise you that I do not laugh at you when we talk, I told you I think the way you talk is adorable and you actually make me smile."

"Maybe online but you might find extremely boring or presumptuous once we're face to face. What if meeting hurts our friendship?What if it's nothing like we imagined it?"

"Alright, could you please calm down? Of course it's going to be different from what we've experienced until now but I think that being able to look into each other's eyes when we talk will bring us closer not pull us apart. So can you please just relax?Close your eyes and try to sleep alright?"

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will, come on just close your eyes."

So that night Jane stayed on the phone with Maura until she fell asleep telling her funny stories about her childhood, about how her dad and her brothers would go finishing on week ends and how her mother would yell at her when they came home all dirty and smelling like fish. Listening to Jane telling her family Maura realized that all the money and power that she had didn't keep her from envying Jane, her caring parents and brothers, her friends. Maura knew that being friends with Jane was probably the most improbable thing she could even imagine but somehow she knew it was exactly what she needed and she was secretly hoping that one day she would meet the Rizzolis and maybe be a part of their family who in her mind was the family she never had.

The next day Maura and her mother Constance Isles arrived in Boston around 10 Am and were welcome by a limo .

As they were driving towards the Plaza Constance was drawing the list of all the things that still needed to be checked before the dinner tonight. Siting next to her mother, nodding politely Maura wasn't actually listening, all she could think about was finally meeting Jane later that night.

8.45 : Good morning Detective, I'm on my way to the Plaza, I'm very impatient to meet you tonight, hoping I will still have the strength to maintain a descent conversation with you. Xoxo .

8.53 : Good Morning Doctor, don't worry about it, if you're tired we're just going to bed early, but I need you to have as much energy as possible for what I have planed tomorrow :)

8.58 : I suppose I can not ask you what exactly you have planned?

9.05 : No you can not :) don't worry you're going to love it. Enjoy your day, I will see you tonight.

9.10 : I will, thank you xoxo.

"Maura, darling, are you listening to me?" Looking at her daughter, Constance knew that her mind was somewhere else, or rather with someone else.

"Yes mother I am." Looking up at her mother sliding her phone in her purse Maura, who could not lie starting to hyperventilate.

"Why do I feel that you're going to suffocate then?I know that only happens when you're trying to lie, I know you darling."

"I'm sorry mother. I suppose my mind is somewhere else, I apologize and try to focus on tonight's dinner." Standing straight Maura suddenly wished Jane was here in that car, to help her breath and survive the drive back to their hotel.

Sitting in that car next to her mother unable to share her plans with her made Maura extremely sad. Even after spending her entire life doing everything she could to make her proud and to make her notice her the two women were still estranged from each other and that was devastating for Maura. All her life she had wished her mother would payed attention to her, would tell her she was proud of her for graduating at the top of her medical school of for working with Doctors without borders or even for being the youngest NY Chief Medical Examiner. All her life Maura had waited to her mother's approval and love, but right now she didn't want to think about how empty she felt when she was sitting next to her mother but rather about how complete she knew she was going to feel sitting next to Jane.

On the other side of town, Jane finally got out of bed, cracked her fingers on her wooden floor and slowly made her way to her kitchen. Making herself a cup of coffee, looking around, the Detective realized that she really needed to clean her place before Maura's arrival. For the past two months she had been living like an hermit, ordering take out almost everyday, leaving dirty dishes in the sink , or clothes on the floor for days. Jane was lucky enough that her mother came once a week when Jane was with her therapist to clean up a bit knowing that she wouldn't agree to let her do it while she's there.

So that morning, Jane pulled up her sleeves and moped the floors, cleaned the dishes that were in the sink, did two loads of laundry, changed her bed sheets. Yes that morning Jane did everything she could to make sure Maura would feel at home in her small but comfy apartment. Around 4 pm after 6 longs hours of cleaning Jane was finally done, all she needed to do now was to fold her laundry and get the trash out and her apartment would finally be livable again. After taking a well deserved shower Jane sat in her living room frenetically looking around trying to see if anything was out of place, she really wanted everything to be perfect.

Around half past ten as Jane was watching a re run of a baseball game she had missed Maura finally knocked at her door. Turning off the tv, Jane stood up walked towards the door looking around her one last time, took a deep breath and finally opened the door.

Standing behind Jane's door for about 10 minutes before having the courage to knock Maura tried her best to breath and tell herself that everything was going to alright, that Jane and her were real friends, that their friendship went beyond their screens and that there was nothing to be scared off.

"Maura, you're here, please come in." Jane said inviting Maura inside her apartment, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you." Maura politely replied taking a step into Jane's place.

**I know you hate me right now!But you know me, I love cliffhangers with passion :)**

**I think the next chapters are gonna be a lot of fun!**


	7. First night

**Thank you guys for all the reviews!I hope this chapter won't disappoint you!**

**Chapter 7 :**

**First night : **

" Let me take your ...suitcase, Gee how long are you staying again?" Closing the door behind her friend Jane immediately, as the perfect gentleman that she was tried to grab Maura's suitcase.

"I'm staying for two more days why?"Looking around her Maura was amazed how much Jane's flat looked like her : warm, simple with baseball memorabilia on the walls.

"Because that suitcase is probably heavier than you…"

"Well you…you told me to bring comfortable clothes so I brought several sets that I thought would be appropriate to participate in the kind of activities I thought you would offer me."

"Gee, you really talk a lot in real life too…"Looking at Maura trying not to stare Jane's heart was almost melting, Maura was too cute for words.

"I'm sorry I…."

"Hey, relax I'm joking, it's exactly the way it was online , you google talk and I tease you about, see you had nothing to worry about."Jane smiled gently rubbing Maura's shoulder trying to make her more comfortable.

"I suppose you're right, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit nervous."

"Well don't be, how about we bring that suitcase in my bedroom so you can change in something more comfortable?" Walking towards her bedroom Jane just like Maura was still feeling a bit nervous but knew it was up to her to make her friend feel at home in her appartement.

"I would really love that thank you, those shoes are knew and they're killing my feet."

"Tell me about it…So this is my humble bedroom, it's not the Plaza but the bed is really, I mean really comfortable."

"It's perfect, it looks like you, actually your entire apartment does and it's certainly a change from my empty, soulless park avenue duplex…"

"You just moved in that apartment, it took me 6 months to furnish and decorate mine and that was only because my mom helped. Come on, I'll leave you alone, feel free to take a shower or even a bath, I let a few clean towels at the end of the tub." Pointing out the bathroom Jane slowly made her way back to her living room leaving Maura by herself.

"Thank you, I won't be long."

Stepping into the bathroom Maura took a few seconds to wonder her eyes around her and immediately noticed the flowers, candles and different kinds of perfumed soap Jane had spread around the room. Knowing that those accessories weren't Jane's style Maura felt felt overwhelmed by her friend's desire to make her feel at home, but felt relieved to realize that Jane was as caring as she was online.

In the living room Jane is now sitting on her couch biting her nails trying to relax, and replaying the past few minutes trying to spot and mistakes she made have done or stupid things she ade have said that might have contributed to make Maura even more nervous.

About 15 minutes later Maura was done showering and quickly jumped in her pajamas not willing to make Jane wait any longer.

"Well I certainly feel much better now." Maura sighed trying to fix up her hair as she walked towards Jane.

"Wow, that is some pajamas you got here." Jane laughed her hand covering her mouth trying not to embarrass her friend.

"You like it?It's 100% flannel." Maura enthusiastically stated spinning around .

"I can see that, I just never suspected you were the kind of woman to wear flannel pajamas with kittens all over them and who are actually 2 size too big."

"Oh my God you think I look ridiculous…" Joining Jane on on the couch Maura suddenly felt her cheek warming up, she was embarrassed and could barely look at Jane.

"Of course not, I think you look…cute. " Jane smiled rubbing Maura's back.

"Well, they're comfortable it's all that matters right?"Feeling Jane's comforting touch Maura suddenly felt much better, relieved that Jane didn't think she was ridiculous.

"Exactly. Show was the dinner?"

"It was fine, but I don't wanna talk about it, how about we go to bed?We'll have all the time in the world to talk tomorrow."

"You're right, it's quater past 11 already. Well you know where the bedroom is, you can find extra blankets in the wardrobe if you're cold."

"Actually, I was thinking you could sleep with me, I mean that we could share your bed. I'm not saying your couch isn't comfortable but I can't possibly push you out off your own bed."

"Don't worry about it, I slept here for weeks after Hoyt, I'm used to it."

"Exactly my point. Come on." Maura said taking Jane's arms dragging her towards her bedroom.

"Alright." Jane grunted knowing that arguing with her friend would be useless and that she was never gonna win.

As the two women were standing in front of Jane's bed the two women took a moment to appreciate the awkwardness of the situation.

Obviously neither of them was 12 and they hadn't had a sleep over since they were little girls, well actually Maura never had sleep overs and Jane always invited boys so the situation was a first for both of them.

"Which side do you usually sleep on?" Maura asked.

"Left…" Jane replied looking at Maura biting her lower lip hoping that she would take the right side.

"Really?"

"Yes, but if you want it, I don't mind." Jane mumbled trying to be the perfect host.

"No, actually I prefer the right side." Moving towards the right side of the bed, Maura encouraged by Jane warm welcoming started to feel a little bit more comfortable.

"Because you're right handed and it's easier for you to grab things on the night table." Jane nodded throwing the extra pillow she knew she wouldn't need at the end of the bed.

"Exactly…"

The two women slowly settled in bed each on their side and lied there for a little while, in silence looking up at the ceiling.

This was the first time they met in real life and even if they had talked for hours over the phone or online, the present situation was completely different and one of them needed to break the ice, problem was neither of them was willing to do it jus yet.

"I'm glad, you're here Maura, I really am." Jane finally spoke knowing that as the host it was her duty to gently warm things up and try to recreate the atmosphere that made things so easy for them online.

"So am I." Turning her head, positioning herself on her left side Maura looked at Jane and immediately saw the same affection, kindness that made her comfortable when they talked over the phone.

"I know you don't want to talk about her but did you tell your mother you were here?"

"She knows I'm staying with a friend, but I believe she's convince I'm staying a male friend."

"And you didn't contradict her?"

"No I didn't, she doesn't really care much about my personal life, just like she never really cared about my academic or professional accomplishments . All that matters to her is that I assist her in her philanthropic activities and honor my family's name and reputation."

"Oh sweetheart I'm sure she's proud of you, I mean you're extremely smart, successful in your field, not to mention caring and funny. I think my mother would adopt you if she ever met you. You're what she would qualify as a perfect daughter." Sliding a bit closer towards Maura Jane could feel the sorrow in Maura's shaking voice, the pain that her relationship with her mom was causing her and concluded that the dinner didn't go as planned.

"You're nice to say that, you know sometimes I wonder why she adopted me in the first place if it was only to neglect me. I mean sometimes you don't choose to get pregnant, but adopting a choice and considering that the procedures can be long and frustrating it's supposed to mean you want to be a parent, right? " Looking straight Jane's eyes Maura was lost, until she met Jane Maura always found excuses to forgive her mother. She knew she was extremely busy and always forgave her behavior, but seeing how close Jane was to her mother she realized that Constance was barely a financial care taker, nothing more.

"I suppose it does." Listening to Maura confiding in her Jane's heart broke in a million pieces and she made a mental note to call Constance someday and give her a piece of her mind.

"Then why is she….the way she is with me?"Sobbing unable to breath Maura was able to release all the sadness and frustration she had been holding inside of her for so long but was never able to express because she was alone. Now she was with Jane and knew it was okay to let go, that it didn't make her weak in her friend's eyes, that she finally had someone to help her wipe the tears away.

"I don't know sweetheart, have you tried to talk to her about it?" Lying only a few inches from Maura her left hand on her hip Jane suddenly realized that Maura probably needed her more than she did and was probably more broken than she was, in her own way.

"No, my mother and I we ….we don't communicate very well. I remember when I was 12 I told her I would like for her to teach me how to ride horses because she's an exceptional rider. Do you know how she responded?"

"She bought you a horse and hired a private teacher…"

"Exactly, I never cared about horse riding, all I wanted was to do something with her, just the two of us you know…"

"It seems like you don' t understand each other very well.."

"Yes, and I learned to live with it, I mean it could be worse, we could be hating each other, but we get along well. Of course our relationship isn't warm or comfortable like the one you have with your mother, but at least I get to spend time with her and I suppose that's better then nothing right?"

"You deserve better, you deserve a mother who there for you, who takes care of you , who you can talk to when you're in pain or when you need advice.."

"Well I have you for that right?"Looking at Jane in the eye Maura was looking for reassurance that Jane was going to be there for her, that their relationship and bond was real and wasn't only virtual.

"Yes you do and I'm not going anywhere, trust me." Jane sighed kissing Maura's forehead pulling her closer to her feeling the tears streaming down her friend's cheek.

For the first time since they've known each other Maura finally opened up about her relationship with her mother. In the past she had told , all the wonderful places she had travelled to with her parents and about all the advantages being an Isles brought but she never talked about the painful relationship she had with her mother and how neglected she felt. Obviously Jane knew when Maura told her how lonely she felt when she was a child especially when she was sent to boarding school that her life hadn't been as perfect as one could think, but never thought it had scarred her that much.

Lying in bed together, falling slowly asleep the two women realized that they had to reason to worry, that their relationship went beyond their screen or their phone and that some how they had found the little piece of their soul that they had been missing for so long. Holding each other the two women realized that they would never have to be alone ever again, that they finally had some they could trust, confide into who would never judge abandoned them and that felt good, so good that for the first time in their lives they fell asleep knowing that they wouldn't feel so empty inside waking up the next day...

**Alright guys, I never planned for this chapter to be so emotional...I don't know what happened lol!The next one will be fun though!**

**As always please tell me what you think?Was it cute?Was is tooooooo cute?Did you drop a tear when Maura talked about her mom?**

**Again thanks for the support!**


	8. Fun

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you totally rock!**

**Chapter 8 :**

**Fun :**

The next morning Jane woke up around 8 am, and spent about half an hour looking at Maura sleeping. She looked so peaceful, relieved after spending half the night sobbing in her arms. Noticing the dried tears on Maura's cheeks Jane realized for how long Maura must have been keeping her sadness and frustration inside and was happy that she finally allowed herself to let go both emotionally and physically. For the past 2 months Maura had patiently listened to Jane talking about Hoyt, comforting and supporting her in both her physical and emotional recovery and now Jane felt it was time to return the favor and take care of her. After slowly extracting herself from Maura's embrace Jane quickly went to the italian bakery around the corner for some breakfast hoping to be back before Maura wakes up.

20 minutes later Jane was finally back and after preparing some coffee joined Maura in her bedroom.

Sitting on the edge on her bed, looking down at Maura's sleeping so quietly, Jane barely had the heart to wake her up, but hearing her friend's stomach crying she knew she didn't have a choice.

"Hey sleeping head wake up…" Jane whispered gently shaking Maura's shoulder.

"What time is it?" Maura replied yawning trying to stretch up a bit.

"Half past nine…I didn't have the heart to wake you up before, you looked so peaceful…"

"Well your bed is really comfortable and I suppose I needed to rest after making such a fool of myself."

"Oh sweetie, don't say that. You needed to talk and I'm glad that you felt comfortable enough to confide in me."

"Well I suppose I repressed my feelings for so many years that I needed to unleash them and being with you made me feel safe enough for that. Thank you."

"You're welcome, anyway I went down to that little bakery I told you about and got us some cannoli . They're my ma's favorite." Jane said obviously changing the subject knowing that Maura didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Canoli for breakfast, don't you think it's a bit…rich?"Maura said licking her lips in anticipation.

"Oh trust me you'll need the energy."Jane replied handing one of the cannoli to her starving friend.

"About that, can you tell me where you taking me today?You know so I can dress accordingly…" Maura pouted .

"Patience, you'll find out soon enough, One sweetener in your coffee and a little cream right?" Seeing her face lighting up Jane could see how excited Maura was and knew that there was no way she could ever guess where she was taking her and was hoping she would have fun and would be able to make her forget all about her mother.

"You remembered?"Maura smiled impressed taking a sip at her cup of fresh made coffee.

"I'm a cop remember?Paying attention is part of the job description."

"Well, thank you, but you know, you really didn't have to do all that…"

"All what?"

"You know , making me stay at your place, bringing me breakfast in bed, organizing activities…"

"I know but I want to. I know you come to Boston often but I think you and I evolve in different circles so I figured it would be nice to show you the Boston I know…"

"Well I trust you, I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun."

About an hour later after Maura spent nearly 30 minutes picking up the right outfit, the two women were finally ready to leave. Driving Jane could see how relaxed Maura was, she was smiling and had stars in her eyes and that was exactly what she had been trying to achieve ever since she knocked at her door.

Around 11 am the two women finally reached their destination. Getting out of the car rushing to open Maura's door Jane couldn't help but being impatient to see Maura's reaction.

"Where are we?" Maura stepping out of the car touched by such chivalry

"We are at Boston annual fair, come on…" Jane enthusiastically said grabbing Maura's hand.

"Wait…I have never been to a fair before, I don't know how to…" Stopping in front of the gate Maura took a moment to analyze the situation : she had never been to a fair before and was more accustomed to more quiet activities she was afraid of not being able to completely fit in have fun.

"There is nothing to know, just follow me and enjoy yourself, it's going to be fun, I promise." Holding both Maura's hands, gently rubbing the top with her thumb and looking at her straight in the eyes Jane suddenly remembered how awkward Maura always felt in public. She knew she always felt so different from the rest of the world, feeling that she didn't belong and was hoping that her presence would help her feel comfortable in this new environment.

"I know, I trust you…" Taking a deep breath, feeling Jane's warm hands around her it took Maura all her courage to enter the fair and face the looks of the people surrounding them, looks that were saying : what does a woman like this doing here?

So on that particularly sunday saturday Jane showed Maura how real people have fun. She made her taste cotton and apple candies for the first time, which she found delicious not to mention she succeeded in making her drive a bump car. Even if Maura had travelled to the most extraordinary places in the world and was accustomed the most exquisite food and wine she never not even one tried one of those thing before, not because she didn't want to, but because it wasn't appropriate for someone of her social rank to come to a place like this. Being with Jane, experiencing those simple pleasures for the first time Maura felt so liberated. Right now she didn't have to be the polite, well educated heiress, she was simply having fun with her best friend without worrying about the way she talked or looked and it felt good. Actually from the first time they talked to each other Maura knew that except work Jane and her had nothing in common. They were raised in two very different social and economic backgrounds, loved different food, music but feeling so free and comfortable in Jane's world Maura started to think that she might have been in the wrong social environment all her life. After spending 30 years trying to always make good impression, to always dress and talk appropriately Maura discovered a new way of living that was certainly more enjoyable and was grateful that Jane showed it to her and was secretly hoping to make Boston her secret and safe place where she could run to when fed up with her NY life.

As they were wandering among the vast amount of locals, one game in particular caught Maura's attraction.

"Wait." Maura suddenly said.

"Yes…"Looking at the place Maura stopped at seeing the guns and the toys and teddy bears hanging Jane knew what Maura had in mind.

"I want you to win me that bear over there." Maura smiled clapping her hands.

"Don't you think that considering I'm a Detective it would cheating?"

"Nobody has to know, well unless you have been exaggerating your shooting skills."

"Oh, you want to play on my pride?You're on darling!" Jane said reaching out for her waller.

"Good afternoon ladies, would you like to try to win one of those bears?" The man standing behind the stand explained looking at Jane thinking that he was probably gonna make good money on her account.

"Yes, I would." Jane replied handing him a 5 dollar bill.

"Alright lady, you have 6 shots, the closer to the center of the target you get, the biggest the reward is."

"Okay." Positioning herself pointing straight at the target, her finger on the trigger Jane could feel Maura's eyes on her and suddenly felt extremely nervous because it was actually first time she was holding a gun since Hoyt.

Standing right next to Jane observing her Maura was also a bit nervous. She knew how important being a good shooter was to Jane and knew that as much as a success would give her confidence failing would devastate her.

Holding her breath Maura stood there in silence and witnessed Jane press the trigger 6 times and reaching the center of the target every single time.

"You did it!" Maura squealed jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Have I mentioned I graduated at the top of my class at the academy?" Jane proudly stated handing the gun over to the poor guy behind the stand.

"You're a cop, I should have known, so which one do you want?"

"Maura?"

"The blue one please."

"You heard the lady..We'll take the blue one."

"Alright. Congratulation, you got yourself a bad ass cop friend here." The man said handing the enormous bear to Maura.

"I know, she's the best."

Seeing the pride in Maura's eyes Jane suddenly felt much more confident about her abilities to be a cop again. For the past two months she had been working on her confidence with Maura and her therapist but it was that stupid game who gave her self esteem and pride back.

The two ladies spent the rest of the day trying every single game the fair had to offer. At first Maura was a bit shy but quickly became very enthusiastic and begged Jane to try every single attraction possible and every single piece of food available including beer and hot dogs. Around 8 pm the two ladies went home, their hands full with souvenirs Jane won for Maura and candies for them to eat later.

Lying in Jane's couch trying to digest the gigantic quantity of food they had today the women were happy, but exhausted. For the first time in over two months Jane was able to forget all about Hoyt, about the physical pain, the nightmare to enjoy a day out with her friend. On the other hand Maura, for the first time in her life was finally able to let go of the restrains and barrier her social status had imposed her. Sitting on Jane's couch both women realized that might have been the best day of their lives and that meeting each other was probably the best decision they ever made.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Jane asked her hand on her belly trying to sit up straight.

"Yes I did, actually I think I never had so much fun in my entire life. Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie, anytime. So I suppose you're not hungry?"

"Not really, actually considering the amount of sugar we had today I'm pretty sure that I gained at least two pounds." Maura replied rubbing her belly.

"Come on, you're what 115 pounds?" Jane replied moving her hand towards Maura's belly.

"116.8, but I have put a few pounds on lately." Maura replied feeling shivers down her spine as she felt Jane's hand on her belly.

"Non sense, you're beautiful I would be happy to personally arrest anyone who would tell you otherwise."

"You're cute…" Feeling her cheek warming up Maura was overwhelmed by how carrying Jane was both emotionally and physically and in was unsettling because she wasn't used to be touched like this or to feel so important .

"Tell that to my mother, she thinks I'm the devil in person. Anyway, since we're not having dinner maybe we should take a shower and go to bed, or maybe you want to watch a movie or something…"

"Actually now that you mention it I'm exhausted, I just hope that all the sugar we had today won't keep us from falling asleep…"

"Don't worry, my bed is kinda magical, as soon as you lay in it, it's almost impossible to stay awake…"

"I actually can easily believe that, how about to get in the shower first and I'll go after you?"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I need to make a few phone calls while the time is still appropriate."

"Alright then."

So Jane went to take a shower leaving Maura alone in her living room hoping that she wasn't gonna be sick in her bed tonight.

About 15 minutes later when Jane came out of the shower she founds Maura in her bed already sleeping . Marveling at the beauty lied before her eyes Jane quietly slid under the duvet and watched Maura sleep for a while thinking that meeting her and being with her was probably the more natural and best thing that had ever happened to her. Lying in bed next to the only person on earth who was ever able to truly understand and helped her Jane's heart suddenly broke into pieces when she realized that Maura was going to leave the next day and that it might be a while before the two would be able to meet again.

"How am I ever going to survive so far from you now?"Jane sighed closing her eyes trying to hold the tears that were rushing to her eyes.

**So guys, I know this chapter wasn't well written but I think it was fun to read.**

**I remember when I was a kid we had a fair every year and I loved those bump cars and eat candies and wining stuffed animals...**

**Anyway did you like this chapter?I thought this fair was a great idea because it's so so so far away from the kind of entertainment Maura is used to, right?**


	9. Withdrawn

**Chapter 9 :**

**Withdrawn :**

The next morning Maura woke up around 10 only to discover Jane wasn't next to her anymore. Hearing noises in the kitchen Maura immediately understood that Jane was preparing breakfast. As she was painfully trying to get out of bed Jane suddenly walked into the bedroom carrying their breakfast.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Jane said walking towards the bed.

"My entire body is hurting, those bump cars should be illegal, it could cause serious spine damages you know." Maura groaned trying to sit up in Jane's bed.

"I'm sure your spine will be just fine, here eat some pancakes, they're still hot."

"Home made pancakes in bed?What have I done to deserve that?"

"You came and I just wanted to thank you, I had a great time yesterday."

"So did I, it was an unusual experience but I'm willing to do it again, well except for the bumps car obviously."

"Alright, Come on take a bite they won't stay warm for ever." Jane said cutting a piece of one of the pancake and gently approaching Maura's mouth with it.

"Mmmm, they're delicious." Maura replied swallowing the delicious pancakes Jane had made for her.

"My mother's recipe. So you kinda fell asleep on me last night…"

"I'm sorry about that, I remember coming in your bedroom to make that phone call and I must have fallen asleep right after hanging up." Maura replied looking down noticing that she was still wearing her clothes.

"Who did you call?"

"I called Bass's care taker, he doesn't like when I leave him alone like that."

"I can understand that, God knows I don't want you to leave..." Jane pouted, a bit embarrassed to admit she didn't want Maura to leave her after two perfect days together.

"I know and believe me when I say I don't want to leave too, but I'm testifying in court early tomorrow morning. How about you visit me in New York soon? I will show you the city the way I know and love it."

"I would love that Maura, but you know I'm going back to work in a few days and I honestly don't know when I'll be able to take a week end off."

"I'm sure we'll find a way, don't worry."

As the two women were having breakfast in bed the atmosphere wasn't as comfortable as yesterday, it was actually pretty tensed and neither women knew why they suddenly didn't feel comfortable with each other anymore.

A few hours later Maura was on a plane back to New York. Looking at the sky and the clouds through the window she couldn't help but questioning herself, trying to put words on how she felt. Looking at the bear Jane had won for her Maura felt so empty, and knew she was going to miss Jane, more she actually should. That night lying in bed alone Maura realized that what was happening between her and Jane was more than simple friendship, that their connection, the way they felt when they were together was much deeper than that and she had no idea how to talk to Jane about it or if she even felt the same way.

Back in Boston Jane spent the rest of day working out, trying to get back in shape for her return to duty. Doing sit ups in her living room, listening to music, the only thing she could think was how complete and safe she felt when Maura was here and how miserable she felt right now. No matter how loud the music played and how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of the image of Maura sleeping next to her, her perfume, the way she looked at her, her smile. Obviously Jane knew that letting Maura go would be hard but she didn't expect it to be so excruciating both physically and emotionally, just like an addict she physically needed to feel Maura close to her, to smell a perfume, to hear her voice. Showing all the sign of withdrawn Jane was hoping that going back to work would help her focus on something else and that the way she suddenly felt for Maura would fade away with time.

About two days later Jane finally went back to work and caught a double murder that seemed to be drug related, while Maura on top of having to testify in court also caught a difficult murder case. So for the next week the two friends didn't call each other or even chatted online, but simply emailed a couple of time. Obviously both women were extremely busy at work but they also needed time to think and try to make sense of what was happening between them.

One night after finally closing her case Maura was having a glass of wine while watching a documentary her laptop on her knees when she suddenly saw that Jane was online.

[7:40 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Jane are you there?

[7:42 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes, how are you?

[7:44 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Good, I have been extremely busy and so were you apparently :(

[7:47 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes I have, I'm sorry you know first days back at work are always tricky, not to mention we caught a double homicide on the first day.

[7:50 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I understand, how are things going?Do you feel comfortable at work again?"

[7:53 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes everyone has been very supportive. I even got a new partner.

[7:55 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Really?How is he or she?

[7:58 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : He's great, look I'm actually still working on that double murder case right now and I'm kinda busy, do you mind if we talk later?

[8:02 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Alright :( If I didn't know you better I would think you're avoiding me :(

[8:05 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : What would I be avoiding you?

[8:08 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I don't know, it's been week since I came back to NYC and we haven't talked on the phone once and we only exchanged a couple of emails. Have I done anything to offend you?

[8:10 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Of course not sweetheart, I'm just swamped at work.

[08:15 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : But you promised you would make time for me :(

[08:08 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : I know, I just need to get back on my feet, just give me a little time to adjust alright?

[08:12 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Alright, good night.

[08:14 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : No wait…

[08:16 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes?

[08:22 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Look I'm sorry, I just…I feel a bit weird and I need time to think about some stuff.

[08:25 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : What kind of stuff?

[08:27 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Oh Maura, you know what I'm talking about please don't make me say it.

[08:30PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Alright I won't but for what it's worth I feel the same way…

[08:32PM] : Jane Rizzoli : You do?

[08:35 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes :)

[08:38 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : How long have been feeling like this?

[08:42 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : It was a long process but I think It became very clear when we were sitting in your couch after coming back from the fair and you had your hand on my stomach and told me I was beautiful… I felt something I never experienced before and I doubt I'll ever feel anything that intense again.

[08:45 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Why didn't you say something before ?

[08:47 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Because I didn't want to scare you off and I wanted to be sure, I needed to meet you and collect more evidences before making a definitive assessment.

[08:50 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Which is?

[08:53 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Do you really need to hear it?

[08:57 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : You're right, don't say it, I'm not ready to either hear to say it myself.

[09:00 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : I know you're not ready for this and I'll wait until you are don't worry:)

[09:02 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Come on Maura I can't ask you to do that. I'm…I'm fucked up and you deserve better.

[09:05PM] : Dr Maura Isles : What I deserve is someone who respects me, who makes me laugh and who surprises me and who couldn't care less about my money or my power and who doesn't judge me when I google talk. That person is you Jane, it's always been you.

[09:10 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : I don't know what to say Maura..I just…

[09:14 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : Then don't say anything . I told you I'm not going anywhere."

[09:16 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : Thank you.

[09: 18 PM] : Dr Maura Isles : You're welcome darling, how about we get some sleep and we talk about this later, when we're both ready?

[09:20 PM] : Jane Rizzoli : I don't know how long that's gonna take Maura.

[09:24PM] : Dr Maura Isles : It's alright darling, I need time to figure things out too.

That night both women went to bed feeling relieved but also scared. They were relieved because they now knew that they both felt the same way and that it wasn't their imagination, but scared because they had no idea how to deal with this situation. Maura and Jane were both strong women who usually knew what they wanted in life and who always worked really hard to achieve their goals and who never let anything go between them and what they really wanted. Unfortunately when it came to romantic relationships neither of them knew how to behave, the only thing they knew is that what they feel was real but had no idea how do deal with it. On one hand Jane had still so many things to work on and didn't want to expose Maura to her personal dramas. On the other hand Maura, even if she was more confident about them succeeding in engaging in a more serious relationship didn't want to pressure Jane and take the risk to push her away. Unfortunately Maura knew that if she didn't take control over the situation and shake her a little bit that Jane might never be ready to face and accept her feelings. Yes Maura knew that trying to convince her that she wasn't as screwed up as she thought and was actually good enough for her and that they could make this work would be a challenge, but what was she supposed to do?Go back to her miserable life knowing that she might have missed her only chance to happiness?No, that wasn't something Maura was willing to consider. She couldn't, wouldn't let Jane's fears and insecurities get in the way of something that was so powerful and rare. She was going to fight, harder than she ever did to make things work, no matter what that might imply. Jane was worth it, she was sure of it.

**So guys, I know my writing on this chapter kinda sucks, I don't know what happened...I re read it 50 times and didn't managed to improve the quality of the writing, I'm sorry:(**

**What I can tell you is that I wrote their conversation vague on purpose, I didn't want them to say the magic words just yet...they don't even really know how to qualify what is happening between them and I wanted their chat to reflect that and to be ...shy :)**

**Next chapter is gonna rock you world, I can promise you that!I think Maura will show strength and determination that you never thought she had!**


	10. Dear Maura

**Hey guys!Thanks for the support on last chapter, I know it was unexpected and maybe a bit soon but you know, they're kinda meant to be together right?**

**Chapter 10 :**

**Dear Maura : **

About two days later, unable to enjoy her day off, torturing herself over her feelings for Maura Jane was sitting in bed , her laptop in her hands, trying to find the best words to express how she felt knowing that a direct confrontation on the phone would be too hard.

_Dear Maura, _

_First of all I wanted to thank you for visiting me in Boston. You can't imagine how happy seeing you made me feel. When we first starting talking I thought we had nothing in common: we obviously were coming from two opposite social classes not to mention we had opposite personalities. But the more I talked with you the more I discovered that we were actually very similar, we were both very strong, career driven women, who believed in justice and who shared the same work ethic. _

_When I first met you I was devastated, I couldn't sleep without seeing his face, I couldn't get out of my apartment because knew I reporters were waiting for me and I couldn't see my family because I couldn't accept their pity. But talking with you, listening to you telling me about your trips around the world, your crazy work stories was so refreshing and literally brought me back to life. _

_You might not realize it Maura but just by talking to me treating me like a normal person and not a victim like everyone else helped me. _

_Thanks to you I'm now able to sleep in my own bed with the lights off and even if I still have occasional nightmares my nights are mostly filled up with dreams about you, and since we met about us. I can't really explain the way I feel about you but I know it's not like anything I felt before. _

_I remember going to bed that night after coming back from the fair watching you sleep asking myself how I was going to live without you now that I experienced having you in my life for real . I mean I was already addicted to our chats and emails and got upset when you couldn't talk to me for a couple days, actually I remember being unable to sleep if we didn't talk for a few minutes first… Now that we met it's worse. I think about you all the time, about seeing you, doing things with you. You look at me so differently than most people that I feel you're the only one I can be myself with._

_Being away from you is killing me Maura, I know we can visit, that it's only an hour and a half flight, but it's not good enough. I mean you deserve better than me Maura, you deserve someone who knows what he or she wants, not someone who's so screwed up that she's almost drawing in her own darkness and fears. I wish I could be that someone but I'm not. I have so many things to sort out before being fit to be in a relationship and I feel that being so dependent to you is unhealthy for neither of us. I need to get back on my feet without pulling you down in my darkness with me ._

_I would love to offer you to remain friends but considering the romantic feelings we developed for each other I don't think that would be reasonable. I hope that someday you will be able to forgive me and that you will come to realize that this is the best for you._

_Thank you for saving my life, don't forget me, cause I won't forget you,_

_Love always, Jane._

Immediately after hitting the send button Jane closed her laptop and buried herself under her duvet in fetal position, her eyes were filled up with tears. She knew that forgetting about her would be painful, even excruciating but it was better for Maura.

In NY Maura was also off today and had resisted the urge to call or IM Jane for the past few days because she knew she needed time to think. A few seconds after Jane hit the send button Maura who was checking her professional emails was able to read her email.

Sitting in her bed as well and reading the heart breaking message Maura had to fight hard not to burst into tears but was able to contain herself because she was expecting Jane to push her away like this. She knew that Jane felt like a burden, like a dead weight and that some day she might push her away "for her own good." After confronting her bout their romantic feelings two days ago a Maura became even more convinced that Jane was going to push her away because she knew that Jane was convinced she wasn't good enough for her, mostly because of how affected she was by her recent trauma. Yes Maura had time to prepare herself, that why she didn't burst into tears or panic by calling Jane. Instead she simply closed her laptop, bounced out of bed, grabbed a suitcase under her bed, grabbed a few sets of clothes in her wardrobe, called a cab and drove to JFK airport.

Flying towards Boston Maura was still calm. She knew that she need to remain quiet and eloquent if she wanted to make clear it to Jane that she wasn't going to give up on her that easily, that no matter how scared she was and how bad she felt about herself, the bond they shared was stronger.

A few hours later, around 7 pm Maura found herself in front of Jane's door. Quickly knocking twice taking a deep breath Maura realized that unlike the last time she was in front Jane's door, that she hadn't prepared a speech, but it didn't matter, all she needed was to speak from her heart and for once instead of listening to her brain.

Hearing someone knocking at her door Jane started to groan, convinced it was her overwhelming mother checking up on her. Painfully getting out off bed Jane tried to calm herself down not willing to explode at her mother's face knowing she would have to explain to her why she was in such a bad mood.

Taking a deep breath Jane finally opened the door:

Looking straight into Jane's eyes without even giving her a few seconds to realize that she was standing in front of her Maura finally stated the few words she has been meaning to say since she read Jane's email :

"You're wrong."

**So guys, I know you hate me right now ;)**

**I know this chapter is short and not very elaborate but I really wanted things to be simple and straight to the point. **

**Next chapter is gonna be intense!**

**Anyway tell me what you think of Jane's email and Maura's crazy idea to show up at Jane's apartment?**

**I think that it's realistic to imagine Maura remaining calm after reading Jane's email because we know how she analyzes things , so we can eeasily imagine that she considered that Jane might push her away after she confronted her about their growing feelings right?**

**What do you think?**


	11. Confrontation

**Thank you guys for all the reviews on last chapter, I don't know what you say...you guys rck!**

**Chapter 11 :**

**Confrontation : **

"Gee Maura what in hell are you doing here?"

"May I come in?Or do you want us to have this conversation on your door step?" Without waiting for Jane's approval Maura stepped into her apartment determined to expose her point of view to Jane even if she didn't want to hear it.

"Please come in, but I'm not sure what you want me to say, I told you everything in the email I sent you." Closing the door behind Maura Jane couldn't believe her eyes and was scared actually of what Maura had to say to her and that might just explode at her face.

"About that, how in hell could you do that?After all we shared , don't you think I deserve better than an email?" Maura said fists on both sides of her hips.

"See that's exactly why you and I shouldn't be together, I'm a complete jerk." Walking towards her couch determined to avoid Maura's eyes Jane was determined to do everything she could to push Maura further away all the way back to NY.

"Oh no no no, you're know getting away with it that easily!" Grabbing her friend's arm, trying to make her look at her in the eyes Maura knew exactly why Jane was avoiding eye contact . She knew the Detective well enough to know that if she looked at her straight in the eyes Jane would see how sincere she was and wasn't ready to believe that someone could love her so much.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry, I just knew that I wouldn't be able to end it if I had to either look at you or hear you voice." Sitting on her couch cupping her face with he hands Jane knew that she wouldn't be able to remain strong and stick to her decision now that Maura was in front of her.

"So you don't really want to end things?"Sitting next to Jane at a reasonable distance trying not to suffocate her, Maura was trying to make Jane talk as much as possible hoping that hearing herself talk might help her realize that there was more reasons to fight than to escape their relationship.

"Of course not, you're the best thing that ever happened to me…" Jane finally admitted , unable to breath, feeling overwhelmed after finally saying it out loud.

"Then why did you send me this email?"

"Did you actually read it entirely or just the last two lines?"

"I read it entirely but I'm not satisfied with your explanations." Maura replied moving a bit closer to her friend feeling she needed support.

"Gee, this is hard….Well first I don't believe in long distance relationship, it never works…"

"That's not a problem I can move to Boston." Maura objected sitting straight, showing no sign of doubt or weakness.

Maura didn't came to visit Jane unprepared, she knew exactly what kind of arguments Jane would used to convince her that they weren't meant to be together and was prepared to contradict and destroy them, one by one.

"You would really do that? You would leave your career , your apartment, not to mention your parents?" Jane replied her voice shaking as she slightly turned her head .

"If it meant to be with you yes." Looking straight into Jane's eyes Maura was never so sure of anything i her entire life.

"Oh Maura…I couldn't let you do that…"

Her hand on Jane's knee, squeezing is gently, not willing to lose eye contact , Maura knew this was the crucial moment she had been expected and feared for a while . It was the moment when she was supposed to spill her guts to Jane without shaking or hesitating because she knew that the only way to make Jane believe in them was to strongly state her arguments without showing any signs of weakness or doubt.

"Don't you get it Jane? I don't care about my job, I can practice anywhere. I don't care about my soulless duplex either and would much rather live with you in your warm and comfortable apartment. As for my parents, they barely know that I exist and I'm done trying to make them acknowledge me or wait for them to display their parental affection. I do not belong in New York, I belong where my heart is, and my heart is with you." Gently caressing Jane's cheek with the back of her hand Maura started to feel that Jane was starting to pay attention to what she was saying and was slowly letting her guard down.

"Maura…." Jane sighed shaking her head, looking down.

"Obviously I still have a strong work ethic so would need to find my replacement but I'm sure it's not going to be an issue, if we decide that's what we both want I could move here in a couple of months."

"Oh Maura, sweetheart, I wish things were that easy but they're not."

"Are you talking about the fact that you're convinced that you're screwed up to paraphrase you?"

"Among other things."

"Oh because you think I don't have my flaws as well? Let me tell you something Jane, you think that I'm courageous because I went to the Congo, but I'm not. I have been slowly dying from the inside because of my relationship with my mother, but I'm too much of a coward to confront her, because I'm scared to death of being rejected. I'm done being scared Jane, I probably lost my mother for ever because I never had the courage to face her, but I won't loose you. So if you don't want me to move to Boston just yet fine I'll stay in New York until we figure things out and you're ready for me to move. We can do this at your pace, but I'm not giving up Jane." Swallowing hard trying to hold the tears rushing to her eyes Maura who was usually trying not to expose herself like that suddenly felt naked but relieved to finally have the opportunity to tell Jane how she felt without censuring herself.

"I know how hurt you are and I wish I could fix you up…"

"You already are Jane. Ever since I met you I finally found someone to talk to and to laugh with. I used to be so lonely unable to connect with any one. I would go to bed feeling a little bit emptier every night but ever since I met you I go to bed feeling a little bit more alive and I know you feel the same way."

"I do, I'm sorry for pushing you away Maura. I just felt the way you made me feel was only going one way, and I just didn't want to be selfish and accept your help and let you make me feel better without giving it back you know."

"Well you do help me more than you can ever imagine. Look Jane, I know you have things to figure out and that you're probably not ready to be in a serious relationship, but as I said I'm willing to take things as slow as you want, as long as you don't push me away ever again."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, trust me you don't want to …"

"Do not telling what I want!"Maura suddenly hissed loosing her cool for the first time.

"I'm sorry Maura. I know that you feel that everything I say is just bullshit hide the fact that I'm terrified and you're right. I have now idea how to do this. I know I want to but I just don't know how and I don't want to hurt you."

" I do. I know you like being the strong one, but please let me be here for you. I don't know more about relationships than you do but I know you Jane. I mean we know each other better than we know ourselves and we know what the other wants and needs. I know it won't be easy and that we might get hurt in the process but don't you think that not trying and spending the rest of our lives having regrets and asking ourselves what could have been would actually be more painful?"

"It probably would. God you look exhausted. Would you like to have some rest before continuing this conversation?Don't worry I'm not trying to avoid talking. I just need to breath for a little if you don't mind."

"No I don't, you're right, we're both physically and emotionally exhausted. "

"Then let's take this to the bedroom Doctor." Holding Maura's hand looking straight into her eyes Jane was finally giving Maura the hope she need, the sign that she was indeed willing to trust her and give this a try.

A few minutes later Jane and Maura were lying in bed together, Maura on her back on the left side of the bed, her arms wrapped around Jane's shoulder and Jane on her left side in fetal position her head on Maura's chest.

That night both women felt asleep in silence, Jane listening to Maura's heart beats knowing it was beating so fast for her and Maura gently rubbing Jane's shoulder with her thumb, kissing the top of her head from time to time.

Both women remained silent because they both needed to apprehend about what was happening and trying to figure out what was going to happen next. Strangely even if neither of them knew how to deal with the situation they weren't scared to go into this completely blind because they trusted their feelings and their ability to make each other see what was important and true.

**So guys what do you think?I know it seems that Jane is slowly giving up fighting Maura and her feelings but trust me it's not the end of the drama!**

**Sorry if you think their conversation ended a bit abruptly but I didn't know how to end it but had to at some point you know...**

**Reviews and feedback are more than welcome, you guys are my biggest inspiration!Sometimes you see things I dont and it helps me a lot to write!**


	12. Belonging

**Chapter 12:**

**Belonging : **

The next day Maura woke up early and watched Jane sleep for her while. She looked so peaceful, relaxed like if she had suddenly gave up fighting her and her feelings. Looking down at Jane Maura couldn't help but hoping that Jane had indeed finally decided to give her, to give their relationship a try, and try to be happy far from all the drama that had almost destroyed her.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you this morning."Maura smiled gently wipping a few hair off Jane's face with her fingers.

"Good and you?" Jane replied mechanically scratching the scars on her hands.

"I'm good, does it hurt?"Maura asked gently rubbing the top of Jane's right hand with her thumb.

"Yeah sometimes…"Shrugging her shoulders, looking down her scarred hands Jane immediately saw the blade penetrating her skin pinning her hands on the floor and started to feel the blood in her mouth. The image of what Hoyt did to her was haunting her days and night and looking at her scars made things worse.

"How about now?"Pressing her mouth against Jane's scar stroking it delicately with her warm lips Maura wished that she could make Jane's pain go away for ever, but knew that it would take more than a magic kiss to make Jane's pain disappear.

"Don't do that, they're ugly, I'm ugly." Withdrawing her hand from Maura's grip, burying herself under her duvet was obviously not ready to let Maura touch her scars.

Realizing her mistake and determined to properly apologize and convince her that once again she was wrong, Maura slowly joined Jane under the duvet and crawled on top on her.

Now in the complete obscurity the two women couldn't see anything, but they could feel each other. Jane could feel Maura's warm breath on her face and the weight of her body against hers and Maura could feel Jane's shaking body underneath her.

"They're not ugly, they're the proof of how strong you are, and you my dear are beautiful."Maura whispered pressing her lips against Jane's mouth.

Lying on her back Jane could almost feel the weight of Maura's entire body pressing against her lips, it was so overwhelming that she couldn't resist it , so she surrounded and slightly opened her mouth.

Feeling that Jane was finally giving in Maura took the opportunity to gently thrust her tongue inside Jane's mouth pressing her lips harder against hers hoping to make her open her mouth wider.

Feeling Maura pressuring her Jane had no choice but to oblige and as they tongue finally met for the first time and started to tangle together in a perfectly synced ballet Jane suddenly felt electricity running through her entire body from her toes to her head.

Gently caressing Jane's tongue Maura tried her best not to put too much pressure on Jane's body and tried to lift up her torso a bit by pressing her hands on the mattress.

Feeling that Maura relieving the pressure she had on her Jane immediately wrapped her arms around her and pulled her back against her, holding her tight trying to keep her from escaping again.

"Easy tiger I'm not going anywhere." Maura smiled pressing her lips against Jane's one last time before breaking the kiss.

"Sorry, I just thought…"Trying to catch her breath uncovering them Jane suddenly felt more relaxed and looking deep into Maura's eyes, seeing the love and devotion she actually felt beautiful for the first time in a long time.

"Shhh..."Pressing her finger against Jane's mouth looking down at her Maura was finally able to see hope in her eyes, hope that maybe she could make her feel safe again.

"So you're actually talented with your tongue for something else than speaking." Jane smiled gently biting Maura's finger.

"Jane!" Maura squealed feeling her face turning read.

"What?I bet you're a screamer too, right?"

"Oh My god!This is so inappropriate, I'm a lady Jane, I do not scream!" Maura mumbled straightening up on top of her.

"Oh we'll see about that, I'm gonna make you scream so loud that the neighbors are gonna call 911." Sitting up in bed facing her Jane immediately grabbed Maura's hips with both her hands and pulled her closer to her.

"I have no trouble believing that , you're….italian after all. I'm sure you're very passionate."Swallowing hard wrapping her arms around Jane's neck and her legs around her waist Maura was literally sitting on Jane's lap smiling in anticipation.

"We'll see about that...How about you stay here and relax while I make us some breakfast?" Seeing the desire in Maura's eyes Jane knew that changing the subject was the safest thing to do, she wasn't ready to take that step yet or even to talk about it.

"Are you going to bring me breakfast in bed every single day?"Sliding back on the mattress Maura immediately felt Jane's discomfort regarding the whole "intimacy" matter and understood her need to change the subject.

"Of course not, I don't want you to turn into a spoiled princess..."Getting out of bed putting her sleepers on Jane suddenly started to contemplate the idea of waking up next to her every morning but knew it would be a while before they could enjoy each other's company on a full time basis.

"But I am a princess."

"Yes you are and I intend to treat you as such." Jane said kissing Maura's forehead before disappearing in her kitchen.

Lying in bed her head on Jane's pillow, smelling her perfume Maura started to think about her future with Jane. She knew that things wouldn't be easy, that Jane had insecurities and that living apart wouldn't make things easier, but she couldn't help to feel that what was going on between them was meant to be, she could feel it in her guts.

Even if Maura was usually very practical, very scientific, always considering every possible scenario before making a decision and always choosing the safest one, this time she decided to listen to her heart. Being with Jane made her feel safe, loved and fulffiled in her heart, her stomach, in every pore of her skin for the first time in her life. Unlike every relationship she had before being with Jane was so natural and precious and she wasn't going to let her big brain dictate her behavior .

She knew that Jane was going to feel the urge to prove herself to her, that she could take care of her, that she wasn't a victim anymore and somehow Maura was enjoying the idea of being treated like a princess for once rather than giving without receiving like in all her previous relationships.

In the kitchen Jane was making cofee and miraculously found cookies her mom had brought her the previous day. Thinking about it Jane was struggling to believe that Maura had flew all the way to Boston just to reassure her of her feelings and to prove to her how determined she was. Obviously Jane always knew how determined Maura was especially with her carreer and her phliantropic commitments but never thought she was worth fighting for. Reassured and comforted by Maura's words and actions Jane slowly started to believe that maybe she wasn't broken beyond repair after all and that if Maura could see the light in her maybe she could try to see it as well or at least trust Maura to reveal it to her.

Trust that was something that was hard for Jane to give. At work the only person she trusted was Korsak, she knew she could put her life in her hands and at home she only trusted her mother. But trusting Maura, letting her show her the way towards the light was hard, because she was scared of getting hurt but also because Jane has always been a leader, now a follower and had issues letting anyone guiding her.

Looking towards her bedroom knowing that Maura was waiting for her, Jane knew that she had no choice but to allow Maura take the lead, because as much as she wanted to she had no idea how to be with her and to make things work between them. Maura was her golden chance, she knew it and she wasn't about to screw things up because of her pride or her insecurities.

"Home make cookies and coffee with cream for my princess." Jane announced walking towards the bed carying a large tray in her hands.

"Yummy..."Maura said sitting up in bed licking her lips.

"So,Did you have time to consider what you would like us to spend our day?"

"Well my visit being unexpected I suppose you do not have anything planned, but don't worry I would be perfectly happy spending the day in bed." Maura replied taking a sip at her coffee.

"Don't you think we should make the most of the little time we have together?Not that staying in bed all day wouldn't be great but you know..."

"I understand your point, but I told you I could stay as long as necessary."

"I know but I have to go back to work tomorrow and..."

"And nothing, how about we focus on today and enjoy ourselves?Don't worry about tomorrow. I'll be happy to stay here and wait for you to come home, I'm sure your cupboards and closets need rearrangement."

"I'm sure they do. Actually I was thinking you could take me to your parents' house, if it's not too much trouble."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know you grew up between here and New York before going to boarding school and I would love to see your old bedroom ."

"Alright, I would be more than happy to give you a tour of our mansion. Actually I also lived there when I was studying at BCU so don't expect to see a bedroom full of dolls."

"Alright. Let's finish breakfast first alright?"

"Alright."

Finishing her breakfast Maura could help but touched that Jane wanted to know more about her childhood that she was showing a genuine desire to get to know her better, which is a million miles away from the guys she usually dates who are only interested in either her body or her money. With Jane things were different thought, didn't fake being interested, she paid attention and remember every little detail..

About an hour later Jane and Maura were finally in front of her parents' mansion, well at least in front of the of the enormous gate that was protecting it from intruders.

"Good morning Charlie, this is my friend Detective Jane Rizzoli from Boston Homicide, Jane meet Charlie our security guard." Maura proudly said introducing the man standing next to the car.

"Good morning Detective, Miss Isles, It's so nice to see you .Your mother didn't mention your visit when she left two days ago."

"She doesn't know I'm here, my visit was completely unscheduled."

"Well I'm happy to see you, enjoy your stay." Charlie said opening the gate.

"Damn, you call it a mansion, I call it a freaking castle!"Entering the house marveling at the gigantic marble stairs leading to the superior floors and the huge chandelier hanging above her Jane couldn't believe her knew Maura was born privileged but had no idea as to the extend of her wealth.

"Well ...It's been in my family for generations, my great great father drew the plans himself. Lead me show you around." Holding Jane's hands climbing the marble stairs Maura couldn't help but thinking that Jane and her were from two different social economical backgrounds and didn't know how to make sure it wasn't a problem between them.

As they were walking towards her bedroom Maura took time to introduce Jane to the paintings of her ancestors that were proudly hanging on the walls.

"Wow your house is really like a museum, like a little piece of history."

"Yes, history is very important for my family, those are only family portraits and paintings, you should see our art collections that are spread around the house, we have sculptures and various objects from every key period of the world's mordern history, it's facisnating."

" I bet it is, but you know what I find even more fascinating?"Jane said snaking her arms around her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"No, but I would love for you to tell me."Leaning back against Jane feeling her skin against her Maura suddenly felt home, not because she was in her childhood house but because she was in Jane's arms.

"I find it fascinating that after being raised surrounded by such extravagence you actually turned out to be such a simple,down to earth, selfless woman."

"You don't find me extravagant?"

"Well I certainly found you very original, even a little bit crazy at times, but you're not like those rich people I met who think they're entitled to everything without giving anything back and who feel they're above the law."

"Well I...appreciate that , I never wanted my money to be a problem between us, really."

"I know sweetheart, you know I'm not with you for your money and I know you're not trying to buy my affection, we're good don't worry." Jane whispered gently stroking Maura's naked shoulder with her lips.

"Good, how about I show you my bedroom now?"Maura offered relieved.

"Absolutely."

As they were entering Maura's bedroom Jane took a few seconds to loo around, knowing that this bedroom was probably the only place Maura really felt comfortable in and that the way it was decorated would reveal a lot.

"So this is my modest bedroom."

"It's exactly how I pictured it."

"Is it?"

"Yes, I imagined it simple with pictures of your trips around the world, lots of book and trophies..."

"Well it seems you know me well. I always enjoyed traveling and reading, you know it's always been my way of escaping reality allowing myself to dream of a better world or of a better life. As for the trophies they're only useless attempts to make my mother notice me."

"Well you don't have to do anything to make me notice you, it doesn't matter for me that you graduated at top of your med school or that you're the youngest Chief ME of the history of New-York state, you're the most incredible woman I ever met, alright?"

"I know Jane, I know I don't have to make any efforts with you to make you notice me and that I don't have to hide anything either, it's refreshing. It's just…"Falling back on her bed Maura felt vulnerable, being here was harder than she had anticipated. Watching the signs of all her accomplishments on the walls was only reminding her of how sad and lonely her childhood really was.

"Tell me."Joining Maura on her bed, wrapping herself around her pulling her as close to her as she possibly could Jane wanted to show her that she had her unconditional support and that she would never had to be anyone else than herself.

"It's just that what is happening between you and me is important and I would appreciate being able to talk to her about it, to get her advice. She's been happily married to my dad for over 35 years so she must know something about relationships." Lying on her side facing Jane but unable to look at her Maura suddenly felt the need to express the emptiness she had been burying inside for so long, hoping that Jane would make her feel whole again.

"I'm sure she does and I'm so sorry that you're not close enough to her to ask for advice, but if it can make you feel any better once we decide to come out you'll have my mother to talk to."

"Really?Do you believe my mother is going to like me?"

"You're kidding me?My mom is going to love you, I'm sure she's going to pressure me to marry you 5 minutes after meeting you ."Jane joked gently stroking Maura's cheek with her thumb.

"I don't know Jane, I mean I'm not…good with people. I'm socially awkward, I got lucky with you because you're tolerant and you see beyond appearances but…"

"But nothing, Ma is the warmest person I know. She's going to see how much you smile and how open you are with people you don't know and she's going to love you. Not to mention that once she founds out you're the reason why I'm getting you'll have her eternal gratitude. I promise."

"I believe you, but are you ready to introduce me to your family?"

"Not quite. You know my family is overwhelming and they're going to ask us questions I'm not ready to answer to. I think that we need to figure things out before coming out to any one."

"You're right we need to find out what we want, and you know define our relationship and we need to be able to do that without feeling pressured by your family's expectations."

"Exactly. "

"What are we exactly Jane?I mean are we a couple?Am I your girlfriend?"Rising her head feeling her heart hammering her chest Maura finally had the courage to ask Jane to define their relationship, and was scared to death to hear the answer.

"You're the one who told me to try to enjoy today, so stop trying to define everything, but if you really need to then yes we're together, you're my girl." Jane said pressing her lips against Maura's suddenly feeling the need to reassure her.

Hearing those words Maura was suddenly overwhelmed with joy and an intense feeling of fulfillment. Jane and her had kissed earlier and cuddled but she didn't know if it meant that Jane had finally decided to trust her and give their relationship a chance. Kissing Jane Maura suddenly had a feeling that she was never going to have to be alone ever again, that she finally belonged somewhere and to someone . On top of that Maura was over excited to finally meet Jane's clan hoping they would welcome her and be the family she never had, giving her the love and support she never received from her own family and had been desperately looking for her entire life.

Saying those words, Jane suddenly felt more confident, in her ability to finally recover from what Hoy did to her and in her ability to make Maura happy. Yes feeling Maura's love through her lips Jane felt proud to be with someone that wonderful and was determined to do everything in her power to be worthy of her. Maura was a princess after all and she intended to treat her as such.

**So guys, I was disappointed regarding the reviews on the past chapter which IMO was very important. This one was important too, they're starting to consider coming out and Jane for the first time showed trust and confidence in their relationship. I hope you liked this chapter enough to review, remember it's hard work for me(yes guys it's full of grammatical mistakes but I still work hard to write this story!),but it only takes 30 seconds to review!You guys rock and are my inspiration!**


	13. Jealousy

**To Maurabee: Maura did say "Yummy" twice on the show...on I kissed a girl and then on episode 7 of season 2...I know this is AU and that sometimes I don't stick to their personalities but the yummy thing happened on the show :)**

**Anyway guys, thank you so much for the support on last chapter...It seems you all want to meet Maura's mom...well it's gonna happen but not now, be patient!**

**Chapter 13 :**

**Jealousy :**

After a couple of hours of cuddling Jane seeing how painful it was for Maura to be in her parents' house decided it was time for them to go home. After eating lunch from that little chinese restaurant Jane was dying to have Maura try the two women decided to crawl back in bed and enjoy the last hours they got to spend together. A few hours before, while they were still at the mansion they both painfully decided that it was better if Maura flew back to New York tonight. Obviously neither of them wanted the separation to happen so soon but after considering it carefully they realized it was the best thing to do. Jane had only started working 2 weeks earlier and couldn't possibly ask to take more personal time, at least not without telling Korsak that her and Maura were dating, which they both agreed was too soon. Also they both agreed that it wouldn't be healthy for Maura to stay home all day while Jane would be at work, not knowing when she would be home. So after 24 intense hours Maura was about to fly back to New York.

"I don't want you to go." Laying in bed on her side facing Maura, her right arm on her hip Jane never felt so sad in her entire life. Laying there looking at the woman she was falling in love with she was wondering how she would be able to let her leave now they were finally together and how she would be able to sleep now that they had tasted the joy of sleeping and waking up in her arms.

" Me neither but we agreed it was for the best. You can not ask for more personal days and staying home by myself wouldn't be healthy for me. " Looking into Jane's big brown eyes Maura was also sad that she had to leave, knowing that it meant going back to her empty, meaningless life.

"I know. You still want me to come visit you in two weeks right?"

"Of course I do. I can not wait. I'm sure you're going to love everything I already planned for us to do."

"Please don't tell me it involves going to a museum or to the opera."

"Of course not. Don't worry, I'm going to show you New York the way real New Yorkers know it but I will try my best not to bore you to death."

"Alright I trust you, but you know the only place I want to see is your bedroom. I can completely imagine us spending the entire week end in bed making up for the time we were appart..."

"That sounds lovely. " Gently caressing Jane's face with her thumb Maura couldn't help but smiling because she knew that Jane didn't mean any sexual, that she respected her too much to ask her for sex so soon and that she was so much of a romantic that she probably wanted to wait the perfect moment .

Being with Jane, cuddling, kissing on her bed was a new experience for Maura. Unlike her previous lovers Jane didn't try to grab her breasts or her butt after their first kiss. Maybe it was because she was a woman or because she had been raised to respect other people's intimacy but her touch was always respectful and never inappropriate . Being with Jane Maura felt respected for the first time in her life, Jane was treated her like a lady and she loved it.

"Before you go there is something I would like us to talk about if you don't mind." Biting her lip Jane didn't know how to bring up that subject, and was hoping they would agree.

"You can tell me anything."

"Well ... I know you don't want to hurt me or to do anything that would make me feel uncomfortable but I also know that you're...more active than I am, I mean sexually and it might be selfish of me to ask you that but I don't want you to see other people." Jane mumbled shaking fearing Maura's reaction.

"Of course not Jane, I don't want to see other people, how could you ever think that?"Pressing her lips against Jane, Maura once again was hit by how little confident Jane was.

"I don't know Maura, you used to tell me about your regular sexual encounters, I know you have needs, importants needs that I won't be able to fulfill and you might get tempted to have them fulfilled by someone else...I'm sorry Maura, I don't mean no disrespect, please believe me..."

"I know. Well let me tell you something Jane. Yes I used to enjoy sex and had multiples partners over the years but they never fulfilled any of my needs. I used to sleep with all those men because I was hoping one of them would make me feel not so lonely and would fill up the hole in my life, in my heart. But the truth is that every time I wake up next to a new man I feel a little more empty inside, but being with you, being in your arms I feel complete for the first time in my life. It has nothing to do with sexual satisfaction. You make me feel like I finally belong somewhere, that I'm not all alone in the world anymore and that's all I need, trust me."

"Good because you're my girl and Jane Rizzoli doesn't share." Smiling pulling Maura against her Jane suddenly felt reassured and more confident on her ability to give Maura what she needed despite the distance and lack of sexual interactions between them.

"Yes, I'm your girl." Rolling on top of Jane kissing her, running her hands through her curly hair Maura suddenly felt that all her needs were perfectly taken care off, she didn't need to be naked in that bed and to have Jane inside her to feel satisfied, all she needed was to look down in her big brown eyes to see the love and devotion to feel that all her needs were satisfied.

A few hours later Maura was in New-York heart broken to be away from Jane after spending only a day with her. Laying in bed that night after taking for over an hour on the phone both women started to dream about Jane's next visit . Both women knew that being in a long distance relationship, seeing each other a couple of days every other week would be hard, but they knew they both needed to have their own space and to be able to take things slow. Obviously they both wanted to live together but knew that taking that step too soon would be a mistake and neither of them was willing to rush into something they weren't ready for taking the risk to screw things up. Both Maura and Jane knew that it was worth it, that making their relationship work this way would make it stronger.

For the next few days Maura and Jane went back to their busy lives, went to work, spent times with their families but always making sure to talk to each other on the phone every night before going to bed. That nightly phone called has always been their"thing" but it became even more important now that they were dating and neither of them were able to fall asleep without hearing the other's voice.

That night was a saturday night and Jane was working on a difficult case, but knowing that Maura would home early decided to allow herself a small break.

As she was sitting on her couch waiting for Maura to reply to her skype invititation Jane's heart was hammering her chest, just like every time she knew she was going to see Maura's beautiful face on her screen.

"You're all dressed up."Jane frowned as Maura appeared on her screen wearing a little black dress with an impressive cleavage revealing her generous breasts.

Looking at her girlfriend closely Jane could see that she was also wearing make up and fancy earings.

"Hey sweetheart, didn't you receive the message I left on your phone?" Maura asked fixing up her hair.

"No I haven't had time to check my voice mail, so are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, as I explained in the message, I'm having dinner with a colleague tonight, he wrote a fascinating article in the last edition of the monthly forensic journal and invited me to dinner to talk about it."

"A friend?" Jane groaned rising her eye brows.

"Yes Jane, a friend. The article is about the influence of the elements on body decomposition, so trust me when I say that this dinner is going to be everything but romantic."

"Right and that's why you're dressed like that?Damn it Maura if you leaned over I'm sure your boobs are gonna burst right out of that dress!"Jane said rising her voice.

"Would you please calm down?We're going to that very fancy french restaurant on Park Avenue and I can't possibly go there wearing a pair of jeans. This dress is perfectly appropriate."

"No it's not, unless you want to send the clear message that dessert will be served at your place, in your bed with your legs in the air!"

"Enough!I thought we talked about this?I 'm with you Jane and have no interest into engaging in any kind of sexual relationship with anyone else but you."Feeling her pulse rise Maura was suddenly very angry at Jane, not because she was insecure but because of the way she talked to her, like if she was such an easy lay.

"And yet, it's saturday and you're going out with some guy..."

"You told me you were working tonight, so I assumed we wouldn't be chatting. "

"Yes I did, but I figured I could use a little break and thought you would either be working too or at home."

"I'm sorry Jane, look my driver should be here soon. I promise we can talk all day tomorrow if you want, but I really have to go."

"No you're not!You're not going out with that jerk. You're my girl, you shouldn't be going out with any one else than me!"

"Jane, please be reasonable. I am your girl and next saturday you're going to take me to the fanciest restaurant in Manhattan if you want but in the mean time I'm going out with a friend the same way you dinner with Detectives Frost and Korsak every week. I will talk to you tomorrow afternoon."

"Don't you dare do that Maura!"

"I'm yours Jane, but I can not talk to you when you're like this, goodnight."

_Maura Isles is now offline._

"Fuck!" Closing her laptop throwing it on her coffee table Jane couldn't believe Maura was doing that to her. She was going to dinner with a guy who clearly had anterior motives and was wearing that dress that was clearly an invitation for sex and she basically hang up on her. Walking around in her appartement like an animal in cage Jane was enraged. She couldn't believe Maura would do that to her, she promised, she looked at her in the eyes and promised her that she didn't need any one else, but she was clearly lying because she just choose that guy over her.

A few thousands miles away Maura went to have dinner with her friend who actually spent the entire night talking about his article and didn't show the smallest interest in anything else. Sitting in the middle of that fancy french restaurant Maura couldn't help but thinking that Jane had taken her insecurities issues one step too far. Thinking about it Maura started to realize that on top on her own insecurities Jane didn't trust her to stay faithful , that she saw her as a frivolous woman. Feeling her heart breaking into pieces Maura realized that making Jane trust her would be hard, that until they were in the same city Jane would always doubt her loyalty and her own ability to make her happy regardless of the distance and she knew she would have to fight,hoping that it was worth it.

**Alright guys, I do not expect good reviews on this chapter. You might be desappointed thinking that things are going to fast that Maura should have stayed in Boston and maybe see Korsak, but I wanted them to move forward and to start this long distance relationship. I hope you're not desappointed that I wrote a chapter where Jane is jealous again, but this time it's different because they're together...Geee this chapter sucks I'm sorry guys I promise next one will be worth it!I'm a bit pissed at the moment and I guess it shows in my writing.**

**I think Jane over reacted and that Maura didn't do anything wrong that she can't just stop living because Jane is insecure and that she was right to stop the conversation until she calms herself down.**

**What do YOU think?**


	14. Patience

**Chapter 14:**

**Patience:**

For the next few hours Jane wandered in her apartment, walking around in circles like an animal in cage. She couldn't believe that Maura would purposely hurt and provoke her like that. Exhausted after spending her evening cursing her girlfriend Jane finally settled down on her couch a bottle of vodka in her hand.

Trying to calm herself down she poured herself a glass, then another, and another until she could barely hold the bottle in her hand. Around 11 O clock' Jane finally grabbed her phone and dialed Maura's number.

_You've reach Dr Maura Isles' number, please leave a message and I will call you back. BIPPPP_

"It's fucking 11pm, why in hell aren't you answering your fucking phone?Are you too busy fucking him?I swear to God Maura if you screwed him...Don't even bother calling me back!"

Throwing her phone on the coffee table trying to stand up Jane was now convinced that Maura was indeed cheating on her. After stumbling several times trying to stand she finally gave up and decided to sleep on the couch.

In New York Maura was sitting in her living room in front of her fire place trying to make sense of Jane's behavior. Even if she could understand her insecurities she couldn't understand the disrespect. Sitting on her couch trying to warm herself up Maura was trying to convince herself that Jane didn't mean any of the horrible things she had said, that it was just her insecurities talking. Unfortunately Maura found herself struggling trying to convince herself and that's why she chose to ignore it when she felt her phone vibrated in her pocket and she saw Jane's name on the screen. A couple of minutes later Maura's phone started to vibrate again, indicating she had a voice mail. Taking a deep breath as she dialed her voice mail number Maura had this terrible feeling that Jane didn't call to apologize. Hearing the first few words of Jane's message, the tone on her voice Maura immediately understood that she was inebriated . Turning her phone off letting it slowly fall on the floor Maura could feel the tears running down her cheek. What could have happened to Jane in her life for her to be to scared and so insecured?Knowing that Jane was in no condition to have a proper conversation Maura went to bed hoping that things were still fixable, that with love and patience Jane would be able to exorcise her deemons and allow herself to be happy.

The next morning Jane woke up, the sun shining on her face with a serious hangover. Sitting up, slapping her face trying to wake herself up she immediately saw the phone laying on the table and remembered the heinous message she had left on Maura's phone.

"Oh God, she's gonna hate me." Jane said to herself leaning over to grab her phone.

Dialing Maura's number Jane was praying that she could forgive her for being so disrespectful and hurtful.

"Dr Isles speaking." Maura mumbled turning her head to check her watch.

"Hey sweetheart, did I wake you up?" Biting her lower lips Jane could hear in Maura's voice that she didn't get much sleep last night and could feel how hurt she was.

"Yes, I didn't get too much sleep last night, are you sober?" Laying in bed looking at the ceiling Maura didn't have the strength to sit up in bed and was fearing that this phone call might turn into another confrontation.

"Yes, I'm sorry about last night, I'm not a drinker, actually that bottle has been in my fridge for a year . I don't don't know why I started to drink like that, this isn't me Maura, you have to believe me." Almost begging her girlfriend to forgive her, her voice slightly shaking Jane was slowly realizing the consequences of her actions.

"I don't know what to believe Jane. I understand your insecurities and your lack of confidence and I'm willing to work on them. I even understand that jealousy can occur when you live so far away but the way you treated me, the disrespect you showed that is something I can not understand nor tolerate."

"I'm sorry you know this isn't me, I respect you more than anybody else. Please tell me what to do and I'll do it..."

"There is nothing you can do Jane, except changing the vision you have of me, but I'm not sure that's manageable."

" I do not think you're a whore or anything like that, you're a princess and I treated you like crap. Please can we just put this behind us?."

"I'm sorry Jane, I have to get up. I'm having brunch with my parents. Have a good day." Closing her eyes clenching her teeth, holding the tears Maura hang up the phone without giving Jane the time to respond.

"You too..." Jane sighed falling back on her couch.

Laying down looking at the ceiling Jane knew that Maura was hurt and she couldn't blame her, not only she had doubted her loyalty but she had treated her like if she was some promiscuous whore. Looking down at her laptop Jane started to think that maybe ending things now before things got too serious and Maura decided to move to town might have been the most reasonable things to do. Jane knew she wasn't ready for a relationship, that she had too much anger and frustration that still needed to be dealt with . She knew she should have never get involved with Maura but she couldn't help having those strong and unsettling feelings. Being with Maura, seeing herself through her eyes Jane started to think that she might not have been so damaged and allowed herself to be happy but after the way she treated her last night Jane realized that they were both wrong, that she was damaged beyond repairs and that by staying with Maura would only hurt her more.

Grabbing her laptop on her coffee table Jane decided that Maura at least deserved some explanations .

_Dear Maura,_

_Again I'm sorry about last night, I have no excuses to explain my behavior . It was completely inappropriate and disrespectful. I think I'm not ready for a relationship, that I have issues I need to work on before being ready for a healthy relationship. I know I should have never get involved with you until I was ready but being with you, holding you in my arms was the most incredible feeling I ever experienced. When you looked at me and told me I was beautiful I started to believe that I might not be damaged beyond repaired, that with your love and support I could heal and be the girlfriend you deserve. Because you deserve the best Maura, you deserve to be with someone who treats you like a princess, who trusts you and respects you, not someone who is so insecure that she treats you like I did and keeps you from seeing your deserve someone who allows you to shine, not someone who tries to keep you in a box. I thought I was that person, but I'm not, not yet at least . I'm just not ready and I can't possibly ask you to wait for me to get my shit together._

_I wish you the best._

_Love always,_

Detective Jane Rizzoli.

Hitting the send button Jane fel that this was the end of something that had barely started and knew that the only thing she could do now was to go back to her miserable life trying to remain grateful that she got the chance to meet Maura, because she knew she would have never survived what Hoyt did to her without her help. Going to work that day Jane couldn't help but hoping that someday Maura would be able to look back at their relationship and remember only the good things, not the drama and pain she had caused her.

In New- York Maura decided to cancel brunch with her parents, unwilling to have to fake being alright when she was devastated. So that sunday morning Maura decided to get up, take a quick breakfast and do the only thing she knew would help her get her mind off Jane and might help her make a decision : cleaning an reorganizing her appartement.

As she was sitting in her shoe closet, Maura felt her phone vibrating, expecting it to be her mother calling she immediately reach out to her pocket. When Maura saw the preview of the email on the screen of her Iphone her heart immediately stopped beating.

Sitting in her closet surrounding by thousands of dollars worth of shoes Maura took a few minutes to read Jane's email. Her hand shaking trying to hold her phone, feeling the tears streaming down her face Maura was once again overwhelmed by Jane's sincerity but also by her obvious excruciating pain. Wandering her fingers on the screen Maura realized that she couldn't abandon Jane, that she needed her and more importantly that she loved her and after spending her entire life waiting for someone who would love her that way Maura knew she couldn't give up that easily.

_I waited my entire life for you Jane, take as much as you need, I'm not going anywhere._

_Love always,_

Dr Maura Isles.

Hitting the send button Maura was hopping that she wasn't making a mistake, that what she saw in Jane the previous night was only the result of her pain and insecurities and not something that would be part of Jane's personality and therefore could happen again. Sliding her phone back in her pocket Maura felt confident that her and Jane could be very happy together, that she hadn't misjudged Jane and that what they had was worth fighting for.

**So guys, what do you think?I think I put myself in a lot of trouble writing that fight!I wanted them to fight because of Jane's jealousy and insecurities but I never thought I would go that far! I really struggled to write this chapter! W****hat do you think?Have I solved the situation well?or have I screwed up?I think Jane drinking and leaving her a mean message was realistic, maybe out of character but plausible..**

**As always guys please give me your feedback, fluff will be back in the next chapter don't worry :)**


	15. Hello NewYork!

**Thank you guys for the review, I admit it, drunk Jane was unexpected, but I like the way you reacted!**

**Chapter 15 :**

**Hello New York!**

Receiving Maura's email Jane's heart broke into pieces and realized she couldn't give up that easily because Maura was certainly not going to. She knew she still had a lot of issues to work on but was willing to try her best and to trust Maura to support her.

So a few minutes after reading the email Jane called Maura to apologize again and promised her she would never have to see that side of her again.

For the next week the two women gave themselves some time to reconsider their relationship and to breath. Things had moved so fast between them that they both feel they needed to slow things down if they didn't want to suffocate each other.

Jane knew that Maura was still hurt, she could feel it in her voice every time they talked over the phone, she could hear her voice shaking and hesitant and knew it would take time for Maura to forgive her and trust her again, but she was willing to do everything in her power to make it happen.

That thursday night Jane and Maura were both coming home in their respective cities after a particularly long day.

Turning their laptops on at the same time both women were desperately looking for comfort.

[ 9.03 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Jane are you there?

[ 9.05 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes I am, how was your day?

[ 9.08 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Awful, I had to conduct an autopsy on a 5 year old child who had been repeatedly brutally sexually abused and killed by his step father.

[ 9.11 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Oh sweetheart I'm sorry, I know cases involving children are always the worse, did you catch him?

[ 9.14 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes, the child bite him has he was beating him down, we were able to match the DNA found in his mouth with his step father.

[ 9.18 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Thank God, I'm so sorry, I wish I could be here to hold you and make it all better.

[ 9.21 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : It's alright I can wait until tomorrow night for you to comfort me :)

[ 9.25 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Does that mean you still want me to visit this week end?

[ 9.28 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Of course. Did you think I had changed my mind?

[ 9.32 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Well we haven't talked about it since I…you know since I screwed up.

[ 9.37 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I think we both needed some time to reconsider our relationship and to talk about what happened without pressuring ourselves with a potential visit.

[ 9.42 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : You're right if we had tried to sort things out thinking that we were going to meet this week end we would have probably rushed into reconciliation.

[ 9.47 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Exactly. I think we both understand each other better now and we both agree that what happened can not happen again. We both took the time to determine what we wanted from our relationship and what we did not want, and I think it's time for us to seal this reconciliation with a visit don't you think?

[ 9.50 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I couldn't agree more, I promise I'm going to make it up to you:)

[ 9. 52 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I know you will. Do you need help to book your flight?

[ 9.55 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : No, I actually already booked it the last saturday morning ….

[ 9.58 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : That's terrific!What time are you landing?

[ 10.00 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I arrive at 6 PM at JFK's airport , how long does it take to get to your place from there?

[ 10.03 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : At that time of day probably over an hour. Don't worry about it our driver knows all the short cuts…:)

[ 10.06 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Don't worry I have your address I will take a cab.

[ 10.07 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Alright then, I will be waiting for you at home :)

[ 10.10 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I'm excited but also a bit nervous...

[ 10.11 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Why?

[ 10.15 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Well it's the first time I visit you in New- York and now that we're together this visit obviously comes with some expectations you know….

[ 10.15 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I'm not sure I'm following you Jane :(

[ 10.18 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : God woman! I was talking about taking our relationship to the next level, the physical kind of level if you know what I mean….

[ 10.22 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Oh I see, well, please do not feel pressured we have all the time in the world to consider taking that step alright?

[ 10.25 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Oh I see, you don't want to :(

[ 10.30 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Of course I want to, all I'm saying is that making love for the first time isn't something we should take lightly. I want us to be ready and for everything to be perfect, don't you?

[ 10.32 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I know, It's just, and please don't take this the wrong way but you seem to enjoy sex very much and I want to fulfill your needs.

[ 10.35 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : And I'm sure you will, when the time is right. God knows I made it habit of jumping in bed with men for the wrong reasons, I don't want to make the same mistake with you. You're too important.

[ 10.37 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I know, you're important too. It broke my heart when you told me about the men you shared your bed with. I hope you know I'm not like them, I want to treat you right.

[ 10.39 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I know and actually….

[ 10.43 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes darling….

[ 10.47 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I never shared my bed with any of those men, not in this apartment or in any of the other places I ever lived in.

[ 10.53 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Oh really?

[ 10.55 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes, I consider my bedroom as a sacred place and I never met anyone special enough who I would feel comfortable inviting in…It was more also more convenient to escape in the morning you know :(

[ 10.59 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I understand and I'm flattered, I really am.

[ 11.03 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Well if you don't mind, I would like to go to bed now, it has been a long day and I could use a good night of sleep.

[ 11.03 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Alright sweetie, I'm exhausted too. I will see you tomorrow.

[ 11.05 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes, good night Jane.

[ 11.07 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Maura?

[ 11.09 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes…

[ 11.10 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I promise I will always never let you leave in the morning.

[ 11.12 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I know :) Goodnight love.

[ 11.15 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Good night babe.

So the next day, after catching up with her paper work Jane took the plane to visit Maura in New-York city.

After an hour and a half of excruciating rush hour traffic Jane finally found herself in front of Maura's door.

Taking a deep breath trying to calm herself down and hide her excitement Jane finally pressed the button at the right of the door.

In the apartment Maura was busy cleaning her apartment and making it as comfortable as possible for Jane, when she suddenly heard the door bell. Feeling her heart bursting out off her chest Maura took a deep breath, walked towards the door, took a minute to check herself out in the mirror and slowly opened the door.

"Jane, you're here." Maura smiled as she opened the door.

"You bet I am, come here." Pulling Maura against her, pressing her lips against her without even considering that someone could see them Jane was finally able to hold her beautiful girlfriend in her arms.

Pulling Jane inside her apartment, closing the door with her foot Maura had never felt so happy in her entire life. Only a week ago she thought that Jane and her would never work as a couple and now after taking the time to listen to her, to support her, here she was, in her apartment for the first time.

"God I missed you." Maura mumbled between two kissing trying to catch her breath and as felt her sofa behind her.

"I missed you too sweetheart." Jane sighed pressing her forehead against Maura's snaking her arms around her.

Standing in the middle of Maura's living room holding each other, the two women were unable to articulate another word, they just needed a minute to enjoy this moment.

"How was your flight?" Maura said rising her head looking Jane straight in the eyes.

"Great and it was actually shorter than the ride from the airport, how terrible is the traffic in this city?" Jane joked cupping Maura's face with her hand.

"Terrible during rush hour, but you're here it's all that matter, come on let me give you a tour of my apartment." Maura enthusiastically offered grabbing Jane's hand dragging her towards the the hallway on their left..

"Sure…"

"Well obviously this is the living room, down the hall you have one of the bathroom and the guest room and also my laundry room and storage room, " Maura explained as they walked passed several doors on the first floor.

"Damn, your apartment is so big, what do you do when you loose your keys?" Jane joked feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, I don't loose them. I'm really organized. And now let me take you to the first floor." Maura said dragging Jane towards the wooden stairs leading to Maura's bedroom.

"Alright." Jane nodded.

"So here we have the bathroom which is the first door on our left, and my office at the end of the hall, and this is my bedroom." Maura proudly announced as she opened the doors of her sacred place as she called it.

"Holly crap Maura, your bedroom is as big as my entire apartment!" Jane mumbled.

"Well…hum…It's vast because in includes my wardrobe and I have quite a lot of clothes." Maura explained seeing the shock on Jane's face.

"Your wardrobe alone is bigger then my bedroom, how many dresses and shoes do you have?" Jane said amazed as she stepped into Maura's wardrobe looking around seeing dozens of designer shoes and dresses worth probably more than her apartment .

"Well shopping has always been my way of filling the holes in my life, some women use food, I use clothes." Looking down, her arms crossed on her chest, avoiding eyes contact Maura who was usually so proud of her clothes connection suddenly felt so ashamed.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm here now alright? I promise you're never gonna feel alone ever again, even when I'm not here." Walking towards Maura realizing that appearances were wrong once again Jane only wanted one thing : make Maura feel complete and loved.

"I know, would you like to see the view?It's one of the main reason I bought this apartment." Looking up at Jane, feeling her arms around her, Maura's face suddenly lit up, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Sure."

Walking toward the enormous window that was taking the entire left wall of Maura's bedroom Jane suddenly started to understand how her girlfriend was living : like a sad princess in an ivory tower that was more like a golden prison than the castle she deserved.

" I love sitting here with a book and a glass of wine, I can see the snow falling on central park, it's beautiful."

"It is, thank you for sharing this with me." Standing behind Maura's her arms wrapped around her waist,looking down at Central Park below them Jane had the feeling that inviting her in her apartment was an immense proof of love and trust, that by letting her in her universe Maura was sharing something really personal with her.

Standing there looking down at the sitting holding each other the two women finally felt complete again for the first time since they said goodbye to each other two weeks ago when Maura had to fly back to NYC. Being together was probably the most natural thing both of them ever experienced and they knew that having to let Jane go home would be excruciating and that it would be more and more difficult to leave each other. But right now they didn't want to think about the separation, all they wanted was to enjoy what they had, right here right now and enjoy this perfect moment.

**So guys what do you think?I think it's adorable that Maura invites Jane in her apartment when she usually never invites anyone in her bedroom...It kinda shows how lonely and miserable she used to be...**

**As always please give me your feedback and ideas for next chapter!**

**ps : Im darkpassenger85 on twitter if any of you wants spoilers for the next chapter or just chat!**


	16. Being in love

**Chapter 16 :**

**Being in love:**

A couple of hours later after ordering dinner from that chinese place Maura was particularly found off the two women decided to lay down in bed.

"I brought you a little something." Jane said coming out off the bathroom in her pajamas holding something behind her back.

"Oh Jane, that's sweet but you didn't have to…" Maura smiled sitting in bed waiting for Jane to join her.

"It's nothing really, it's one of my baseball jersey. I wear it when we watch games with my dad or just to stay at home when I have nothing else to wear." Jane said handing the large jersey to her girlfriend.

"Oh Jane, this is such a nice attention, it smells like you." Smelling Jane's jersey Maura was immediately overwhelmed by the sent of Jane's body covering the piece of clothing.

"Yeah, it's stupid but I figured since we live apart that you might like to keep it with you at night."Jane explained joining Maura in bed.

"It's a wonderful idea, but I might need to wash it at some point, will you give me another one?"

"Of course, I'll give you everything I have, you know that right?" Jane said kissing Maura's cheek before settling next to her.

"I know, thank you for coming." Resting her head on Jane's chest, running her fingers on her belly Maura was finally able to feel the way the felt when she was in Jane's bed after they kissed for the first time, she felt complete, safe, she felt like she could be herself again.

"Of course I came, after the way I behaved I thought you would never want to see me or talk to me again." Wrapping her arm around Maura, rubbing her shoulder with her thumb Jane secretly thanked God for allowing her to have second chance.

"I suppose you don't know me as well as you think. I understand why you acted the way you did, that's why I gave you a second chance. Can you just do something for me?"

"Anything…"

"Please do not send me another email like the one you sent me. It's the second time you try to end things that way, I'm not sure I can survive a third time."

"Alright, I promise. I thought you would never forgive me and I wanted to spare you more drama. I think I should try to be less impulsive." Feeling the sorrow in her girlfriend's voice Jane realized how foolish and what a coward she had been and how much she had hurt her acting that way.

"Well you're passionate and it's part of your charm, but next time we argue , I would like for you to try to take a deep breath and wait until things cool down if you want to avoid saying or doing things you might regret later."

"Don't worry I won't put us in that kind of position ever again. I don't want to loose you. " Kissing Maura's forehead holding her against her as tight as she could Jane knew that as patient and understanding Maura was she wasn't a masochist and she might not give her another chance.

"I know, I trust you. I really missed you . Sometimes I can't even focus when I'm working because all I can think about is being with you. The other day I almost contaminated a sample on a crime scene."

"Yeah, I have that effect on women…" Jane joked picturing Maura confused and unable to focus all because of her, enjoying the effect she had on her.

"Jane, that's not something to say to your girlfriend. I do not wish to hear about all the women you seduced before me." Maura groaned pinching Jane's belly showing her disapproval.

"What other women are you talking about?I was perfectly straight before I met you darling."

"Oh really?Well I realize we never talked about this, do you want to?" Maura asked rising her head looking Jane straight in the eyes, relieved that no other women had touched those lips before her.

"It depends how many women have you been with?" Frowning at her girlfriend Jane immediately started to picture Maura with other women and she didn't it. Obviously she knew that Maura had slept with a certain amount of men before she met her but knowing that women might have touched her was a different thing. Jane knew that Maura barely felt anything with those men, but she was convinced that sleeping with a woman was different, that there must be feelings and intimacy involved at some point.

"None, I always considered myself opened to the idea but I never met a woman I felt comfortable enough with. You know I don't get along with women well."

"That's because they envy. When you walk into a room straight women see how gorgeous you are and the way men look at you and they get jealous and lesbians probably think that a woman like you is probably too hard to satisfy so they don't even try."Relieved to be Maura's first lesbian relationship, Jane suddenly felt extremely proud knowing that Maura had chose her, even if she could have easily chosen any other brilliant, sexy, funny woman.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're high maintenance Maura. I mean you have high standards and expectations and you're right because you deserve the best." Complimenting Maura, trying to make the frown on her face disappear Jane knew that Maura didn't see herself the way she saw her, as the 8th wonder of the world.

"Well I lucky for me I found it." Maura smiled looking up.

"I don't know about that but from now on I will try my best to be the girlfriend you deserve." Jane replied pressing her lips against hers.

As they were kissing Maura without even noticing it slowly crawled on top of Jane. Caressing Jane's tongue feeling her girlfriend's arms wandering on her back Maura felt her desire rising exponentially by the minute.

Lying on her back overwhelmed by Maura's heating desire Jane was a bit uncomfortable at first but slowly started to relax and allowed Maura to lead the dance.

Feeling Maura's desire, Jane gently slid her hand under her tank top and started to caress her naked back feeling her shivering almost immediately under her touch.

As Jane's hand was moving towards the upper part of her back Maura gently slid her fingers under Jane's t shirt and started to caress her belly outlining every rib moving towards her breasts.

Feeling Maura's fingers on her Jane was obviously excited but also prettified and completely lost.

"Wait…"Jane mumbled trying to catch her breath as she broke the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong?" Maura said her hand resting on Jane's firm stomach.

"I thought you wanted to wait until the moment was right because you didn't want to jump in bed with me for the wrong reasons?" Seeing the burning desire in Maura's eyes Jane started to panic, she wasn't ready for this but she didn't know how to tell Maura without offending her.

"I remember what I said but being with you right here, right now, I'm starting to feel that the moment is perfect. There is no reason for us to think that sleeping together tonight would be wrong, unless you don't share my desire…" Maura said suddenly straightening up in bed realizing that she might have been wrong to assume Jane desired her.

"It's not that I don't want to babe, you're….you're gorgeous and the way you kiss should be illegal, trust me I really feel the desire to make love to you tonight. I just feel I have so much to work on before being ready to take that step with you and face the consequences ."

"What consequences might that be?" Maura asked rising her eyebrow unable to apprehend the reason that would make Jane so uncertain.

"Well I know that taking that step is gonna bring us closer than ever and being away from you, not being able to make love to you every night isn't something I don't want to imagine. I don't think I can handle that kind frustration after being so close to you, especially after the way I acted last week. I'm sorry…" Looking down avoiding eye contact Jane was embarrassed and weak, not being able to satisfy Maura's needs and desires because she was afraid of not handling the separation well.

"Don't apologize Jane, I understand and I agree with you, once we sleep together the separation will be even more excruciating than it already is, but I trust us to handle it as adults and so should you." Cupping Jane's face with her right hand trying to make her look at her Maura could feel how embarrassed Jane was and knowing how proud Jane usually was could easily imagine how hard it was for her to reveal her fears and weaknesses.

"Well I don't trust myself enough for now and besides I'm not ready for that type of intimacy yet, can we please wait?" Jane begged her voice shaking looking into her girlfriend's eyes for support.

"Of course we can, we have the rest of our lives to make love, I'm not going anywhere." Maura said gently pushing Jane back on her pillow settling in her arms.

So that night Jane and Maura didn't have sex. As they were holding each other Maura could still feel the desire down in her panties and every stroke of Jane's fingers on her arms made things even harder for her. Laying down in bed in Jane's arms, Maura saw the vulnerability in Jane's eyes and was grateful that she felt comfortable enough to express it rather than just pushing her away with no explanation. The fact that Jane wasn't ready was frustrating but not important because Maura had no intention of going anywhere because even if they had only been dated for a couple of weeks and had known each other for 3 months she knew she was already madly in love with her . Yes for the first time in her life Dr Maura Isles was in love, she could picture herself in ten years, in Boston married to Jane, raising their children and she wasn't going to let her hormones compromise their future together.

Laying down in Maura's bed looking at the ceiling Jane never felt so vulnerable in her entire life. She had spent the past 3 months trying to regain control of her life, of her body, but tonight she was shaking. She had travel hundreds of miles to visit the woman she knew she was falling in love with who looked at her like she was some kind of hero and she couldn't even make love to her. Obviously Jane's entire body was dripping of desire for Maura and feeling her warm body against her was excruciating but she was just not ready. She knew that making love to Maura would make her fall even deeper in love with her and keeping in mind the way she acted only a few days ago she just didn't trust herself to act like that again. For the first time in her life Jane admitted she wasn't in control and that she needed help and as humiliating as it was for her, she also felt relieved that she finally found someone she could trust with her weaknesses. She knew that she could talk to Maura knowing she wouldn't judge her or think less of her and right now it's all that mattered, all Jane needed was Maura's love and support. She knew she could be herself with Maura, that she didn't need to be the kick ass cop she felt compelled to be to everyone else because she loved her and not only she trusted her to help her but she wanted Maura to know every sides of her. Yes laying down in Maura's bed Jane also realized that she was in love with her and knew that she couldn't afford to screw up anymore, that Maura deserved the best and she was determined to give it to her.

**So guys, what do you think?I think it makes sense that Jane would want to wait. I always write Maura as the one who's sexually and emotionally shy and Jane as the dominant who helps and supports her. Well for once it's gonna be the other way around!**  
><strong>I noticed a decrease of interest on last chapter...<strong>  
><strong>Please give me your feedback so I can improve myself!<strong>

**PS: I updated "the return"!Please go check it out and don't forget to review!  
>You guys rock! <strong>


	17. I love you

**Chapter 17 :**

**I love you : **

The next morning Maura woke up around 8 O'clock, watched Jane sleep for a while and ordered them some breakfast. Leaving the tray on the night table before sliding back under the duvet Maura finally felt home in her appartement. Feeling Jane's warms arms around her as she felt asleep and seeing her beautiful face waking up were the two most precious things she ever experienced in her life and she knew she wanted to feel this way every morning for the rest of her life.

"Hey sleepy head wake up." Maura whispered agitating a cup of coffee under Jane's nose trying to wake her up.

"Hey there, how long have you been up?"Jane asked opening her eyes .

"About half an hour, I wanted to order us some breakfast, taste this coffee, it's colombian it's the best you can find."

"Thank you darling, you know I can't function properly until I have had my morning cup of coffee." Kissing her girlfriend tenderly sitting up in bed Jane was in heaven : waking up to Maura's smile was far better than waking up to her alarm and if felt incredibly right.

"Well this one is strong and my chief made us some delicious bunny shaped pancakes, I'm sure you're going to love them." Maura said installing the tray on Jane's lap licking her lip in anticipation

"You have a personal chief?" Jane mumbled almsot chocking on her coffee.

"Yes, it's part of the services offered with the apartment. We have a chief, personal trainer and a doctor at our disposal 24/7 not to mention a spa, gym and also an helicopter landing area on the roof."

"Well for the price you must pay it seems appropriate. So bunny shaped pancakes?"

"Our maid used to bake them this way for me, they taste better this way you know." Maura replied cutting the ears of the bunny before gently feeding them to Jane.

"You're right, they're really good. So about what happened last night or actually what didn't happen…" Wipping her mouth, biting her lips Jane didn't know how to bring up that delicate subject or even if she should. The truth was she was still a bit embarrassed but she was determined not to let any misunderstanding come between Maura and her.

"It's okay Jane, you weren't ready. I can wait don't worry. I'm actually happy that you opened up about your insecurities, it proves that you trust me and that you're not scared of being vulnerable, I found it very honest and somehow attractive." Wipping a little sugar of Jane's lips with her thumb Maura was amazed by how honest Jane was and that as hard as it must have been for her to talk about it she wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

"I'm glad you understand . Obviously being vulnerable isn't easy especially because I spent the past 3months trying to show you how strong I was, but I realized that you don't need me to be strong, you need me to be honest and to trust you ."

"I'm glad you came to that realization Jane, I really am. Even if I found myself extremely attracted by your courage and your heroism, your honesty touches me deeply and knowing you trust me make me feel safe in our relationship. I just wish you would trust yourself more."

"I know but look at the way I reacted after we only kissed a few times, imagine how jealous I could get if we slept together. I feel that the closer we get the more jealous I'm becoming and I don't like being out of control and insecure like this."Jane grunted avoiding eye contact.

"How can you feel more insecure if are closer?"

"Because being closer to you scares me. This is new to me Maura. I have never felt this way about anyone else before. I'm really starting to see a future with you and that scares be because I know that I still have a long way to go before being able to give you what you need and deserve, emotionally or sexually but I have no idea which road to take."

"I feel the same way Jane, I'm really starting to see myself growing old with you and I'm willing to do what ever it takes to make sure it happens. Would it help if I moved to Boston?"Cupping Jane's face with her right hand Maura needed Jane to look at her in the eyes so she could see how sincere she was.

"No, I mean yes but only temporarily, I would feel more secure at first knowing that I get to be with you every day but then you would go to work and I would start being insecure and jealous of the people you would work with. I think I need to put my shit together before we can sleep together or consider moving you to Boston."

"I understand and I have no intention of pressuring into doing something you're not ready for. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes and to do what ever it takes to help you feel more secure and more confident."Listening to Jane talking Maura started to feel they were finally making progress, Jane was finally started to verbalize her fears and her desires and was actually letting her guard down and asking for help.

"Well there is something you could do…"Jane pouted.

"Tell me…"

"Next week is Frankie's birthday, he's gonna be 25 and I would like you to come with me was my girlfriend and meet my family." Jane asked bitting her lower lips scared of Maura's reaction.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"Feeling her heart hammering her chest Maura couldn't believe her ears : Jane was finally ready to make their relationship public and to introduce her to her family and she knew what a huge step it was for both of them.

"I am, as I said I have no doubts about my feelings for you Maura, I don't want to hide anymore. I want the whole world to know you're my girl."

"Good, because I want to be able to walk in the streets holding your hand and kissing when ever I please." Maura smiled feeling an extreme feeling of pride filling up her heart as she pictured herself walking around at Jane's arm.

"So do I, so do you think you can have next week end free ?"

"Yes, but that's very short notice Jane, I have to go to my hair dresser, by a new dress, new shoes, find a present for your brother, Oh my god Jane what if your family doesn't like me?" Maura mumbled feeling her blood pressure rising and her throat drying up.

"Wow, calm down. They love me and I love you so they're going to love you. " Jane said pulling Maura against her, kissing her in a attempt to calm her down .

"I don't understand the logic behind that statement, wait, did you just…" Maura breathed out pinching herself unable to believe that those words actually came out Jane's mouth.

"Yes I did, I love you Maura, no matter how insecure and self loathing I can be, I'm madly, insanely, over the roof in love with you." Looking deep into her girlfriend's eyes feeling the tears rushing to her eyes Jane was finally to say those tree liberating words she never said to anyone before, words she never thought she would be capable of feeling.

"I love you too Jane…"Settling in Jane's arms, her head on her chest, listening to her heart beats Maura could feel how sincere Jane was, not only by how fast her heart was hammering her chest but also by the shivers covering her girlfriend's arm.

The two women spent the rest of the week end enjoying each other's company, trying to make the most of the two days and 2 nights they had together. As promised Maura took Jane to her favorites spot such as under that particularly old tree in Central park where they enjoyed a nice picnic to the top of the Empire state building where Maura loved to go to have this feeling of flying looking down at the city. When saturday night came neither of them wanted Jane to leave but knew that they would be together again in only less than a week. Jane went home feeling a little bit more secured about her relationship but a bit scared to come out to her family, not that she thought her family would reject her for being gay or that they wouldn't Maura but because coming out meant making their relationship real. Coming out meant facing people's questions and expectations, but after spending the week end with Maura Jane felt ready to face her parents, because she knew that as long as they were together they could face anything.

As Maura watched Jane's plane take off she felt both a bit frustrated because they didn't sleep together but somehow felt even more satisfied than she had expected to be these past two days : not only Jane had trusted her with her insecurities and had reached out for help but she had told her she loved her and was ready to introduce her to her parents, proving how serious and devoted to their relationship she was. Only a few days ago Maura was scared that Jane was too fragile and insecure to be in a serious relationship but hearing her telling her she loved her Maura felt a self confidence and strength in Jane's voice she knew had always been there but needed to be revealed and felt extremely proud to have achieved to help her to do that.

**So guys what do you thinK?Was the I Love You said at the right time?Was Jane's argument for not making love to her and not asking her to move to Boston understandable?Do you think it's weird that she's ready to come out but not to have sex?**

**I know lots of questions, you know me, I like to have your feedback and to make you think!**


	18. Coming out part 1

**Chapter 18 :**

**Coming out part 1 :**

After a week trying to close a double homicide and an entire day trying to make the murderer confessed Jane finally went home around half past ten.

Tossing her keys on her coffee table, taking her shoes and coat off Jane was finally able to relax. As she was walking towards her bedroom unbuckling her belt her phone suddenly rang.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Jane asked stepping into her room directly reaching for her bed.

"Where were you?It's half past ten!I have been trying to contact you all day! "On the other hand of the line Maura was home sitting on her bed and had been waiting for Jane to pick up her phone for hours.

"Where do you think I was?I was at work, I spent the entire day trying to get a confession, I just got home." Jane groaned a bit annoyed by her girlfriend's attitude.

Laying down in bed taking her clothes off with one hand and holding her phone in the other Jane was struggling to keep her eyes opened wasn't willing to play along with Maura's eccentricities.

"I'm sorry for bothering Jane. You seem tired. I will see you tomorrow night at the airport, goodnight."

"Oh babe, I'm sorry I had a very long day, but I'm here now, I'm all yours."Hearing the sadness and disappointment in Maura's voice Jane's heart suddenly melt.

"It's alright, I suppose I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow. "

"I understand but everything is going to be okay. You already know Korsak and Frankie and my parents and Frost are cool. And even if they weren't I would protect you and make sure they treat you right, you know that right?"

"I know, I just don't know if I will know how to talk to them, you know how awkward I can be sometimes."

"All you need to do is to yourself. At first they might find you a bit unusual but with time they're gonna see what a generous, supportive, not to mention extremely funny person you are and I'm sure you'll all get along fine. Actually the simple fact that you saved me from drowning after a Hoyt will be enough for them to fall in love with you, trust me."

"You're not helping at all, Oh God I'm starting to hyperventilate, I can't breath." Maura said almost choking, unable to breath properly.

"Okay babe, relax, how about you show me the dress you're going to wear tomorrow night?"Sitting up in bed in her pajamas Jane knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, but it didn't mattered what she needed was Maura to be relaxed and confident.

"I…I bought four dresses and two pair of shoes."

"Alright, I'm turning on my webcam now, I want you to show me so we can decide which one is the best."

"You would do that?"

"Of course." Jane replied rubbing her face with both hands trying to stay awake.

A few minutes later after turning her webcam on as well Maura was able to show all the different dresses she had purchased, touched that Jane would take the time to help choose knowing how exhausted she was.

"I don't like this one, it's a bit too sophisticated, my parents aren't royalty you know." Jane joked as Maura was standing in front of her webcam wearing a very fancy black dress.

"Right, let me try the yellow one it might be more appropriate." Maura said turning her back on her laptop as she quickly unzipped her overpriced dress letting it fall on the floor.

"Holly crap." Jane let out swallowing hard as she witnessed her gorgeous girlfriend stripping down in front of her before bending over to grab the second dress.

"Something wrong?"Maura said turning around to face her webcam only wearing a very sexy black bra with the matching thongue.

"Nothing, it's just you're.. Half naked, in front of me, I mean in front of your webcam. Oh boy." Trying not to stare at Maura's perfectly shaped body Jane couldn't articulate a word without rambling,

"Don't you like what your see Detective?" Maura teased a corner smile on her face as she slowly spinned around allowing Jane to wander her eyes on every square inch of her body.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare…" Jane mumbled covering her eyes.

"Jane, don't be ridiculous, you're my girlfriend, you're allowed to take a peak at me if you want and besides I'm the one offering myself to you ."

"Right, right…"Jane nodded.

"You know that way you will have a real image in mind to fantasize tonight about rather then an imaginary and probably inaccurate vision of me." Maura teased sitting on her bed.

"Maura!I don't…I'm not... God would you please cover yourself up I can not think straight when you're half naked in front of me."

"Right, I'm sorry I just thought…" Maura mumbled covering herself up with a night robe.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm just not comfortable with that image of you."

"But you do you find me attractive?I mean don't you like my body?"Desperately looking for signs of desire from Jane Maura was also trying to make her more comfortable with her desires.

"How can you ask me that?You've got the most perfect body I ever saw. You're gorgeous Maura don't ever doubt that."

"Thank you. I was just trying to make you feel a bit more comfortable with my body and with your desires. I thought seeing me undressed for the first time would be easier this way, that it would help you feeling less intimidated when you see me in undressed for real. Apparently I was wrong."Maura said turning off her webcam.

"Maura, come on!It's just that you're there and I'm here and right now I would love nothing more than to wander my fingers on you and to kiss you and show you how desirable you are but I can't and it's frustrating."

"You'll be able to do that tomorrow night if you want…" Hearing Jane verbalize her desires for the first time Maura's suddenly felt they were making progress.

"I know, well if you still want me after meeting my parents." Jane joked trying to change the subject.

"I see no reason why meeting your parents could make me stop desiring you." Maura replied, perplexed wondering was what so terrible with Jane's parents that would make her stop loving her.

"We'll see about that...It's getting late babe but from what I could see the yellow dress you had on your bess is lovely. How about you wear it with the white shoes you wore the other day when we went out?"

"You remember the shoes I was wearing?"

"Of course, I try to pay attention. But right now I'm way to tired can we just go to bed ?I will pick you up at the airport at 5 and we'll stop by my place so you can take a shower and get changed."

"That sounds like a nice plan. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that and for being innapropriate."

"You're just nervous, I can understand that trust me, as for the strippping down part, well I'll have something nice to dream about." Turning her laptop and light off Jane knew that she would indeed have something very enjoyable to dream about.

"Well don't wet you sheets love, now that would be embarassing!"Maura replied laughing so hard that she almost fell off her bed.

"Maura!"Jane objected, embarrassed, pulling her blanket over her head.

"I'm sorry, I think your sense of humor is highly contagious, good night love."

"Good night babe, I love you."

"I love you too." Maura murmured hanging up the phone .

That night Jane went to bed wondering if she had made the right decision by offering Maura to come out to her loved ones. She knew that coming to her parents was a big step for them and she was ready to take it, but she was afraid that Maura might see it as a first step towards something she was still not ready for. She knew that her parents and Frankie would accept Maura in the family right away and that comforted by that feeling of belonging Maura would want to take their relationship even further. Unfortunately Jane knew that coming out and knowing that Maura was accepted and liked by her family wouldn't help with her insecurities and that after tomorrow's dinner she would still not be ready to make love to her. So that night Jane went to bed even more nervous than Maura, trying to find how she was going to tell Maura she was still not ready, even after introducing her to her parents.

The next day after spending it of filling up paperwork Jane went to pick up Maura at the airport 5 longs days after leaving New-York.

"Jane!" Maura yelled running towards her as she immediately spotted her waiting in the middle of the terminal.

"Maura, God I missed you."Jane said pressing her lips against Maura stambling a bit as she felt Maura jumping in her arms.

"I missed you too darling, Sorry for the delay I had to stop by the bathroom."Maura smiled her arms wrapped around Jane's neck.

"It's alright. I was actually on the phone with Ma and I told her I was picking up a friend a the airport who would be coming to dinner with us."

"You told her I was coming?"

"Well yeah, I figured it would be awkward for you to just arrive there if no one knew you were coming."

"You're right. Well we should go now I still need to take a shower and change, first class isn't as clean as it used to be."

"Right..." Jane smiled rolling her eyes as she picked Maura's suitcase up.

After stopping at Jane's place to allow Maura to take a shower and get changed the happy couple drove to the Rizzoli's familly house.

"Alright, remember I love you and they love me so they're gonna love you." Sitting in her car in front of the garage, trying to calm her girlfriend down Jane was trying to hide how nervous she really was . She knew that coming out to her family and friends was a big step and made their relationship real and more serious than ever.

"Right, right, one day you're gonna have to explain that logic to me." Maura mumbled her heart hammering her chest.

"You're beautiful tonight I bet my brother is gonna be jealous."Jane smiled leaning over to blow a tender kiss on Maura's generous lips.

As the two women were kissing time literally stopped around them and they suddenly forgot about the importance of tonight's dinner. For one split second they actually forgot where they were, unfortunately someone knew they where here and he was about to bring them back to reality.

"Jane?" Frankie asked knocking at the window as the two women were still kissing.

"Fuck!" Jane let out before opening the door.

"What's the ...Dr Isles?"Frankie mumbled confusion on his face as he saw Maura sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Officer Rizzoli, it's nice to see you again." Maura said stepping out off the car trying to remain as calm and confident as possible.

"About what you just saw..."Jane said taking a deep breath, her hand on Frankie's shoulder.

"I suppose she's the friend you wanted us to meet..."

"Well, she's obviously more than a friend. If I brought her tonight is to introduce her to everyone and to tell them we're dating. Your support would mean a lot to both of us."Jane said holding Maura's hand.

"Are you too in love?" Frankie asked rising her eyebrow looking a bit confused as he witnessed her big sister holding hand with another woman.

"Yes we are. Your sister and I are in love and we're very happy and your support would mean the world to us." Maura replied looking up at Jane seeing how scared and lost she was.

"Then you got, anyone who can make my sister happy is family to me."Frankie replied pulling Maura in her arms.

"Thank you little brother but would you please now let go off my girl?"Jane grunted trying to seperate them.

"Yes sorry, I just thought the day when you finally met someone would never come."

"Well it has and I'm sure Ma is waiting come on." Jane replied holding Maura's hand.

As they were walking towards the house Maura was squeezing Jane's hand as hard as she could hoping that everyone would react as well as Frankie did and but also relieved to have the support of at least one Rizzoli. Looking at her little brother Jane was also relieved but not surprised by Frankie's reaction. She knew her brother and parents well and knew that unlike Maura's parents they weren't conservative and couldn't care less if she was dated a guy or a girl as long as she was happy. Yes stepping in her parents' house both and Maura were confident that tonight would be the beginning of something new and exciting : Maura's first day as an official member of the Rizzoli clan.

**So guys what do you think?I decided to split this chapter because it was way too long and I didn't want to bore you to death.**

**What did you think of Maura's strip tease and her attempt to make Jane more comfortable?**

**How about frankie's reaction?I thought it was pretty funny...**

**As always reviews and feedback are welcome!Thanks guys for the support!**


	19. Coming out part 2

**Chapter 19 :**

**Coming out part 2 : **

Stepping into her parents' house holding Maura's hand who was walking a step behind her Jane finally felt comfortable and confident about the out comings of tonight's events.

"Jane honey, you're here, we have been expecting you for over an hour!"Angela said welcoming her daughter with opened arms.

"Sorry about that Ma but Maura needed to get changed." Jane said introducing Maura to her mother.

"I apologize for the delay Mrs Rizzoli but a spit some juice on the plane and needed to take a shower. It's very nice to finally meet you."Maura mumbled offering her hand to Angela.

"Please call me Angela, Mrs Rizzoli is my mother in law."Angela enthusiastically said opening her arms welcoming Maura in her home.

After a quick introduction to her father and Detectives Korsak and Frost who were also invited the two women were inviting to sit down in the living room to enjoy a drink. As the little group was enjoying their drinks the couple was sitting as closed as they possibly could, their hand slightly touching, they were once again in their bubble, unable to hear the conversations around them. All they could think about was finding the appropriate moment to make their announcement. After about half an hour Jane decided it was time to stand up and make a toast to her little brother.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that Frankie is the ideal brother and son, God knows I always tried to drag you into doing bad things when we were little, but you turned out to be an amazing guy. I'm proud to have you as my brother and my colleague hoping one day you'll join us as a Detective."Jane said rising her glass under the applause of her audience.

"Thank you Jane, it means a lot to me. I can only wish to be half the cop you are and I'm grateful that I got to learn my job with you and the guys."

"Speaking of being grateful, I wanted to thank all of you for supporting me over the past 3 months. I know that I have been more than hard on you guys, that I completely shut down and I'm sorry. I just...I just needed time on my own to think and to heal. " Biting her lips looking at her mother Jane could see on her face how concerned and her she still was and was hoping that her next announcement would make her happy.

"Don't apologize honey, you needed space to heal at your own pace but now you seem better right?"Angela asked seeing the emotion on her daughter's face.

"Yes and on top of having the best family and friends I could dream about I also met someone very special a week after getting out off the hospital. One day I was laying on my couch feeling miserable when I received an email from that Medical Examiner I only met once about year ago when she consulted on a case. Over the next few weeks we started chatting online and on the phone and we became friends."Taking a deep breath, looking down at Maura for support Jane who was usually so eloquent didn't know how to break the ice and finally confess her love for Maura.

"Yes, After 2 months of talking online and on the phone I decided to visit Jane in Boston and that's when we realized that what we felt for each other was a little more than friendship."Maura continued standing up, holding Jane's hand.

"What are you saying?"Korsak frowned .

"We mean that we've been dating for almost a month now and we're very happy together." Jane finally spoke looking at Maura, feeling relieved as the words slipped out off her mouth.

"Are you a lesbian?"Frank Senior asked scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know if you can call me that dad, Maura is the first woman I ever felt attracted to. I'm just madly in love with her, that's the only thing I can think of to describe what I am now, I'm a woman in love."

"Well...As long are you happy Jane it doesn't matter if it's with a man or a woman. Maura, welcome to our familly." Angela said pulling Maura in her arms vigourisly rubbing her back.

"Thank you Mrs Rizzoli. " Maura mumbled overwhelmed by such display of affection.

"Ma, would you please let her breath, damn you and Frankie !" Jane groaned separating them, pulling Maura back in her arms where she belonged.

"It's alright Jane, being affectionate must run in the family."Maura joked leaning back against her.

Standing in the middle of the family living room Maura and Jane finally felt liberated. Being able to hold hands and be in each other arms in front of Jane's loved ones was a big step and it went better than they could have ever expected.

Siting back on the couch, allowing everyone to process the news Maura and Jane were now freely holding hands, proud of finally being able to show their affection.

"Wait a minute, Dr Isles, you still live in New York right?So how does this work exactly?" Korsak asked.

"You're right Detective I still live in New-York but it's only an hour and half flight so we can visit every other week. Jane actually came to visit me last week end and I came twice to Boston."

"That must hard on the two of you, being appart like that." Frost finally spoke.

"It is but it also gives us the opportunity to take things slow and as we both are very independant we also have time for ourselves rather than always be on each other's backs." Jane explained her hand on Maura's thigh.

"I understand that darling but are planning on moving to Boston at some point?"Angela asked praying that Jane wasn't considering moving to Boston.

"Ma, please enough with the questions, let her breath!" Jane objected rising her eyebrows.

"It's okay Jane. Yes Mrs Rizzoli I have every intention of moving to Boston, when we're both ready, but for now we're still in the process of getting to know each other and we're trying to enjoy the time we have when we visit each other."

"Well I'm happy to hear you're dealing with this keeping a happy face!Maura how about you come with me to the kitchen and help me with dinner?" Angela said standing up inviting Maura to join her.

"Sure."Maura replied sending a desperate look at Jane hoping for a rescue.

Walking towards the kitchen Angela couldn't help but wanting to ask her a million questions but knew that the only information she needed was that Jane was happy. Now all she needed to make sure of was that Maura loved her daughter as much as she did.

"So Maura tell me, do you really love my daughter?" Angela casually asked as she was getting tonight's dinner out off the oven.

"Yes Ma'am I'm madly in love with her. I realize that you don't know me at all and that especially after what happened to Jane you're only watching out for her." Standing straight trying to show show self confident Maura wished that Jane was with her to keep her mother from questioning her like that but was actually happy that Jane had a mother who cared so much about her daughter.

"Yes I am, not that my daughter could be taken advantage of, she's too strong to let anyone manipulate her, but you're the first person she ever brings home which means she trully loves you and I just want to make sure you share her feelings."

"Well I do. I...I was never good at being in a relationship,not only romantic ones, but amical or even professional because I usually don't feel comfortable with people. But with Jane, for the first time of my life I feel I can be myself without fearing that she might judge me or reject me. Being with your daughter is the most incredible experience of my life and it feels so right. " For the first time in her life Maura spoke with her heart, not a brain, without thinking about it, God knew she didn't need to. Even if she couldn't put words on how she felt because it was so overwhelming Maura was able to speak from her heart with sincerity and honesty without feeling vulnerable for opening up.

"Well, when you know, you know right?"Feeling the honesty and sincerity in Maura's voice Angela was now convinced that she was genuinely in love with her.

"Yes, I'm a scientist I usually don't let my emotions guide my behavior. I like to compile facts and data to make accurate assessments, but with Jane for the first time in my life I'm using my heart and my instincts and they're telling me that Jane is the one for me Ma'am and I promise I'm going to take good care of her."

"Alright I trust you, about we bring those guys dinner?Rizzolis are big eaters, you should know that." Angela joked impressed by Maura's confidence and touched by her sincerity.

In the other room Jane was still sitting in the middle of her father, brother and partners. The atmosphere was a bit tensed, Jane could feel them looking at her and knew they had questions but none of them had the courage to speak.

"So Sis, Dr Isles, you find yourself a nice piece of..."Frankie teased thinking that now that his sister was a lesbian they could share dirty jokes.

"Frankie, I'm warning you, you say another word I'll kill you with my bare hands that's the woman I love you're talking about so show some respect!" Looking straight into his eyes clenching her teeth Jane unfortunately didn't get the joke.

"Relax Jane, I was just saying you got good taste." Seeing how protective Jane was Frankie Jr knew how important Maura was to her and knew that she was a lucky woman to have someone like Jane to protect her and take care of her.

"I know she's great isn't she?" Jane sighed as Angela and Maura were finally stepping back in the family room

That night the atmosphere was relaxed and everyone was immediately felt comfortable talking with Maura. Both women felt comfortable enough to hold hands or exchange a kiss here and there without feeling judged or stared at. Maura was immediately accepted by the clan and they all made sure she felt comfortable among them. For the first time in her life Maura felt part of a familly and was delighted to be able to talk about herself and see how captivated people around her were, and how genuinely interested they appeared to be. Jane spent the night observing Maura interact with her family , relieved that she was being welcomed with opened arm b every one. Most importantly Jane was thrilled to see that Maura was able to make good conversation with them and that everyone seemed to be receptive and non judgmental at all despite Maura's original way of talking.

That night seeing Maura interact with her clan Jane realized what she actually already knew : Maura was the one. Her presence here and in her life in general was the most natural thing that ever happened to her, it just felt so right and even if she knew they still had a lot of steps to take that this one marked the beginning of the most important adventure of her life.

That night Maura went home with Jane relieved that everyone welcomed her so naturally. She knew that her family's blessing and support was important to Jane and she really did everything she could to make sure they knew how sincere and in love she was but while . Coming home that night Maura was hoping that Jane would not find anymore issues to put herself down anymore and say that they shouldn't be together and that this dinner would actually boost her self confidence and help her conquer her insecurities and maybe help them reaching the next step of their relationship.

**Alright guys what do you think?I know nothing major happened here, but this chapter was important, next chapter will blow your mind I promise it's original, like nothing I ever wrote before!**

**But for now I need your feedback on this... I know it might be unoriginal to make things so easy for Maura but that's the only way I can imagine them reacting!**

**As always reviews are welcome !**


	20. Inhibitions

**Chapter 20:**

**Inhibitions : **

A few hours later Maura and Jane were back home, trying to recuperate from their night.

"That was quite a night wasn't it?"Jane sighed falling back on her bed.

"Yes indeed, I love your mother, she's really…special." Maura replied as she quietly unzipped her dress letting it fall on the floor.

"Yeah, she's very italian you know in the most annoying, overwhelming possible way." Jane joked looking up at the ceiling.

"I think she's very much like you, affectionate,carrying, loud…"Crawling on top on Jane only wearing her white panties and bras, licking her lips in anticipation Maura was hoping that Jane was less tired than she appeared to be because she had no intention of sleeping tonight.

"Maura what are you doing?" Jane muttered looking up to to Maura's impressive breasts literally one inch off her face.

"Well even if I'm sure your webcam has a very good image definition this is definitely High Definition." Leaning over reaching for Jane's mouth, her hand on her belt Maura was suddenly overwhelmed by a excess of confidence and was hoping to transmit it to Jane.

Feeling her laying still under her, trying to encourage her Maura gently took Jane's hand and placed it on her belly guiding her fingers towards her breasts.

Laying below her Jane couldn't move, Maura was offering herself to her again and she was petrified .

"Maura..." Jane finally managed to object gasping for air.

"This is all for you. When ever you're ready." Maura teased as she leaning over and started to bite Jane's lower lip.

Maura knew, she could feel that Jane was still not ready and she wasn't willing to push her taking the risk of ruining such a perfect night.

"Alright. Thank you." Wandering her hand on Maura's belly Jane was grateful that Maura understood because the last thing she wanted was to have this conversation again.

So that night Maura and Jane went to be feeling relieved that everything went well. Maura was thrilled and overwhelmed by the warm welcoming Jane's family had given her. Actually she felt more home, loved and supported during the few hours she spent with the Rizzoli than she ever did with her own parents. Falling asleep that night Maura knew that on top on having the greatest girlfriend she could have ever wished for she had also gained a fantastic family in law and group of friends.

The next morning Jane and Maura were still asleep when Maura's phone rang.

"Don't answer that." Jane groaned rolling on top of her starting to kiss her neck.

"I have to it's my Lieutenant. Dr Maura Isles Speaking." Maura said picking up her phone."Oh God, when?Yes Sir I understand, I will be on the first flight home." Hanging up the phone Maura was obviously shocked and sad.

"What's wrong babe?"

"One of our ADA's was murdered last night. The mayor wants me to perform the autopsy, apparently they were blood relatives."

"Oh baby I'm sorry. Did you know her or him?"

"Her, yes we worked together on several cases, she did a lot of great things for our city. I'm sorry I'm going to have to take the first flight back to New -York." Maura pouted .

"I understand, one of us has been murdered you need to get there and catch the basterd. She deserves the best ME in the city." Pressing her lips against Maura's devoring them, not knowing when she would be able to hold her against her again Jane felt all the weight and consequences of a long distance relationship. She wanted, she needed Maura to stay here with her for ever but it wouldn't be fair to her to ask her that, not yet.

"I know but I wish I didn't have to leave you. "

"I know me neither, but we knew from the start what being appart would mean, right? I'm happy you met my parents and that I got to spend at least one night in your arm . It was worth waiting a week."

"I know and I'm glad I met your parents too but we deserve more than a couple of nights every week or very two weeks."

"I know, how about we talk about this after you catch your killer?I can wait."

"Alright, but I don't know how long this investigation is going to take or when I will be able to visit."

"I understand. I have court every day next week anyway so it should be busy for me and besides it's my turn to visit next time."

"Okay..." Maura sighed settling in Jane's arms.

"I love you." Jane whispered Kissing Maura's forehead.

A few hours later Maura landed at JFK's airport and took a cab straight to the morgue and spent the entire week working on this murder case while Jane spent it in court testifying on several cases. During the entire week both women were barely able to exchange a few email and a few phone calls and started to feel the weight of the distance pressing on their shoulders.

"Hey sweetie how are you I saw on TV you caught the murderer, congratulations!" Laying in bed after a 30 minutes shower Jane was finally able to relax knowing that her and Maura would finally be able to talk.

"Yes we did, I think I never tested so many DNA's samples. Thank you for the flowers, and the chocolates, and the bear..."Holding the teddy bear Jane had sent her Maura felt like a teenager, butterflies tickling her belly.

"Well I figured you needed some support. I missed you..."

"I missed you too. This week was particularly hard but your support helped me. Every morning I arrived at my office and saw the flowers you sent me and the picture we took in Central Park and it made me smile and gave me strength."

"I have the same picture on my desk and all I need is look at it and I immediately picture your smile and your arms around me, helps me hang on in there until our next phone call or visit. So do you have any plans tonight?"

"Not really, I suppose you're going to tell me that you usually have a burger and a beer after a hard case ..."

"Yes, after solving every case we go out to the Dirty Rubber for a few beers, I'll take you next time. What do you usually do?"

"Well if you must know...for the past month what I really like to do after a long day of work is draw myself a hot bath, light up some candles, slid in the tub with some music and afterwards..." Maura started biting her tongue not knowing if she should continue.

"Yes..."

"Well afterwards I dry myself up, crawl in bed naked..."

"_Oh boy, I see where this is going_." Jane said to herself.

"I slid my warm duvet and close my eyes and I start roaming my fingers on my breasts imagining it's your finger tips stroking my nipples and your tongue tickling my neck..."Laying in her bed, her eyes closed, whispered as sensually as she could Maura was trying to describe the way she usually pleasure herself trying to make things as realistic as possible for Jane.

"Maura we shouldn't be doing this." Jane muttered swallowing hard as she was laying on her bed her right hand on her belly literally drinking every single word, picturing every detail.

"Would you please trust me?"

"Okay, please continue. "Closing her eyes focusing on Maura's voice trying to picture her laying naked in her bed Jane was for the first time allowing herself to fantasize about Maura's curves.

"Just picturing you whispering in my ears makes me so wet Jane, your voice drives me crazy and right now knowing you're home alone in your bed picturing us naked makes want to slid my hand under that baseball jersey of yours."

"Are you wearing any underwear?"

"No, I'm completely naked under your jersey, what are you wearing?" Feeling that Jane was finally relaxing and allowing herself to play her little game Maura decided to take things a step further.

"Black shorts and grey tank top, not very sexy but comfortable." Breathing deeply feeling her pulse rising Jane was trying her best to give Maura what she wanted, God knew she had needs and she didn't want to disappoint her again.

"I'm sure you're very sexy right now and what would find even more sexy would be if you could slid your hand under that grey tank top and gently caress your breasts imagining it's my hand, can you do that for me?"

"I think I can do that." Following Maura's orders Jane started to caress her breasts with her right hand imagining Maura's hands on her.

"Good girl, I'm also caressing my nipples, imagining it's your tongue drawing circles around them, hummm they're so hard for you baby…"Closing her eyes, breathing heavily Maura could almost feel Jane's wet tongue on her, stroking her erected nipples.

"You like that baby?Now, Imagine I'm on top of you, caressing your right breast with my hand, massaging in gently while I'm gently stroking the left one with my tongue." Jane whispered feeling more confident.

"Hummm baby, please continue." Caressing her chest moaning in appreciation Maura started to feel the butterflies in her belly and the warmth between her legs.

"Now I want you to roam you fingers on your belly picturing my tongue tickling your skin all the way to your belly button." Wandering her fingers on her belly drawing circles with her finger tips around her belly button Jane was still a bit hesitant to cross that line.

"Your tongue feels so good on me baby, right now I'm spreading my legs wide opened for you baby, hummm I wish you could feel how wet I am right now…"

"Where is your hand right now?"

"It's between my legs, my fingers are gently caressing my inner thighs but I can feel the warmth streaming down my legs…"

"Oh baby, you sound so sexy." Finally sliding her hand in her shorts finally feeling the wetness on her hand Jane couldn't believe that Maura could make her that excited just by talking to her.

"I want you to slid your hand in your shorts and and gently start stroking your entrance with your finger tips, can you do that for me ?" Her voice shaking Maura knew that Jane needed encouragement's.

"I…I don't know if I can do that Maura…"Removing her hand from her shorts having second thoughts Jane suddenly started to feel ridiculous.

"It's okay Jane we're not doing anything wrong. I love you and you love me, all we're doing is making each other happy, don't you want to be happy?"

"Of course, but this wasn't the way I pictured pleasuring you for the first time." Catching her breath Jane was once again taking a step back, she loved Maura and wanted to pleasure her, but not like this.

"I know me neither, but our relationship is everything but conventional and it's not ideal either but I thought we agreed to do things that made us happy and this makes me happy Jane, don't you want to make me happy?"

"Of course I do and I know you have needs and I want to satisfy you, but are you really all excited right now?"

"I wish you could see how wet I am right now…I'm swamped and that's all because of your deep voice whispering things in my ears. I'm sure your excited as well."

"I am…My hand is between my legs and I'm ….I'm so wet for you baby." Feeling Maura really needed this Jane finally gave in and decided to do what ever it took to make her girlfriend..

Feeling that Jane was still unsure Maura decided to take the matter in her own hands, no pun intended, and continued to describe to Jane how she was touching herself picturing her tongue on her clit, her fingers inside her. At first Jane was still a bit reluctant but was soon unable to resist, hearing Maura moan and knowing she was touching herself was turning her on so badly that she had no choice but to oblige to Maura's wishes.

On the other end of the phone line Maura was doing her best to encourage Jane to touch herself and was sparing no effort to make sure she was unable to resist the urge to satisfy herself.

Slowly starting to relax and overcoming her inhibitions Jane felt more comfortable and less guilty touching herself, stroking her clitoris imagining Maura's hands and mouth on her. Being able to verbalize her desires and how she physically felt as she was touching herself was liberating for Jane. For the first time in a long time she was allowing herself to loose control, giving it to Maura, trusting her . Yes for the first time in her life Jane didn't feel the need to dominate or take the lead and not having Maura with her allowed her to go at her own pace, and do this her own way without feeling that she could disappoint her.

"Oh baby, you feel so good inside, harder." Maura panted gasping for air as she thrusted two fingers in and out of her folds thrusting deeper every time.

"You like that baby when I plunge two fingers inside you baby and when I press your clit with my thumb at the same time?" Feeling more and more comfortable talking dirty to Maura Jane was now not trying to censure herself anymore, rubbing her clit listening to Maura moan knowing she was doing what she was telling her to do was driving her nuts.

"Oh yeah baby, I wish my fingers were as long as yours so I could go deeper…"Breathing heavily feeling the juice streaming down her legs Maura felt she was close but didn't want to rush things.

"Would it help it I inserted a third finger?Come on baby, use a third finger for me…"

"Oh God….." Maura moaned arching her back feeling a violent spasm running through her folds and her inner muscles clenching around her fingers.

"You taste so good baby, your clit is so swollen right now, you're so wet my fingers just thrust in and out of you like in butter." Teasing Maura speaking as deep as she could Jane could feel Maura was over the edge.

"Oh Jane…I can't do this anymore, please." Maura pleaded waiting for Jane to allow her to release everything.

"Come on baby, come in my mouth, come on." Jane encouraged increasing the rhythm on her clit determined to come at the same time.

"I want you to climax with me baby, I can….oh God…hold it…" Rolling her eyes feeling unable breathing feeling that the oxygen wasn't going to her brain anymore Maura was almost going to faint on Jane.

"I'm close too, don't worry, hummmm." Moaning to encourage Maura a little bit further, pressing her clit with her middle fingers Jane suddenly felt an intense wave running though her entire body.

Climaxing at the same time, unleashing the most dirty words possible, the two women finally let go of over an hour of turning each other on, of murmuring, moaning in each other's ear. Feeling like the earth had stopped spinning, almost blinded by the intense pleasure they were experiencing the two women also felt a tear running down their cheek, wishing this would have been real….

After experiencing the most intense orgasm of their entire lives Jane and Maura remained silent for a little while, listening to each other breath and slowly calming down. Neither of them knew what to say or how to behave, both of them had expected that this experience would bring them closer. Maura wanted to help Jane get rid of her inhibitions and Jane wanted to satisfy Maura. At first they thought the distance and virtuality of the whole situation would help them get rid of their shyness and it did but at the end it just made them sad, because after climaxing that intensely all they wanted was to cuddle, but turning their head all they could see next to them was an empty pillow.

"Jane, are you still with me?"Maura said .

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere. It was…great baby, thank you."

"It was wonderful, thank you. I love you Jane. I really do…" Maura sobbed holding her tears.

"Hey baby, don't be sad okay, what you just shared with me was a wonderful gift. I know you did it to help me with my insecurities and to break the ice on my desires and to build up my confidence and it worked, so please don't be sad, I'm going to take care of you. I promise." Feeling the pain in Maura's voice Jane knew how painful it was for Maura to be away from her, because unlike her she was all alone in New-York, she didn't have a family to turn to when she missed her or friends…

"I know and I'm not sad Jane, I'm just overwhelmed, I had given up on feeling what I'm feeling for you. Those aren't tears of sadness but of relief and happiness. I know you're going to take care of me. I trust you."

That night bot women went to sleep satisfied but lonely, knowing that this situation couldn't last for ever. On the good side Jane's insecurities were almost gone, she was still obviously not completely opened with her sexuality but she wasn't scared of being with Maura anymore, hell she was scared of loosing her. So that night Jane went to bed determined to prove to Maura that she was as invested in this relationship as she was, determined to accelerate things between them, unable to imagine Maura being miserable for even another second. That night Maura went to bed satisfied, both sexually and emotionally. She was delighted that Jane opened herself to this new experience and was able to completely loose control and even say a few dirty words. She knew that what had just happened had helped Jane with her self confidence and was hoping that not only it would happen again but that it would accelerate things between them, because Maura knew that she wouldn't be able being away from her much longer...

**So guys what did I tell you?That was good wasn't it?**

**This was hard for me to write because I didn't want Maura to do all the heavy lifting, I wanted Jane to loose control and open herself...**

**I wanted it to be a mix of them telling each other what they were doing to herself and also what they would do to each other..**

**I hope you're not disappointed. This chapter seems realistic people who have been in long distance relationship know cyber se right?**

**It made sense to me that Maura would use cyber sex to make Jane more confident about herself to help her express her desires you know.**

**Also it makes sense to me that they would sad afterwards(which I hadn't planned at first) knowing that they couldn't fall asleep in each other's arms afterwards...**

**Come on I'm desperate for your feedback on this...**


	21. Spontaneity

**Chapter 21:**

**Spontaneity : **

The next day Jane woke up after spending most of her night thinking about Maura and their relationship. What they had shared the previous night was wonderful, but it wasn't enough. What they both needed and wanted was to be together on a more permanent basis. Unfortunately Jane didn't know if she was ready to take that step yet. So around 9am she finally woke up and drove to her parents' house hoping that her mother could help her make sense of the way she was feeling

"Hey Ma." Jane said as she entered her parents' house .

"Good morning darling. What's that sad look on your face?Did you have a fight with Maura?" Sitting in her favorite rocking chair in the living room Angela was immediately able to see that something was wrong.

"No, but I need your advice." Kissing her mother's forehead Jane knew that the only person on her who knew her as much as Maura did and maybe even more was her mother and that after being married for over 30 years she knew a lot about relationships.

"Alright honey, tell me what's on your mind."

"I just…I just can't do tho anymore Ma, it hurts so much every time I have to let her go or leave her and every time we talk on the phone." Sitting on the opposite chair from her mother nervously scratching the scars on her hands Jane knew that she needed to make up her mind about what she truly wanted.

"Then get your butt on the next plane to New York and bring her home."

"It's no that simple Ma…"

"Why?You two seem to be madly in love and she said that she didn't mind moving here, so what's stopping you?"

"I know but we talked about this and we both agreed that she shouldn't move to Boston until I get my shit together. I mean ….I did something bad a few weeks ago and after that I realized I wasn't ready for a relationship you know…"

"Then why are you with her?"Angela asked rising her eyebrow unable to understand.

"Because I love her and because she wouldn't let me go, she told me she would wait for me to be ready and that she would help me with my issues, which is exactly what she's doing."

"Let me guess, at first you thought that distance would be good, that it would allow you to take things slow without feeling pressured ?"

"Exactly. I know it would have never worked if I had met her here because I needed space and time to heal you know and being away from her gave me that. But right now it hurts like hell Ma." Jane sighed looking at her mother for comfort.

"I understand, do you still feel you're not ready for her to move here?"

"I feel that I have made progress but I have insecurities Ma and Maura and I agreed that she shouldn't move here just so I wouldn't be so unsecured, that it wasn't the right way to do it."

"Are you afraid that she might cheat on you?"

"I was yes. Actually I made a fool of myself a few weeks ago when she went to have dinner with a friend, and that's when I realized I wasn't ready, but I trust her now, it's just I don't trust myself to make her happy. I don't want her to move to Boston and realize in 6 months that she made a mistake."

"I'm sure that won't happen, by the way she looks at you I can tell that not only she's in loves with you but that you make her very happy so don't let your insecurities get in the way. Come on I'm taking you to the airport." Grabbing her daughter dragging her towards the door Angela was determined to take the matter in her own hand knowing that all Jane needed was some encouragement.

"I can't…"Escaping her mother's grip refusing to take another step Jane suddenly felt her insecurities filling up her heart again.

"Janie, look at me. 3 months ago when I saw you in that hospital bed after your surgery you were so lifeless like if your soul had left your body. But slowly I saw you coming back to life and that spark I see in your eyes right when you talk about Maura tells me that she's the reason why you got better. You have all the reasons to be scared of not making her happy but I think it's better to live your life fully and get hurt rather than not taking any risks and being miserable and wake up one day wondering why you didn't take that chance." For her entire life Jane had always been the strong one, carrying her family on her shoulder just like her mother did. She knew that what made her a great cop was the she had great instincts and wasn't afraid to take risks, but when it came to her personal life, she was scared to death and it was her role as a mother to pick her up and give her the strength.

"Wait...What am I suppose to say to her?" For the first time in her life Jane let her guard down and admitted she didn't have all the answers.

"Just speak from your heart, she knows who you are and she loves you, even if you're not 100% clear she's going to understand your intention, so don't over think it. Come on let's go, you have your ID with you right? "

"Yes, in my car." Jane sighed following her mother to her car.

"Good, I suppose you have clothes at her place, so we don't need to stop by your place, right?" Opening the door, pushing her daughter inside Angela was determined to make this happen even if it means drag her to the airport.

"Yes, I left a bag of clothes last time I was there."

"Good." Angela said turning the engine on.

Two hours later Jane was on a plane to New-York torturing herself trying to find the right way to ask Maura to move to Boston. Even if she knew that Maura was willing to move to Boston she knew she still had to convince her that she was asking her for the good reason, not because she didn't trust her. She knew that as much as Maura loved her, her jealous and unreasonable behavior had hurt her and she knew she needed reinsurance that this would never happen again and that moving to Boston was the right choice.

Around 3pm Jane was finally in front of Maura's door. Taking a deep breath as she pressed the bell Jane was trying to relax remembering what her mother said : Maura knew her and she would understand her intention no matter how clumsily she might talk.

"Jane!" Maura squealed as she opened the door feeling her heart hammering her chest unable to believe that Jane was standing in front of her.

"Maura..."Jane smiled as she immediately closed the door behind her before grabbing Maura's waists.

"What are you doing here, where's your luggage?" Maura managed to articulate as she gently pressed her lips against Jane's.

"I didn't bring any. I went to see my mom for advice and she brought me straight to the airport afterwards." Breathing Maura's perfume, feeling her breath on her face, Jane knew she had made the right decision.

"Very spontaneous Detective..." Maura smiled unable to separate her mouth from Jane's.

"Can we please have a seat?"Feeling Maura against her Jane had no doubts that what she was going to do was the right thing to do and that she was ready for it.

"Alright, It must be serious if you flew all the way here." Guiding Jane towards her living room Maura was suddenly feeling anxious, hoping that what ever Jane had to tell her, that she wasn't going to try to break up with her again.

"It is, but don't worry it's positive, alright?" Jane smiled seeing how worried Maura was.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Well, after what happened yesterday I spent the night thinking about you, about us and about this whole long distance relationship thing. Being so close to you emotionally and sexually but being so far away from you physically isn't something I want to experience ever again." Jane strongly stated holding Maura's hands looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I understand, sharing something that intimate and not being able to hold each other afterwards is frustrating but I thought you enjoyed yourself?" Feeling the seriousness and determination on her girlfriend's face Maura knew that their little sexual experiment would probably never happen again.

"I did, but it's not worth being miserable afterwards Maura, I know you did thinking it would help me feel more comfortable about my desires and sexuality and you were right."

"Was I?"

"Yes, expressing my desires on the phone was easier than it would have been face to face and it definitely helped me break some walls down. Actually all I could think about last night was that I want to be able to look at you in the eyes next time I make you come, I want to feel you shaking under my fingers and most importantly I want to be able to lay in bed entirely naked holding you in my arms. I can't do this anymore Maura , I want you to move to Boston to be with me." Taking a deep breath waiting for Maura's reaction Jane never felt so sure of anything in her entire life.

"Oh Jane, I would love to, but are you sure you're ready for this?" Gently rubbing Jane's scars with her thumb Maura suddenly felt relieved that Jane was showing so much confidence.

"I am, I can't say that I got rid of all my insecurities or that I completely recovered from what happened to me, but I feel strong enough to be in a relationship on a full time basis. I trust you completely and I'm starting to trust myself too. All I want is to wake up every morning in your arms and to fall asleep looking at you every night. I know we've only been dating for a month but I don't need more time to know that I want to be with you. I promise you won't regret it, I'll take good care of you."

"I know Jane, you already gave me more than anyone ever did and more than I could have dreamed for in my wildest dream. I love you." Rushing her lips against Jane's making her fall backward Maura was finally seeing the results of weeks of patience and was extremely proud of the progress Jane had made over the past 3 months.

"I love you too sweetheart. God for one second I was scared you wouldn't accept." Jane smile laying on her back on Maura's couch, her arms wrapped around Maura's waists.

"I told you Jane, as much as I love this city, nothing is keeping me here, not my job, not my estranged parents and not my social commitments. The only place I feel home is when I'm with you, in Boston."

"Alright then, I just want you to be sure, I mean you worked your entire life for your carrer and I know how much it means to you."

"My carrer isn't as important as you Jane, and besides Boston SVU is looking for a knew Chief Medical Examiner so my carrer won't suffer a bit, don't worry."

"I see you already considered everything..." Jane smiled not really surprised, knowing how prepared Maura usually was and actually flattered that she had been preparing her relocation to Boston before she even asked her.

"Well, I knew that it was only a matter of time before you asked me to move and I made a few phone calls..."

"And you found out that SVU Chief Medical Examiner was pregnant and going on maternity leave in a couple of months and that she had no intention of coming back afterwards..."

"Yes indeed, I called her and I was surprise to know she had read a few articles I published through the years and that she followed a few of my cases. She told me to come to see her next time I'm in town so we can talk."

"Well everything seems to be settled then, all I need now is to make space in my apartment, I think we can transform the empty room next to my bedroom into a wardrobe , we would have to break a wall though, but I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem." Wandering her fingers on Maura's back talking about rearranging her apartment Jane felt that everything was finally coming into place, that Maura and her were finally going to have the relationship they both wanted and deserved, and it didn't scare her, it excited her. For the first time in her life she felt complete, she knew that her life was right where it was supposed to be and that all the pain and suffering she had experienced didn't matter anymore because it lead her to Maura.

"Are you saying that you want me to move in with you?" Maura said her voice slightly rising of excitement.

"Of course, I don't want us to be separated anymore, not even by a few blocks, not to mention that I really don't want you to have to live in your parents' house, I saw how sad it made you to spend even a few hours there."

"Alright, I will be happy to move in with you then." Laying on top on Jane, her head resting on her chest Maura was finally able to relax knowing that she would never have to be alone or away from Jane ever again.

The two women laid there for a while cuddling, picturing their future life together. Even if they were both a little anxious to take that step together, they knew everything would be okay, because they truly loved and believed in each other and after facing the downsides of a long distance relationship they trusted that their love was strong enough to help them face any challenge. That night the two women fell quickly asleep holding each other, their hearts full of hope and dreams that they knew were now going to come true. Obviously they both knew that it would take some time for Maura to get her affairs in order and find a new Medical Examiner to replace her before she could move to Boston, but they didn't care, they knew that knowing the separation was only temporary would help them survive it and would give them to strength to hold on.

**So guys, this chapter was important and I'm not sure I wrote it properly. I know all of you have been waiting for the moment when Jane would finally pop the question and I hope I didn't disappoint you. Obviously Maura won't move to Boston in the next chapter and they're still gonna have to face a few challenges it happens.**

**Drama is coming in the next chapter!**


	22. Standing up

**Chapter 22:**

**Standing up : **

The next morning Maura and Jane were laying in bed cuddling, talking about their future when Maura's phone suddenly rang.

"Come on, don't tell me another ADA was murdered!" Jane groaned , annoyed to get interrupted once again.

"No, that's my mother's ringtone. Excuse me for a second." Maura politely apologized as she reached out for her phone.

"I'm giving you one minute after that I'm throwing your phone through the window." Climbing on top of Maura, starting to kiss her neck, drawing small circles on her neck Jane was doing her best to make sure the call didn't last for too long.

"Dr Maura Isles speaking, mother, I'm very well thank you….No I haven't forgotten, actually I have a friend visiting me, if that's okay with you and dad…Thank you I will see you at noon."Feeling Jane's tongue on her neck and shivers down her spine Maura took a second after hanging up to find the best way to expose the situation to Jane.

"A friend?" Jane frowned rising her head.

"I wasn't going to tell her about you on the phone, my parents might not be the greatest parents in the world but they deserve to find out about you the way yours did." Caressing Jane's cheek, looking straight into her big brown eyes Maura couldn't help but being scared to death about her parents' reaction to her homosexuality.

"I know. So we're having lunch with them?"

"Brunch here, they fly to france later in the afternoon. I'm sorry, if I had known about your visit I would have cancelled."

"It's okay, It's better for me to know it at the last minute so I won't stress out too much."

"So you're okay with meeting them?"

"Of course babe, you're moving to Boston to be with me, so I'm sure your parents are going to be curious to know why. I want to make sure they meet me so they know their daughter is in good hands, figure of speech."

"To be honest my parents won't care that I'm moving back to Boston, but I know that once I tell him that I'm dating a woman my father will want to meet you."

"That bad?"

"You don't know him Jane. My mother is very liberal and she's actually an activist for women's rights but my dad is very conservative. I mean he's a great man who's very tolerant on a lot of things, but his only daughter dating another woman is not one of them. I'm sorry Jane..."

"Hey, don't be, you're not responsible for you father's opinions and feelings. I know your parents' opinion mean a lot to you, so I promise I will do my best to make him see how much I love you and to make him trust me with your happiness alright?"

"Just promise me to behave, not matter what happens please do not get into a fight with him."

"I won't do anything to hurt your relationship with him, so as long as he doesn't hurt or disrespect you everything should fine okay?"Sliding next to Maura wrapping herself around her Jane knew how important this was.

She knew how important her parents' blessing was and even if she was hoping it had been less important for her Jane was determined to behave hoping that her father wouldn't give her any reason to stand up to him.

A few hours later after cleaning her entire apartment and making sure nothing was out of place Maura and Jane were finally ready to welcome Maura's parents.

"I look ridiculous in that suit..." Jane grunted standing in front of the mirror place next to the door.

"May I remind you that you're the one who brought that suit here?And besides you look very sexy."Standing behind Jane snaking her arms around her Maura knew that not matter how elegant Jane looked her father was still going to reject their relationship and she was trying to prepare herself to possibly loose her father's respect for ever.

"I know but I it was only for when we go to a fancy restaurant not to stay home. But if that's what you want I'll wear it." Jane replied as she suddenly hear the door bell.

"They're here, how do I look? Maura mumbled obviously panicked.

"You look great, remember I love you and everything is going to be okay." Jane said kissing her forehead.

"I know. I love you too." Maura replied as she slowly opened the door.

"Maura darling, you look well." Constance Isles enthusiastically said taking a step inside Maura's appartement followed by her husband.

"Mother, dad, I'm happy to see you, meet Detective Jane Rizzoli, Jane meet my parents Constance and Charles Isles." Maura said, her voice slightly shaking as she introduced her parents to Jane.

"It's very nice to meet you Sir, Ma'am." Jane said shaking their hands.

"Jane Rizzoli, why do I feel I have heard that name before?Are you…" Constance frowned as she walked towards the living room.

"Yes Ma'am."Jane replied showing her hands to Constance.

"Those are very bad scars, do they hurt?"

"Mother!" Maura said rising her voice.

"It's okay Maura I don't mind talking about it. No they don't hurt anymore, not since I met your daughter. She has been helping me to go through this and I must admit I wouldn't have survived without her." Jane replied forcing herself not to hold Maura's hand or to look at her in the eyes knowing that those two simple gesture would probably reveal her feelings.

"I'm not surprised, my daughter has a lot to offer to people in need. I'm glad her friendship and support helped you young lady." Standing straight on his chair, Charles eyes couldn't help but feeling pride seeing what a generous and helpful woman his daughter had became.

"About that Mother, dad, I don't know how to say this but…" Maura started swallowing hard as she looked into Jane's big brown eyes, looking for support.

"What Maura is trying to say is that our friendship actually started online, we exchanged emails and chatted and talked on the phone for 2 months before finally meeting and our relationship has evolved into something more…romantic ."Feeling Maura's squeezing her hand as hard as she could and feeling her shaking Jane knew that this moment was crucial, that her parents wouldn't bother to be diplomatic and that in a few seconds they would know how they exactly felt.

"What are you trying to say?" Maura's dad replied rising his eyebrows.

"Jane and I are dating dad, and we're very happy together."

"Is this a joke?"

"Charles, please let Maura explain herself."Constance object her hand on her husband's thigh.

"How can you ask me to sit here and say nothing when our daughter has obviously lost her mind?"

"Yes dad, I completely lost my mind. For the first time in my life I'm listening to my heart rather than my brain and I never felt so liberated and happy and that is all thanks to Jane."

"So are you a homosexual now?"

"I suppose that I am yes and your blessing would me a lot to both of us."Seeing the disgust on her father's face Maura knew she would never have his blessing or support and her heart slowly broke into pieces.

"My blessing?How can you ask me such a thing?You will stop this non sense right now before making a a bigger fool of yourself."

"I can not do that dad, I'm in love with Jane and so is she. "

"Then you're not my daughter anymore." Standing up grabbing his coat and walking towards the door Charles Isles had no intention of listen to this non sense, he hasn't raised his daughter to be a homosexual and would not tolerate that she made a fool of herself and of her name.

"Wow, why don't we take a step back and take a deep breath before doing or saying things we might regret?"Jane quietly said standing between Maura and her parents.

"I suggest you stay out of this young lady, it's bad enough that you perverted my daughter into your lifestyle, I won't let you drag our name in the mud like this. Maura you're an Isles, start acting like one and get your acts together."

"NO! I'm 33 years old dad, I'm my own person and I'm staying with Jane. I hope that someday you will understand."Rising her voice feeling the anger running through her veins Maura couldn't accept her father judgmental attitude, not this time, not when it came to the woman she loved.

"I'm warning you Maura if you turn your back on your name and your family like that, it's over, you can say goodbye to your apartment to your trust fund and your shares in the family business." Charles shouted pointing his finger at Maura.

"Hey, why don't you back off and cut your daughter some slack?" Jane replied gently pushing him back.

"I don't think I asked for your opinion Detective."

"Well I'm going to give it to you anyway. Maura is the smartest and also the most generous and selfless woman I know and I consider it an honor that she chose me, she's right I'm in love with her and I'll do everything in my power to keep her from getting hurt even if it means standing up against you." Looking Charles straight in the eyes Jane wasn't scared and was determined to do what ever it would take to protect Maura and keep her from being humiliated like that.

"Jane, please, this is not necessary." Maura almost begged pulling Jane's arms trying to make take a step back.

"I think it is. I listened to you tell me how they always make you feel miserable, unworthy of being their daughter, well I won't stand here and let them humiliate you like this."

"Are you going to let that woman talk to your father like that?I'm warning you Maura, you either stop this non sense right now or…"

"Or what dad?You want to take my apartment , be my guest. Jane and I decided it was time for me to move to Boston anyway. You want to take my money?Please do so, in case you had forgotten I'm a Chief Medical Examiner, actually I'm one of the most well known forensic pathologist in the world, so I don't need your money and besides if Jane thought me one thing it's that money doesn't make someone life better. What makes someone's life special is being surrounded by love and support and that's exactly what Jane and her family are giving me." Standing up to her dad for the first time in her life Maura felt liberated but also knew he would never forgive so much disrespect, but she couldn't possibly let him insult Jane like this.

Walking her father walking away slamming the door behind him Maura had to fight hard to hold the tears running to her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your father, I'll talk to him. I know we never had the warmest relationship but I'm glad you found someone who loves you enough to stand up to your him like that." Constance Isles said gently rubbing Maura's shoulder.

"Thank you mother." Maura sighed relieved to have at least her mother's support.

"Thank you ma'am, it means a lot to both of us." Her arm around Maura's waist keeping her from literally collapsing on the floor Jane suddenly felt a bit a hope hoping that Constance would be able to convince her husband to reconsider his behavior.

"Will you promise me to take care of my daughter Jane?"

"I will. I promise to treat her right and to give her everything."

"Good, please darling call me when you're ready so we can talk more about this, I want you to tell me everything."

"Alright, do you think he'll ever come around?"

"He loves you, but it might take some time, please do not hate him . I will try to talk some sense into him." Holding her daughter's in her arms Constance couldn't help but feeling relieved that Maura had find someone to share her life and couldn't help but hating her husband for reject her like that.

"I'm not leaving Jane mother." Maura strongly stated shaking from head to feet.

"I know darling and I 'm not asking you to." Gently wipping the tear of her daughter's Constance was proud that Maura had grown up to be such a strong and passionate woman who is willing to give up her money and social status to be with the woman she loved.

Watching her mother leave Maura felt a lot of emotions invading her heart at the same time, she was sad knowing she had probably lost her dad's respect for ever but she was angry at him but also at Jane for not keeping her promise not to provoke him.

"Baby, I'm so sorry…" Jane said taking a step towards Maura to comfort her.

"Are you?" Maura grunted avoiding Jane's touch as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Yes, I was a bit harsh on him, but I couldn't let him hurt you like that."

"One thing, I asked you one thing , to behave and let me handle him, but no you had to play the bad cop."

"What was I suppose to do?Let him hurt and humiliate you like this?"

"Yes, he needed to express his frustration and disappointment and you should have let me handle it my own way, trust me what you did was everything but helpful."

"I'm sorry I will talk to him . "

"They're flying to Paris later this afternoon for 3 weeks." Standing in front of the window looking down at the city Maura never felt so sad in her entire life.

"Then I will talk to him when he comes back then, look I'm sorry but I couldn't let him, that's not who I am but I'm sure your mother will talk some sense into him."

"I can't loose him Jane, I don't care about the apartment or the money but I can't loose him." Maura sobbed pressing her forehead against the window hoping it would just break she wouldn't have to live with the guilt of pushing her dad away like this.

"I know sweetheart. I promise I'm going to make things right, no matter what I have to do." Snaking her arms around Maura kissing her shoulder Jane for the first time in her life started to regret being so straight forward and protective thinking that she should have allowed the Isles to handle this situation on their own without having a stranger telling them what to do and how they should feel.

"What I want is for you to leave me alone. I can not be with you right night." Maura said escaping Jane's embrace, walking towards the bathroom without looking back.

"Maura..." Jane stood there in the middle of Maura's bedroom realizing how wrong it was for her to intervene like this. All she wanted was for Maura's dad to see that they loved each other and that they had no intention of breaking up. Now Maura hated her and her father hate both of them. She didn't know how or when but she needed to fix this, she knew that Maura wouldn't survive loosing her parents, not after being abandoned by her birth parents.

Thinking about it Jane realized how different Maura was from her. Jane didn't care about what people, including her parents might say about their relationship but Maura was desperately looking for her parents' approval. Jane was trying to understand why their support was so important when they spent their entire life making her feeling unworthy of being their daughter. She couldn't understand why someone would just accept being humiliated and even ignored like that and then she finally understood. Her parents were all Maura had, she had no sibling, no close family, not many friends and that' s why she was hanging on so hard to her parents. Coming to realize why Maura had put up with the abuse for so long Jane couldn't help but hoping that now that they were together and that she was part of her family Maura wouldn't feel the need to look for her parents' approval and would feel happy enough being part of the Rizzoli family.

**SO guys, what do you think?In all my Rizzles stories the Isles always welcome Jane, so I figured that for once I could write them or at least one of them as a total jerk!**

**What do you thinK?**


	23. Freedom

**Chapter 23 :**

After watching Maura disappear in the bathroom Jane decided to leave her for a little while, to give her time to calm down.

Even if it broke her heart to leave her like that Jane knew that Maura wouldn't forgive her if she dared to go against her wishes twice in the same day.

So Jane grabbed the keys to Maura's apartment that were laying next to her bed and left.

Right after hearing Jane's slammed the door shut Maura came out of the bathroom and climbed in bed.

Looking at the ceiling Maura was replaying the recent events in her head. She couldn't believe that she stood up against her father like that. For the past 33 years Maura had listen to her dad give her advice on how to live her life, and had religiously followed them thinking it would bring them closer, that by letting him make her into a reflection of himself she would feel more like his biological daughter. Unfortunately no matter what she did he always had something negative to say to her. Thinking about it she was actually grateful that her mother almost spent her entire life ignoring her, at least she didn't criticize her constantly. Actually for the first time in her life her mother had showed her support and understanding and that was the only positive thing that had happened today.

Laying in bed, tears streaming down her cheek Maura was praying that her mother would be able to talk some sense into her father because as much as she resented him for treating her and the woman she loved like that she still loved him and couldn't bare the thought of loosing him.

Thinking about the way she finally stood up to her father Maura realized how much she loved Jane. She was willing to give up her money, her apartment and privileges to be able to live her relationship with the Detective freely. The worse part was that she meant every word she said to her dad that morning : money and power didn't mean anything to her anymore. Being with Jane, meeting her family, feeling their love and support she discovered that money wasn't what mattered in life and as much as painful as the idea of loosing her dad was, loosing her money wasn't. All her life Maura had felt alone and miserable surrounded by her rich "friends" and her designer clothes but she never felt so alive than when she was with Jane in her one bedroom apartment. Maura had changed, her priorities and desires had changed and she couldn't help but wishing her father would someday understand and accept her life choices because she wasn't about to leave Jane, not for all the money in the world, and for his love either.

A bit later after spending two hours wandering in Manhattan asking herself how Maura could live surrounded by so much noise and so many people, Jane finally decided it was time to go back to the apartment.

"May I come in?"Jane shyly asked her head halfway through the door.

"Yes, please." Maura sobbed wiping the tears off her face.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry about what happened. I brought you some cheese cake." Jane pouted sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You did?" Maura said her face suddenly lighting up as she slightly turned around and saw the pink box on her night table.

"I bought it at that little bakery you keep telling me about, figured it might help…"Looking down at her girlfriend seeing the dry make up on her face Jane hated herself for being the one who caused her that much pain.

"Cheese cake always help, but your presence helps more. I'm sorry for asking you to leave."

"Don't be. You were right I overstepped, I should have let you handle him, I just couldn't see you get hurt like that." Crawling in bed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend Jane was determined to make it up to her.

"He would have left anyway, even if hadn't talk to him like you did. Actually if you hadn't stood up to him I would probably had stood there and let him diminish me even more. You know I'm used to him talking to me this way but I couldn't allow him disrespect you like that Jane, I just couldn't…."

"I know, do you feel liberated for standing up to him like this?"

"I suppose it was liberating. I always did everything he asked, everything he wanted and even more because I wanted him to love me and hoping for some recognition from him. I feel I sacrificed so much of myself trying to be the perfect daughter, but I couldn't sacrifice the best part of me, you."

"You're sweet but I sincerely hope that your mother is gonna help us and make him change his mind. I know that despite everything he put you though, that you love him and I don't want to see you miserable because of what I did, even if he would have still reacted the same way if I hadn't opened my big mouth."

"I know, but I think I have to consider that he might never come around. I'm 33 years old Jane, it's time I start living my life for myself not for what my parents might think. Will you be my family from now on?"

"Oh baby, of course, me and my crazy family are going to take care of you now. I promise." Jane smiled kissing Maura's forehead.

Holding Maura's against her Jane realized that she couldn't screw things up now. Maura had basically scarified her relationship with her father to be with her and she had to make sure she never regret this decision.

Comfortably settled in Jane's arms Maura knew that Jane was sincere, she knew that from now on she would be surrounded by people who accepted and loved her for exactly who she was and was relieved knowing that she could just be herself for the first time in her life.

"How long can you stay?"

"I'm staying until you can finally come home with me."

"What about work?It might take weeks for me to put my affairs in order and to find a replacement for work."

"Then I will stay several weeks. Don't worry about work, the good thing when you get kidnapped and torture by serial killer is that people give you anything you want. After what happened today I'm not leaving you here all by yourself. "

"I appreciate the gesture Jane but I have to go to work tomorrow and even if I give my resignation tomorrow I 'm still going to have to work until I found a replacement. What are you going to do all day, all by yourself in that city you don't particularly like?"

"I don't know, I'll pack your things and considering the amount of clothes, shoes and books you have it might takes weeks…"

"Staying inactive for so long isn't who you are Jane, I couldn't do that to you. I don't like the idea of letting you go but the thought of all this being over soon will give me strength. And besides you need to get your apartment ready remember?"

"You're right, I have to Maura proof it so it can resist your arrival." Jane joked.

"Hey!"Maura frowned pinching Jane's arms in protest.

"I'm sorry, you're right I have some changes to make to be sure it's comfortable enough for you, or we could always look for a bigger apartment or even a house…"

"Don't you think that's a bit too soon?"

"Maybe, but I want you to feel comfortable and if it means moving to a bigger place then I'll be happy to do it."

"I love your apartment and besides all I need to feel home is to be with you Jane. We have the rest of our lives to buy a house or a bigger apartment."

"Alright…"

As the two women were laying in bed talking about the next few weeks, everything suddenly became real : Maura was really moving to Boston. It wasn't a fantasy or a desire anymore, it was reality.

"There is something I would like us to to talk about." Maura suddenly said, serious look on her face.

"Let me guess, you want to talk about sex?"

"Yes. I can understand that after what happened the other night you might want to take that next step but I think we should wait until I move to Boston, if that's okay with you.."

"I understand and even if the simple thought of you moaning my name turns me on I think it's more reasonable that we wait. I think that none of us want to deal with the frustration of having to split up after making love, god knows I'll never be able to let you leave afterwards."

"But you do want to right?"

"Oh yeah, trust me, I do and I feel ready too so don't worry when the time comes, I'll make you see stars…"

"Thank god. I was afraid that you were embarrassed about what happened."

"I suppose I was embarrassed at first, but then I realized that you were right, there is nothing wrong in making each other happy ."

"But you wanted to do it right?You didn't do it just to make me happy?"

"If I have had the choice I would have preferred to pleasure you for the first time in a more traditional way, but like you said our relationship is everything but traditional so I figured it was better for me to adapt and besides I could feel you really really wanted it and all I want is to satisfy you…"

"Oh Jane, that's sweet but I don't want you to anything you don't want to do just to satisfy me. I understand and appreciate your romanticism and I would have waited."

"I know but I figured if you wanted to touch yourself thinking about me, I should at least be here and enjoy it right?"

"Now that's embarrassing!" Maura said burring her head in her pillow.

"No, I think it's sweet, I'd rather you think about me instead of one of the hot guys you meet at your yoga class."

"Oh Jane you're still thinking about this?You know nothing happened, we went out for dinner and then he drove me home and I declined when he tried to kiss me. I never even spoke to him again after that night."

"Why?You seemed to like him."

"I didn't him, I enjoyed the idea of having sex with him. I spent the entire dinner feeling guilty because I abandoned the only real friend I ever had to have dinner with a guy I didn't even like. "

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"It was before we started talking…"

"That was over 3 months ago, I thought you had needs…"

"Well, as I said before I didn't sleep with all those men because I needed sex so much but because I was looking for someone who would make me feel less alone. Meeting you and talking to you almost every single day was the first time in my life I didn't feel so alone, you made me and still make me feel whole you know."

"Oh sweetie, you make me feel whole too. You actually saved my life, I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't meet you."

"You would have been just fine, you have friends and family who love you, so I'm sure you would have survived."

"Maybe, but you certainly accelerate the healing process and I'm glad you haven't slept with a guy since we started talking, I mean you had me so why go look else where why?" Jane joked.

"Don't laugh,that's exactly how I felt, from the first time we chatted actually."

"I know, I felt the same way and in only a few weeks you and I are gonna be able to start the life we both talked about and dreamed about since the beginning."

"So we're really doing this?"

"Yes we are and I promise everything is going to be okay. I'm gonna take good care of you."

"I know…"

That afternoon Maura and Jane stayed home, talking about Maura's imminent departure to Boston. Both of them were obviously excited and also very anxious. At the age of 33 , neither of them had ever lived with someone else other than their parents and being two very independent women, that bought was scary especially considering they had only been dated for 5 weeks and never lived in the same city. Luckily as scared as they were neither Jane nor Maura was willing to live separated, not even by a few blocks. After spending the past 3 months apart all they wanted was to be able to sleep in each other's arms every night and they were confident that they would adapt to the situation well.

On one side of the coin Jane never felt so pressured in her entire life : Maura had basically gave up everything including her relationship with her dad to be with her and that alone was the greatest proof of love she could had given her and she was determined to make it her life mission to make sure she never regrets her decision.

On the other hand Maura finally felt relieved. Being able to stand up to her father like that, to fight for what she truly believed in and to finally let go of the power her father had on her was liberating and there was no doubt in her mind that Jane was worse the sacrifice, unlike her father who should have loved her unconditionally and accepted her for who she was and not for the idea he had of her.

Yes both women knew that the next few weeks would be excruciating, but that for the first time since they started dating they knew that it was only temporary, that they would soon be together without worrying about the lack of time. Both Maura and Jane felt they had changed so much since they first started together, that they had somehow healed each other of everything bad that had happened in their lives and they couldn't wait to start their new life together and to finally realize all the dreams they had.

**I know guys, this chapter was more of a transitional and filling chapter… I hope you didn't bore you to death lol! But I think it was important for them to talk about sex and about what happened a few hours before.**

**I'm sorry if I disappoint people who were expected hot Rizzles sex but I'm sure most of you will understand why they want to wait and besides it' s not because they don't have sex for real that they're gonna stop the cyber sex :)**

**Anyway thanks for the support guys!**


	24. Webcam fun

**Chapter 24 :**

**Webcam fun :**

After spending hours talking about their future Jane decided to head back to Boston the next day.

A few days later after receiving her landlord's agreement Jane and her dad started working on improving her bedroom by breaking the wall that separated it from the storage room .

After 3 days of intense labor, the remodeling of Jane's bedroom into a bigger one with a huge wardrobe was finally over.

[ 8.23 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Jane, are you here?

[ 8.45 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I suppose you're out and forgot to log off.

[ 8.53 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes darling, I'm sorry, I was with my dad.

[ 8.56 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Jane, what happened ?You look…

[ 9.00 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes, we were…rearranging my bedroom. Can't wait for you to see it :)

[ 9.03 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Oh Jane baby, you…you didn't have to do that :(

[ 9.06 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes I did. I want you to feel comfortable in my …in our apartment.

[ 9.08 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I do feel comfortable in your apartment, it's perfect, especially your bedroom.

[ 9.10 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I'm glad but I saw your apartment I mean….

[ 9.14 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Jane, would you stop this please?You should know by now that I don't care about all those superficial and material things anymore.

[ 9.16 PM ] : Jane Isles : I know, but I couldn't possibly let your shoes and dresses in a storage facility right?They needed a home too, don't you think?

[ 9.20 PM ] : Maura Isles : ahaha, you're funny.

[ 9.23 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I know, more seriously you're going to love it.

[ 9.26 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Can I see ?

[ 9.29 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Oh no, no, no you're not gonna convince me to show you by pouting like that, I'm a cop remember I'm trained to resist.

[ 9.34 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : How about this?

[ 9.37 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Oh no, you're not corrupting me by stripping down like this….

[ 9.39 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I hate you :(

[ 9.42 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I love you too baby, anyway, how was your day?

[ 9.45 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I interviewed two potential replacements.

[ 9.48 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Great!How did it go?

[ 9.50 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Good, look, I spent my evening packing and I'm exhausted, I will talk to you tomorrow. Love you…

[ 9.52 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Wait, what's that sad look on your face?Talk to me…

[ 9.56 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I'm just a bit nostalgic I suppose. I love New-York. I love running in central park, I love that I can order chinese food at 3 in the morning, or seeing musical on Broadway. I even love the noise and the smell, not to mention I built my career here you know.

[ 9.59 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I know sweetheart, but it's not because you're moving to Boston that you can't go back .

[ 10.03 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I know we can still come back for vacation, it's just….

[ 10.03 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Hey, don't be sad, I know you love NYC but you partially grew up in Boston, you know how great it is and besides I'm here…

[ 10.05 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I know, I wouldn't have agreed to move if it wasn't for you…

[ 10.09 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I know and I promise you won't regret your decision, I'm going to make you very very happy…

[ 10.15 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I know, thinking about it I know I have more in Boston then I ever did here. I have you, not to mention that I gained a great family in law and friends. I'm sure I'm going to love it there :).

[ 10.18 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Speaking of which my mother has been visiting or calling me every day asking me when you were finally coming, I'm warning you, she's throwing you the biggest welcoming party EVER.

[ 10.22 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I know, she called me. Actually we have been talking almost everyday since we met.

[ 10.24 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : You've been talking to my mother?

[ 10.26 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Yes, she's a very wise woman. She gave me a few useful advices and I'm glad that we got to know each other, especially since last week.

[ 10.30 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : You told her about what happened?

[ 10.32 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Didn't you?

[ 10.34 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Yes I did, but I didn't give her any details, she's capable of driving to your parents' mansion and strangle your father with her bare hands for treating you like he did.

[ 10.37 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Now that you mention it, she seemed angry at him, I hope you don't mind that I talked to her about it, but I needed her advice.

[ 10.40 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : It's alright, you refuse to talk about it with me, but you talk to my mother…

[ 10.42 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Please Jane, don't be offended. As a parent she can relay to my dad and explain his behavior to me.

[ 10.45 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I know, she has an insight that I don't have. I get that. I just fucking hate seeing the woman I love being miserable and being powerless.

[ 10.49 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : First of all, I'm not miserable Jane. I have never been happier in my entire life. I mean it, really. Secondly you help me more than you can possibly imagine. Yes I do feel sad that my father chose to reject me and I also feel nostalgic when I'm packing my belongings, but thinking about the reasons why I'm doing all this, I'm happy and you're the reason why.

[ 10.51 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I know. I'm happy my mother is able to help you.

[ 10.52 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : So am I. Now that I know her better I see where you got your compassion. I can not wait to be able to spend more time with her.

[ 10.55 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I bet she can't wait either, I hope you realize that entering my family means dinner every sunday night at my parent's place, listening to my parents argue about Tommy or teasing each other on other things .

[ 10.57 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Your family is very warm and colorful, exactly what I need. Don't worry, I will be happy to fulfill my duties and to accompany you to your family diners.

[ 10.59 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Alright. So how soon can you be here?

[ 11.03 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I will be able to visit you the week end of the 4th…But if you're talking my definitive move I don't know. I have to find a replacement and train him or her. I also have to finish up all my paper work and finish packing. I think 2 months is a reasonable estimate.

[ 11.07 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : 2 months?Arggggggghhh I can not wait for that long!

[ 11.10 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : I'm sorry Jane. I'm doing everything I can, but those things take time. I will not leave until I'm confident I found someone competent to replace me and as you know I have high standards. And besides I'm coming in two weeks to see you. I will be able to stay until the 8th evening :)

[ 11.14 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I'm sorry. I know you're doing your best to be here soon. I just miss you and I breath for the day where we can sleep in the same bed and enjoy each other without looking at our watch.

[ 11.17 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : So do I darling. I'm excited. But also bit nervous. I never lived with anyone before, well except for my parents.

[ 11.20 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : I'm sure everything is going to be alright. We're both adults and I'm sure we're gonna learn to live together respecting each other space you know. But if you're really nervous I know something that could help you relax…

[ 11.22 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Are you propositioning me Detective?

[ 11.24 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Well, You're still half naked from earlier when you tried to bribe me…:) Unless you don't want too. God Maura, I'm sorry I feel like a complete idiot, I just assumed you would want to try it with the webcam, since you like it so much last time.

[ 11.30 PM ] : Dr Maura Isles : Jane, look at me. Please calm down. I appreciate the proposition and I'm actually surprised. I thought you would never want to do it again, especially not with our webcams on :)

[ 11.32 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Well, you convinced let go of my inhibitions and besides you've been exposing yourself half naked for the past two hours, I might be a professional trained to rest pressure, but there are things I can't resist.

[ 11.34 PM ] ; Dr Maura Isles : Alright Detective. Will you call me please?

[ 11.35 PM ] : Jane Rizzoli : Sure.

Grabbing her phone in her pocket trying not to be nervous Jane took a deep breath knowing that Maura wanted this and more importantly she wanted it as well.

"Dr Isles speaking." Settling in bed so Jane could have a better view Maura was nervous because Jane had never seen her naked before but also excited that her girlfriend felt finally comfortable enough to ask for this.

"Detective Rizzoli here…"Holding her laptop in one hand and her phone in the other trying no to reveal her surprise to Maura Jane was already turned on just by hearing Maura's voice.

"Oh, let me see please." Maura begged catching her glimpse at her future wardrobe.

"God woman, I said no!Don't you like what you see?"Jane asked sitting on her bed her laptop on her lap covered in paint, and was wearing a large grey tank top, nothing sexy.

"I actually enjoy the view very much thank you." Maura on the other hand was wearing a very sexy blue silk ensemble she had bought thinking Jane would enjoy it.

"I look like crap, I have paint all over my hair and on my face, give me 15 minutes so I can shower." Jane said passing her hair through her dirty hair.

"You look sexy all dirty, God I wish I were here, I'm sure you smell sexy as well." Maura said licking her lips.

"Gee Maura, there is nothing sexy about the way I look or smell. Give me 15 minutes okay?"

"Okay, but make sure you dress appropriately and that you're back in 15 minutes otherwise I might have to start without you.."Maura said opening her silk robe.

"I...I'll be quick."Jane said jumping out of bed leaving her phone and laptop on her bed.

For the next 15 minutes Maura stayed on her bed, her laptop on her lap picturing Jane showering herself. Laying in bed, alone in her bedroom the thought of water streaming down Jane's firm body was too much the bare. The anticpiation of seeing Jane undressed for the first time excited her to a point that was barely manageable. Ever since their first kissed Maura never stopped picturing Jane without her clothes. She could obviously see how fit she was but she could only imagine her well drawn abs, her firm breasts, her long legs...

15 minutes later Jane was finally back, her hair still wet, wearing only black boxers and a see trough white tank top.

"Hey I'm back." Jane said grabbing her phone as she climbed on her bed.

"I like what I see..."Maura smiled pointing out Jane's nipples.

"Yeah, Didn't have time to turn the heating on in freezing in there." Jane replied looking down at her erected nipples.

"Well I'm glad, you're back, I was picturing you in the shower and I started to feel hot down there..." Maura teased sliding her fingers on her chest all the way down to her belly.

Laying on back, her laptop on her legs Jane didn't even listen to the words Maura was saying, all she could hear was the sound of her sensual voice mixed with the image of her in that very sexy ensemble caressing her breasts. Listening to Maura, Jane was fairly more relax than last time but she was still grateful that Maura was leading the dance for now because she didn't really how to start this but she trusted her girlfriend to tell and show her how far she was willing to go.

"You look gorgeous babe, that bra really suits you." Jane mumbled feeling extremely clumsy.

"So I suppose you don't want me to do this?"Opening her bra at the front, revealing her imposant breasts Maura could see that Jane was really willing to do this but that she needed some encouragement.

"Oh..wow..."Feeling her throat suddenly drying up, her eyes wide opened Jane couldn't believe the spectacle Maura was giving her.

For weeks Jane had dreams about seeing, touching, tasting Maura's breasts, but never dared to even try. She knew that men always treated her like an object and even if she was dying to touch her, she promised herself to be a perfect gentleman and that she would take things slow and show her how much she respected her body. Laying in bed Jane felt suddenly grateful for Maura's expensive laptop and webcam because she could see Maura's breasts as well as if she was in front of her. She could see her shivering as she gently started to caress her nipples, which quickly became erected under her touch. She could see how gorgeous those nipples were, perfect sizes,color and shape. Licking her lips, Jane suddenly wished she was on top of Maura so she could devore those gorgeous breasts.

For the next two hours Jane and Maura fantasize about the day they would finally made love, sparing no details. Slowly as they felt more confortable they started to caress themselves, to wander their fingers on their breasts, all the way down their folds. Hearing each other talk and moan was certainly exciting but being able to see each was even more arousing. Both women had different styles, while Jane loved to talk dirty while gently caressing her clit and her breasts, Maura actually preferred thrusting two or tree fingers in and out of her swollen folds. Seeing Maura penetrating herself, deeper and harder and every thrust and hearing her moaning her name rapidly drove Jane over the edge but she wanted to come with Maura, so she hold it as long as she could, talking more and more dirty to increase her pleasure and make her climax faster. Seeing Jane pleasuring herself, arching her back as she felt waves of electricity running through her entire body Maura started to have an idea of the kind of lover Jane was going to be : slow, gentle, caring.

Seeing each other naked for the first time and most importantly seeing each other climax for the first time was an incredible experience . Luckily unlike last time they didn't feel miserable afterwards, they felt happy knowing that in a few weeks they would be able to experience all this for real. Unlike Maura who was immediately comfortable with the idea of practicing cyber sex Jane felt a bit embarrassed but quickly discovered that it was a good way of finding out about Maura's fantasies and tastes and to get more comfortable with the idea of making love to a woman.

That night, after two long hours and several life altering orgasm Jane and Maura went to bed, their phones on their ears, whispering at each other ears and with their webcam still on.

Thinking about it Jane came to the conclusion that this "cyber sex" thing was a great opportunity and was determined to practice it as much as she could to gather enough information on Maura to be able to fully pleasure when the day of finally making love to her would come. She knew that Maura was very in touch with her own body and sexuality and really didn't want to disappoint her by being uncertain or shy.

On the other hand Maura fell asleep exhausted and more satisfied than she ever been before, juice streaming down her legs. Falling asleep Maura was even more eager to finally move to Boston and couldn't even imagine how great it was gonna be to make love to Jane for real.

**So guys, I was desapointed regarding the reviews on last chapter. It was a filling up chapter but still.**

**So I give you a kinky chapter and I hope you will give me some feedback good or bad!**

**Please show me your interest!**


	25. Maura's secret

**Alright guys, I see you completely lost interest in that story so I' m going to end it soon, in the mean until I found the perfect ending this is a fun chapter, inspired by NCIS.**

**Chapter 25 :**

**Maura's secret : **

The next few days following their new "experiment " were excruciating for both Jane and Maura. Both women were feeling more and more free of any inhibitions, especially Maura who now flirted with Jane on sending her dirty texts on daily basis, making it at for Jane to focus on work.

2.27 pm :

_Hi, Love, I'm sitting at my desk trying to write an autopsy report, but the only thing I can focus on is your voice moaning my name, and the image of you rubbing your clitoris with your finger tips. Just picturing you makes me so wet Jane, I think if I cross my legs I might actually come…._

That day Jane was working an homicide with her new partner, Detective Frost when she received Maura's text.

"From the blood trail he was obviously killed over there and dragged over here behind that bin. " Jane said as she mechanically grabbed her phone on her belt.

"Yeah, from the blood traces on the bin the killer tried to carry him inside, but he was probably too heavy for him." Frost continue examining the bin next to where the body was found.

"Fuck!" Jane let out reading Maura's text instantaneity picturing Maura's at her desk crossing her legs rubbing her thighs together.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, give me a minute will you?" Jane said walking towards her car trying to maintain appearances.

2.35 pm:

_Damn Maura, I'm on a crime scene with Frost! I'll call you tonight after work but please stop sexting me like this!I can barely focus, all I can think about is how lucky that chair is…_

_2.40 pm :_

_I understand. I will talk to you tonight, if you're not too busy. xoxo_

_2.43 pm : _

_Oh Maura, baby, I'm so sorry it's just that Frost respects me you know, he looks up to me and it's hard to remain professional when you send me a text like this, God I'm in my car and I can't even remember where we are or the victim's name. I will talk to you tonight. I love you._

_2.45 pm:_

_I love you too. Find attached a picture of myself I took earlier…Guess which part of my body it is…._

A few minutes later Jane was driving back to the station when she received a very unusual picture.

"_Holly Mary mother of God_." Jane said to herself as the picture of what seemed to be a tattoo appeared on her phone. The small piece of art was about an inch large and half an inch high and was and smal Yin and Yang symbol.

Trying to keep her serious face Jane tried to remember their little webcam adventure but couldn't remember seeing that taboo anywhere on Maura's body.

_2.55 pm :_

_Where is that fucking tattoo exactly?I saw naked and I didn't see it._

_3.02 pm :_

_You also saw me in my underwear when I was trying dresses in front of my laptop but let's just say you still haven't seen every square inch of my body yet and besides I sometimes cover it with make up._

_3.10 pm :_

_You're killing me Maura, come on tell me…._

In front of her computer trying to focus on her investigation all Jane could think about that tattoo and was trying to figure out where it could be situated.

_3.15 pm :_

_I'm giving you 3 tries, if you succeed to guess on which part of my anatomy this tattoo is situated I will be glad to show it to you right away, other wise you will have to wait 10 days for me to visit you to find out :)_

_3.20 pm :_

_Challenge accepted, but right now I really have to go get the bad guys, I will talk to you tonight, I love you. I miss you._

_3.25 pm : _

_Go get them tiger!I love you too and I miss you too._

That afternoon as Jane was working the case with Frost the only thing she could think about was that little piece of skin that was so sexy and also very revealing. It actually says a lot about Maura's conflicted personality, that feeling she always had of having two personalties and being two oposite women at the same : the one her parents wanted her to be and the one she was deep down .

That night Jane went home convinced she had the answer to the mystery Maura has threw at her.

"Hey babe, did you finish your report?" Jane said as she entered her apartment mechanically tossing her key on the coffee table.

"I did. How about your investigation?Any leads?" Sitting in her favorite chair in her bedroom Maura was enjoying a glass of wine enjoying the view on central park.

"Not yet, but the street next to where we found the body is full of surveillance camera so hopefully one of them caught a glimpse at our killer."

"Let me guess, Detective Frost is at the station watching those tapes as we speak?"

"Yes, but before you tell me I abuse my seniority I told him I would stay but he noticed I spent the afternoon looking at my phone and figured I was dying to chat with you, so he told me to go home."

"That is very nice of you. Remind me to thank him and to apologize for the disturbance I caused today."

"It's alright he knows I miss you. Anyway about that tattoo. I have a couple of ideas."

"Choose wisely you only have 3 tries remember?"Wandering her fingers on her tattoo Maura was secretly hoping that Jane wouldn't guess correctly because she really wanted her to discover this part of her in person not through a screen

"Yes. So…I'm thinking lower back…Damn that would be hot." Jane said picturing herself making love to her from behind with a direct view on the tattoo.

"You think?Would you picture yourself making love to me from behind with a direct view on my back side?"Maura teased hearing Jane's excitement in her voice

"Oh God, Don't even start…" Jane rasped clearing her throat.

"Alright, well then I know where to do the next one now. "

"Crap!Alright, I was thinking shoulder blades?"

"You mean scapula?No, I'm sorry Jane…Maybe you should think about it a little bit more before giving me your definitive answer."

"No I won't stop thinking about it, let me think….Oh god is it on your ass?"

"No!Well I'm sorry Jane, you're gonna have to wait for another 9 days to found out." Maura said, relieved already picturing Jane's face when she sees on which part of her anatomy this tattoo is.

"It's okay I can wait. I'm probably gonna obsess over it though, but fantasizing about that tattoo or your breasts, lips, shoulders,belly, elbows…"Jane teased looking at screenshot of their "webcam experiment"Maura had sent her.

"Jane, please not tonight, I'm exhausted, my bad is hurting from the heavy boxes I lifted today."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry, you shouldn't move any boxes, just fill them up and wait until I'm here to move them alright?"

"Alright." Maura sighed.

That night Jane and Maura didn't practice cyber sex, instead they talked about her tatto, about its meaning. For the first time in a long time Maura confided in Jane about how conflicted she grew up. She told her about growing up trying her best to fit into her parents' world, making sure she respected all the codes and rules but feeling that she didn't belong there, that there was hopefully someone or some place that were meant for her that would allow to be herself for the first time. That night Maura confessed that she finally felt that she had found that someone and that place and that she was relieved to be able to be her true self, free of all those schizophrenic feelings.

Listening to Maura confessing her conflicting feeling about her true identity Jane , as awful as it sounded, was grateful that her father wasn't in the picture anymore. She knew that even if he finally accepted Maura's homosexuality he would probably never stop making Maura feel like this. Yes Jane knew that as miserable as Maura was knowing that she had disappointed her father that at least Maura was finally able to be herself with her . Actually was hoping that being physically with her in Boston would help her letting go of the guilt of pushing her father away like that and that if the eventuality of her father never came around, that she would be able to fill up the hole in her heart.

**So guys, this was a short chapter, but it was fun right?**

**So where do you think Maura's tattoo is?**

**So following the recent lack of interest this story is coming to an end soon , don't worry the end is gonna be spectacular.**

**PS : Happy Thanksgiving!**


	26. Maternal Support

**Thanks for the support on the last chapter!I doubted myself for a bit...Now I feel confident again, but keep on reviewing!**

**Chapter 26:**

**Maternal support : **

10 days later Jane and Frost were still investigated the murder of that kid who was killed a few blocks from the station. As good and perseverant as they both were they were hitting dead ends after dead ends.

Sitting at her desk re reading the autopsy report hoping to find something she might have missed Jane had finally managed to separate Maura and work in two different parts of her brain making it easier for her to focus on her investigation.

"When is Maura coming to town?" Frost asked not willing to see his partner sacrifice her long week end with Maura for this investigation.

"She arrives Thursday night for 4 days." Looking at a picture of them on her desk, nostalgic of her last visit Jane was praying for a miracle that would give them a lead.

"Well that leaves us 10 days to close this case, piece of cake." Detective Frost had been Jane's partner for about two months and therefore didn't know Jane before Hoyt or Maura but he had the feeling that what was happening between the two women was rare, that Jane wasn't the type to get attached like that and therefore he felt compelled to support her and to make sure that they spend their week end together.

"Yeah, I need to see the ME again, I'm sure I missed something." Jane said jumping of her chair, grabbing her jacket.

"Alright, I'll continue here. Hey Jane..."

"Yes..."

"I hope you know I wouldn't let this case or any other case compromise your relationship with Maura, right?"

"I know, your support means a lot to both of us thank you."

"You're welcome partner."

Two hours later after re-examining every single piece of evidence Jane decided to give herself a break to clear a head.

As she was at the station's coffee shop enjoying a strong black coffee with two sugars Jane was surprised to see Maura's mother walking through the doors.

"Mrs Isles! What are you doing here?" Jane said bouncing off her chair.

"I'm glad to see you too Jane." Constance Isles smiled offering her hand to Jane.

"Yes, I'm sorry it's very nice to see you too, I just didn't expect to see you here in Boston. Please have a seat." Jane politely replied shaking her mother in law's hand.

"My husband and I flew to the south of France but I decided to fly back to Boston yesterday." Constance sighed unable to hide her pain.

"That bad?"Sitting a few inches from Maura's mother Jane was surprised to see how hurt she appeared to be. Maura always told her that her mother was that "Ice Queen" who always did her best to hide her feelings and emotion, in order to keep appearances intacts so seeing her like this, almost shaking was a complete surprise.

"Well let's just say that my husband needed time by himself to process the information we received and to think about what he did to our daughter ."

"Well I'm glad he's taking time to think about it, do you think he's gonna come around at some point?"

"I don't know Jane, I have been married to him for 35 years and I know him well enough to know that he rarely changes his mind."

"We're not talking about changing his mind about a business decision or about your next vacations, we're talking about his daughter. I understand that the news came as a shock and I understand that my behaviour probably pushed him to react like he did, but I can not believe that he would choose to erase his only child from his life " Her fists clung, anger in her voice Jane couldn't understand how a parent could reject his own child like this.

"I know, I must say I never see him like this. He's usually very calm and respectful. I suppose he feels betrayed somehow."

"How? I mean Maura is still the woman both of you raised her to be. She's smart, ambitious, caring. I don't see how she betrayed him by being gay." Jane said trying to understand Maura's dad reaction hoping that he wasn't just some homophobic.

"I don't know Jane, I told him that being a lesbian didn't mean she would never give us grand children and therefore provide our family with an heir, but it didn't change anything. For the first time in 35 years I do not understand my husband and it's scaring me."

"I'm sorry about that. God why did I open my big mouth like that?" Jane said palming her face with both hands.

"Oh Jane, this has nothing to do with you. My husband would have reacted the same way if you have chosen to stay quiet. I must stay I admire the way you stood up for my daughter, I can see how much you love her."

"I do and I know you probably expected her to marry some rich guy but she chose me and I intend to spend the rest of my life making her happy, no matter what it takes."

"I'm glad to hear that and you might not believe it but seeing Maura marrying someone from our circle has never been our priority. All we ever wanted was for her to find someone who loves her unconditionally and who doesn't take advantage of her social status."

"Well you found that person, I love her and I would never take advantage of her in any way. I can assure you that she's going to taken care of by myself and also by my family, but I'm still hoping that your husband is going to change his mind , because as much as we all love her no one can take his place in her heart."

"I know, Maura and my husband always had a special relationship, and I can only imagine the pain she but be experiencing right now, but thanks to you and your family she's not alone. Speaking of which when is she moving to Boston?"

"You haven't talk to her yet ?"

"Not yet, I wanted to talk to you first, but I'm planning on seeing her as soon as I'm in New-York, I can not possibly imagine how difficult it must be for her to be alone there after what happened."

"It's hard, but she's coming on thursday for a long week end and we're hoping she will be ready to move in about 2months, maximum. I wish she could be here sooner but she wants to take her time to find her replacement and to train him or her."

"I understand, my daughter is very professional and won't leave her position until she's fully satisfied by her replacement. But what's two months in a life time right?"

"Exactly . It's hard for us to be apart like that, not to be able to see each other when we want especially when Maura is going through all that shit with your husband. But like you said it won't be long before we're together."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, are you planning to live in your appartment?"

"Yes, I offered her to move out and found a bigger place but she declined, so I managed to break down one of my bedroom's walls to make it bigger, so Maura can have a proper wardrobe, God knows she has a lot of shoes and clothes." Jane smiled.

"Yes, I'm sorry, she inherited her taste from fashion from me. I'm glad to see you're making compromises, don't hesitate to tell me if you need anything to make the transition smoother."

"The only thing Maura needs is your support. I know you're in a difficult position with your husband, and that supporting her might cause some trouble between the two of you, but she's your daughter and as strong as she wants people to see her, right now, she needs her mommy."

"I know and I made it clear to my husband that I didn't approve his behavior and decision. We might be married Jane, but I'm still my own person and I intend to be there for my daughter, actually as you mentioned she's coming on thursday, I'm going to stay here in Boston, if that's no trouble."

"Of course not, I'm sure she's gonna be thrilled to see you."

"I hope so." Sitting in front of Jane, Constance could see how much she loved her daughter. She could see not only the love, but the strong desire to protect her and to make her happy. Obviously she had no intention of following her husband in her inappropriate behavior and was determined to show her support, but was happy to see that Maura had finally found someone like Jane. Even if Maura and her were never closed she could always see how lonely and anti social her daughter has always been and knew that she was partially responsible for that. Seeing her husband reject her like this made her realized that she had failed Maura for most of her last and was determined to make it up to her and to rebuild their relationship, even if it had to cost her her marriage.

Sitting in front of Constance Jane was getting to know her better and was surprise to discover that she wasn't the cold, insensitive, distant mother Maura describe. Thinking about it Jane came to the conclusion that what happened probably opened Constance's eyes and that she must have realized that if she didn't do something she would loose Maura for ever. Talking to her future mother in law Jane was relieved to see that she had at least one of Maura's parents on her side and she knew that Constance's support would be important for Maura. She knew that as much as she loved her and despite her best effort to support her , Constance was in a better position to comfort Maura, to try to explain her husband's behavior to her. Leaving the coffee shop an hour later Jane suddenly felt compelled to call her mom and dad and tell them how much she loved them and how grateful she was to have parents like her who accepted her homosexuality and Maura that easily. Actually after meeting Maura's parents Jane started to realize how lucky she was, that as hovering and overwhelming her parents were they at least alway supported . Also witnessing Maura's dad treating her like he did Jane understood why Maura always felt like she wasn't worthy of her name and of her parents love and pride and she knew it would probably take a while before Maura would finally able to live for herself and not for what people might think. Luckily for Maura, Jane had every attention of making sure Maura knew how great, beautiful and talented she was and was determined to make sure she would never feel self loathing ever again.

**So guys, I know, another transitional chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chat between Jane and Constance!It was fun to write and it was important for me to show that Maura had at least one of her parents on her side!Jane chapter will reveal where Maura's tattoo is!**

**As always reviews are welcome, do not worry Maura is coming soon, I know some of you are tired that I'm dragging this whole thing but I want to remain realistic and Maura can't move just in a day right?**


	27. Finally

**Chapter 27 : **

**Finally : **

Four days later at 6 pm Jane was finally picking Maura up at the airport. Around 7 pm Jane was still waiting for Maura, on the parking lot, after receiving instruction to wait for her there.

At 7.15 Jane finally spotted Maura 15 feet from her, waving.

"Jane!Here!"Maura shouted waving her arms running towards her.

"Maura…" Jane sighed stumbling as Maura literally jumped in her arms.

"No more two weeks without seeing each other." Maura strong stated aggressively biting Jane's lower lip.

"No, I promise, God what is that?" Looking behind Maura Jane immediately saw two very large trunks.

"Some personal effects that couldn't be kept in boxes, I hope you don't mind." Maura pouted her arms snaked around Jane's waist.

"Of course not, it's actually a good idea. "

"Yes, I figured bringing things every time I visit you is better than waiting for the last minute to ship everything here. I just can not live with so many boxes around me. Would you please put those trunk in the car?" Maura said handing a 50 dollars bill to the airport employe

e following her.

"Yes Ma'am." The man replied.

"Put on in the trunk and the other on the back seat, please." Jane instructed handing him the keys.

An hour later Jane and Maura were finally in front of Jane's apartment.

"Wait." Jane said as opened the door before grabbing Maura, lifting her off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Maura mumbled feeling her pulse rise.

"I know you're not officially moving in today but considering the size of those trunks…" Jane smiled crossing the door holding Maura in her arms.

"Very traditional I see." Maura smiled her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Sometimes. Here we go. Let me get those things." Jane said gently dropping her on the ground.

"Thank you. "

A few minutes later Jane had finally succeeded pulling the heavy trunks inside her bedroom, after asking Maura to stay behind the door..

"Alright you can come in but you have to close your eyes." Jane said grabbing Maura's hand dragging her inside.

"Alright, alright." Stepping in Jane's room Maura's heart was beating fast, she had been waiting to see Jane's newly refurnished bedroom for two weeks.

"Open your eyes now ." Jane proudly said standing behind her, her arms around her.

"Oh Jane, this is…gorgeous." Maura said her eyes wide opened as she stepped into her new wardrobe.

"Well obviously we still need to buy shelves and cupboards or what ever furniture you want, but I must say it does look pretty good." Jane proudly said .

"It does, thank you for doing this, really, not only you're welcoming me in your apartment but your rearranging it to fit my needs. " Maura said a tear streaming down the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry on me now okay?You're the one leaving your life in New York to be with me, rearranging my apartment was the least I can do." Jane said kissing her forehead.

"Well, now that you're mentioning it, this place needs a serious make over." Maura teased walking towards Jane's bed.

"Hey!I thought you love my apartment, that it was at my image?"

"I'm kidding Jane, your apartment is perfect." Maura smiled as she sat on Jane's bed and took her high heels off.

"I hope so. Anyway, would you like to take a bath while I order dinner?"

"Yes, that would be lovely thank you. I would really enjoy some ….indian food, if you don't mind."

"Indian food it is."

"I trust you to order for me, I really need to get off those clothes now." Maura teased unzipping her dress, letting fall on the floor as she walked towards the bathroom.

Watching Maura in her underwear Jane had to fight hard not to pull her back in bed and make love to her right there, right now.

Half an hour later, food arrived, but Maura was apparently still in the shower.

"This woman is gonna cost me an arm and a leg in water bills." Jane said to herself as she walked in her bedroom and was surprised to found Maura laying in bed.

"Hey, is our dinner here?" Maura said yawing .

"Yes it is, you look tired." Jane replied climbing in bed next to her.

"I am. Come here." Maura said pulling Jane against her.

Laying next to Maura, kissing her, her arms across her stomach Jane couldn't help but thinking about that tattoo.

"Maura…" Jane breathed out breaking the kiss.

"Let me guess. You want to see it?" Maura said biting her lower lip.

"Yes please, unless you don't want to show me, I mean if it's on a private part of your body, I'd understand." Jane replied her hand on Maura's belly.

"You saw me entirely naked Jane, so there is nothing private between us anymore. " Maura replied guiding Jane's hand towards her pelvis slightly using it to lower her pants down.

"Holly Molly…" Her hand down on Maura's pelvis looking down at the small piece of art Jane couldn't believe how someone like Maura would get a tattoo in that particular place.

"Are you enjoying the view Detective?" Maura smiled feeling Jane's fingers gently caressing her skin.

"Mmm, yeah, I mean, it's…I would never suspect that you would actually have a tattoo but down there, it's insane, but sexy." Jane replied trying to behave herself and not slid her fingers further inside Maura's pants.

"Well let just say that I went through a rebel phase during med school. I went through that period of my life when I felt that no one cared about me or listened to me or even noticed me for something else then my money or my looks. "

"But you choose to continue to live this life your parents had written for you feeling that it wasn't who you were supposed to become?" Jane continued moving up a bit.

"Exactly, I mean I have always been interested in science and I remember that I always wanted to become a Doctor but it's my parents who suggested that I became a medical examiner because I was lacking social skills."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry …"

"It's alright I love my job. I get to help people when there is no one else to do it. I can speak for the dead, tell the truth, it's very challenging. I never regretted my choice of residency, don't worry."

"Well I'm glad." Wandering her hand on Maura's hand feeling her breath on her face Jane knew that the most reasonable thing to do was to bounce out of bed and have dinner, but she couldn't she was fatally attracted to those big brown eyes.

Feeling Jane's hand on her skin on her pelvis Maura could barely breath. Jane and her had made out before and Jane had touched her back and her belly, but she had never wandered her fingers that low. Feeling Jane's finger caressing her skin Maura was extremely aroused and was hoping that Jane would take the initiative to take things further.

After several minutes of kissing and cuddling Maura could still feel how hesitant Jane was and decided to take the matter in her own hands.

Pushing Jane aside, climbing on top of her Maura was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of heat in her pants and wasn't about to let this untaken care off.

"Wait…We said we would wait, remember?" Looking up at Maura, seeing the burning desire in her eyes Jane was petrified thinking that this little teasing game was going way too far.

"We don't need to. I finally found my replacement. It's over Jane, I'm moving to Boston in a couple of weeks." Leaning over pressing her lips against Jane trying to keep her from objecting Maura knew that Jane was nervous and was more than happy to lead the dance.

Pressing her body against Jane's determined not to allow Jane to escape Maura slowly started to unbutton Jane's shirt.

"I love you Maura, I really do but knowing you're gonna be here sooner than expected doesn't help. I just…I'm not ready for this." Feeling trapped below her girlfriends Jane started to shake uncontrollably.

"Jane, look at me. I know you're scared that I might change my mind about moving after we make love, but I can promise you it won't happen."

"How do you know that? I already feel so vulnerable when we kiss or cuddle and I know that sleeping with you means exposing myself more and trust me the result will be less than attractive."

"You still don't get it?I'm not attracted your strength or your Detective shield Jane, I'm attracted to the vulnerable, compassionate woman that you are and I know for a fact that seeing more of this vulnerability will only make me fall deeper for you. Now please try to relax." Maura said straightening up .

As she was now sitting on top of her terrified girlfriend Maura understood that Jane was still struggling with her insecurities and was somehow convinced that she was attracted to the strong, bad ass cop side of her and she was determined to prove her wrong.

Taking her top off throwing it on the floor Maura was hoping that her insistence wouldn't push her further in her shell.

Leaning over to kiss Jane, placing her girlfriend's hands on her guiding her, encouraging her to caress her Maura could feel Jane's pulse rising. She could see, feel Jane's breath becoming heavier almost as if she was trying not to breath.

Sitting on top of Jane, kissing her opening her shirt , pressing her naked breast against her Maura could already feel her arousal rising down her pajamas.

Laying on her back wandering her fingers across Maura's naked back Jane could barely breath because Maura wasn't giving her the opportunity to do so. Feeling her girlfriend's breasts pressing against her Jane also was feeling aroused but didn't know how to express it, the only thing she could do was to allow Maura to take charge and trust her.

Feeling that Jane was finally giving in Maura slowly started to ghost kissing on her jaw all the way to her ear lobe before giving it a quick bite.

Continuing trailing kissing on Jane's neck gently caressing her firm belly Maura could feel that Jane was starting to relax as she could feels her fingers travel on her back and belly.

"This needs to go now." Maura said pointing Jane's bra.

"Sure." Jane replied sitting up taking her shirt and bra off before falling back on her pillow.

Smiling, licking her lips in anticipation Maura continued to kiss Jane's chest all the way to her left breast and gently started to kiss her already erected nipple. Drawing circles around it with the tip of her tongue while palming her right breast massaging it gently Maura could feel Jane shivering under her touch and her heart beating faster.

Feeling Maura's tongue tickling her nipple and her warm fingers caressing her Jane could barely take it anymore, she knew that Maura would have that kind of effect on her but she didn't expect it to be so intense.

Moving up a bit to face Jane Maura started to slid her fingers on Jane's belly all the way down to her pants.

"I want you to trust me." Maura said looking down at her.

Satisfied by Jane's nod Maura started to unbuckle her girlfriend's belt and to unbutton her pants before quickly pulling her zipper down, not giving her to change her mind.

Closing her eyes feeling Maura pulling down her pants Jane was finally relaxed and calm enough to stop fighting and allow herself to enjoy this special moment.

Pulling down Jane's pants throwing them on the floor smiling at the few of the black boxers Jane was wearing Maura started to gently kiss her sliding her hand inside Jane's boxers when :

"Wait, take your pants off too." Jane instructed grabbing her hand keeping her from moving it further down.

"Fair enough Detective. But I'm warning you I'm not wearing any underwear." Maura smiled pulling down her pants, immediately turned on by Jane's order.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Jane joked looking up at the beautiful girlfriend literally sitting up on top of her naked.

After giving a few seconds to her to enjoy the view Maura resumed her quest towards the inside of Jane's boxers.

This time as they were kissing Jane started to touch Maura's breasts, gently massaging them.

"Oh, God, those hands of yours…" Maura moaned breathing directly into Jane's mouth.

Feeling her excitement rising as Jane was touching her Maura suddenly and without warning slid her hands inside her boxer reaching directly for her folds.

"God…." Jane panted feeling Maura's fingers between her legs.

"God, you're soaking wet. " Tickling Jane's clitoris with her middle finger applying slight pressure on it Maura could feel the warmth streaming down Jane's fold directly into the palm of her hand.

"All for you baby." Jane replied arching her back pressing herself against Maura's hands.

For the next two hours Maura gave Jane the love making session of her life, caressing, rubbing her clitoris with her fingers, kissing her entire body making her climax several time. Hearing Jane scream her name, feeling her shaking under her finger tips was better than she could have imagined. For the past two months she had dreamed about that moment, but realized that they needed to wait, and that because they did it was perfect. For the first time in her entire life Jane was finally able to let go of the control and pass it to Maura. She trusted her more than she ever trust any one else, not only to pleasure her but also to know was her limits was. Very attentive to Jane's body language Maura also remembered their "Webcam" experience and even if she wanted to feel her from the inside, she remembered that it was not what Jane seemed to enjoy most and did her best to respect that. For the first time in her life Maura was making love to someone she had true and pure feelings for as opposed to have sex with someone she didn't even care about. For the first time she felt in perfect harmony with her partner's body and mind allowing herself to say and do things she never thought she was capable off.

"I love you." Maura whispered her head on Jane's naked chest, wandering her finger on her breast, exhausted after two intense hours.

"I love too babe." Jane replied kissing the top of her head her arms strongly holding her against her.

That night after making love both women fell asleep after overcoming their personal limits, trusting the other, allowing themselves to be happy and satisfied knowing that this wasn't the end of two months of cyber dating but rather the rest of their lives together.

**So guys, what do you think?Was it worth the wait? I figured that forcing them to wait longer didn't make sense so I made sure Maura found a replacement. I know this wasn't too graphic or anything but I think describing how they felt is far more interesting than writing how they actually fuck each other.**

**I always knew Maura would take the lead on this one and it's a change because Jane in my stories and every story I read is always the dominant one!**

**This was an important chapter, tell me if I should continue this story or not and if you like it!**


	28. Open heart conversation 2

**Chapter 27:**

**Open heart conversation :**

The next morning Jane woke up around 9 am Maura still on top of her, sleeping. After gently removing herself from her embrace, she quietly put on some clothes and went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with coffee and muffins. When she entered her bedroom Maura was still sleeping laying on her belly naked, the bedsheets barely covering her.

Marveling at the beauty laid before her, wandering her hands on Maura's back Jane couldn't believe what had happened last night and how happy she finally felt. For the first time since Hoyt she was actually finally seeing the end of the tunnel and was confident that she would never be alone ever again.

"I hope you didn't forget that I only use sweeteners in my coffee." Maura mumbled her eyes still closed.

"Of course not, wouldn't want to mess with that perfect body of yours." Jane smiled leaning over kissing the back of Maura's neck before trailing kissing on her shoulders blades, all the way to her lower back.

"Well unlike you I do not carry good genes and I actually need to eat healthy and exercise to maintain this body." Maura replied turning around.

"Well I'm afraid that diet isn't very compatible with my family eating habits, don't worry I'll still love you if you get fat." Jane teased kissing her knowing how important her physical appearance was to Maura.

"That's very nice to know." Maura grinned biting her lower lip pulling her by her shirt.

"Angry much Doctor?"

"May I remind you that we skipped dinner last night to get directly to dessert?"

"Yes, best dessert I ever had I must say, here take a muffin special welcome home gift from my mother."

"They look yummy." Maura said licking her lips straightening up in bed covering herself with the bedsheets.

As the two women were sitting in bed having breakfast in silence both of them were dying to bring up a certain subject both neither of them was willing to take the first step.

"So about last night."Jane finally spoke.

"Yes…"Maura replied avoiding eye contact knowing Jane was a bit uncomfortable to talk about it.

"Was it…I mean…" Jane mumbled nervously scratching the scars on her hands.

"It was perfect Jane, better than in my wildest fantasies."

"Really?I mean I barely touched you down there…."

"You should know by now that you don't need to touch me down there to make me want to scream your name over and over." Maura seductively muttered as she wrapped the bed sheet around her and slowly rolled on top of her.

"Yes you did scream my name, several times actually."

"Yes, just kissing you feelings you fingers on my back and your knee rubbing my clitoris like this made me so wet Jane." Maura said lifting Jane's leg up blocking it between her inner thighs.

"How about this?" Jane replied strongly grabbing her waist as she quickly push her aside and rolled on top of her.

"I think you might have to use your handcuffs on me Detective, if you wish to keep me in that position."

"I don't need my handcuffs babe, I'm stronger than you." Jane replied lifting Maura's arms over her head pinning them hard on the board of the bed.

"I should have known you preferred to be on top." Maura frowned feeling her pulse rise as she felt Jane's breath on her face.

"Yes I do, but I'm thankful that you took the lead last night, I really needed you to." Jane replied letting go of Maura's arms.

"Anytime darling. So do we have any plans for today?" Maura asked her arms around Jane's waist.

"Actually now that you mentioned it…Please don't hate me for not telling you before but your mother is in town." Jane said excepting Maura to push her out of bed right away.

"How do you know she's in town?"

"She came to see me about 5 days ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't know if you were ready to talk about what happened and I didn't want to upset you. "

"Well, I think I have been avoiding this long enough." Laying in bed naked under the bed sheets, Jane on top of her Maura felt safe enough to talk about it after spending almost tree weeks avoiding the subject.

"When ever you're ready babe." Jane said pressing her lips against hers.

"Did you talk to her?"

"I did, actually we had a nice conversation and she really wants to see you."

"I would love nothing more than to see her, we haven't talked since it happened."

"I think both of you needed time to think and to decide where you wanted your relationship to go and let me tell you that your mother wants to make things better between the two of you, no matter what it takes. She supports you and our relationship."

"How about my dad?"

"He's still in France and he's thinking about what happened too."

"Oh God, did my mother leave him?"

"Hey baby, stop panicking, she left him by himself in France so he could think about what happened and what he did, but she didn't leave him don't worry, okay?"Jane replied trying to calm her down.

"What have I done?My parents they never argue, their marriage is so strong."Palming her face with both hands Maura suddenly felt terrible, convinced that she had caused her parents' break up.

"I understand that but this but your father hurt and disrespected you and as much as your mother loves your him, she's still her own person and she's capable of her own opinion, don't worry about it."

"Alright, well I'm glad my mother stood up for me, I think it's the first time n my life she supports me like this."

"I think she realized she was gonna loose you she if she didn't support you this time."

"I know, well I'm glad she's in town, do you mind if I have lunch with her today?"

"Of course not, I could unpack your stuff if you want?"

"You're sweet but that won't be necessary, I will do it later, by the way, I won't be available until later today. I have an interview with the SVU's Captain and Dr Cavanaugh later this afternoon."

"Oh, I didn't expect you to have those interviews so soon…"Jane mumbled sitting up in bed, unsettled.

"Well considering that I found my replacement I figured it was time to take care of this as well, but don't worry Dr Cavanaugh isn't leaving her position for another 6 weeks, so I'm sure I will have free time to spend with you once I move ."

"I hope so, getting you settled will take time...God I can't believe you're already moving, I mean I thought you wouldn't be coming for another months or so..."

"Well I thought it would take me longer to find the perfect replacement, do you want me to postpone everything?"Seeing how unsettled and worried Jane appeared to be Maura knew that pushing her wasn't the solution.

"Of course not, if you feel comfortable moving in a couple of weeks I will be happy to help you make it happen. I just need time to realize it's really happening you know..."

"I understand, moving in together is usally a big step in a relationship but it's even a bigger one when you never lived in the same city before."

"It is, but I'm not worried, you and I are going to be just fine."Jane smiled pushing Maura back on her pillow.

"And Bass..." Maura replied her finger on Jane's lips.

"He's coming?" Jane asked rising her eye brows.

"Did you expect me to leave him in New-York?"

"Of course not, I just didn't really think about him, but it's cool, I like him, but my apartment is much smaller than yours."

"Well don't worry he doesn't need much space, actually he usually stays in my kitchen and only moves around a little bit when he wakes up. I'm sorry we should have talked about him."

"Hey, I said it's not a problem. I know he's your best friend and that you love him very much."

"He's my faithful pet tortoise but you're my best friend Jane." Maura said pulling her against her.

A few hours later after taking a quick shower and dressing up a bit Maura was ready to meet her mother for lunch. A bit early Maura started to rehearsed what was she going to say to her mother to explain her relationship with Jane and her desire to move to Boston. A few minutes later Constance Isles finally arrived.

"Maura, you look well." Constance said walking towards the table.

"Mother, I'm so glad that you're here." Maura sighed rushing in her mother's arsm.

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?"Holding her daughter in her arms, sharing this emotional moment with her Constance started to realize how much she had missed in the past 30 years and knew it was time to make up for her past mistakes.

Sitting at their tables, not knowing where to start both women also realized that gap that was separating them, it was so deep that they were unable to start a real conversation.

"So Jane told me you saw her a few days ago." Maura started sitting up straight on her chair.

"Yes, forgive me for talking to her first. I just..." Unable to fine the proper words Constance was once again unable to express her feelings.

"You what?You thought you couldn't talk to me?" Maura replied rising her voice.

"Yes. I didn't know if you were ready to see me and to talk about what happened, that's why I decided to talk to Jane first." Constance said lowering her eyes, avoiding Maura's look.

"I understand, but you're here now and it's all that mattered." Maura replied more quietly, holding her mother's hand, she knew that this probably the occasions she has been waiting for all her life to finally connect with her mother.

"Yes I am, so tell me more about that Detective of yours."

"Well she's the best thing that ever happened to me. She's loyal, loving, supportive. I'm very lucky to have her." Maura replied stars in her eyes.

"After speaking to her I have no doubts she truly loves you, but don't you think it's a bit soon to move to Boston, I mean it's only been to months, it's not like to you act so..."

"Irrationally?I admit it, moving to Boston is the most impulsive thing I have ever done, even more than going to Congo, but I love her mother. For the first time of my life I decided to listen to my heart and my guts rather than my brain. And what my heart is telling me is that Jane is the one and I don't want to to anything to compromise what we have."

"I understand, I just wanted to make sure you have considered your decision, but I trust your judgement Maura. I always have."

"I know mother, you know it's true that we have only been dating for two months, but it seems like we've been together for ever and every time we have to split I feel...I feel I'm dying inside a little bit. I can't imagine spending another birthday, Christmas or thanksgiving away from her. I hope you understand."

"I do. What you feel for each other is rare and you must do what ever it takes to protect it."

For the next two hours Maura and her mother had a true open heart conversation. Constance gave her marital advice and asked her dozens of questions about Jane, to be sure she was the right person for her only daughter. Maura was finally able to share her projects with her mother, to tell her how Jane rearranged her bedroom and how her family welcomed her with opened arms. Obviously Maura was thrilled to finally share something important with her mother but couldn't help but feeling sad that her father wasn't here to share this important moment with them. As much as Maura loved her father she was started to accept the fact that he might never come around. Luckily for the first time in years the two women were actually sharing a deep intense mother/daughter moment and were determined to make it the first of a long list.

**So guys, I had an issue with this chapter, I had to rewrite it so it's not as good as it was supposed to be!**  
><strong>Anyway enjoy fucking Rizzoli and Isles tonight!I'm gonna wake up very early to watch it before going to work(can't wait for tomorrow night lol)<strong>

**As always even if this was a transitional chapter I would like some feedback.**

**I mentioned Bass because someone mentioned him in a review and I actually forgot about him :(**

**I think the next few chapters are going to be fun...City mouse meets country mice maybe...I don't know I don't want to spoil you! **


	29. Country mouse meets city mouse

**Chapter 29 :**

**City mouse meet country mouse : **

After having lunch with her mother Maura went directly to SVU head quarter for a job interview with their soon to be Ex Chief Medical Examiner. After a couple of hours of talking, exchanging their methods of work and their views on justice Maura finally came home, exhausted.

"Hey Babe how was your lunch with your mom?" Jane asked comfortably settled on her couch watching TV.

"It was great, we talked a lot and I think we are both willing to work on our relationship." Walking into Jane's apartment with her own key seeing Jane on the couch felt so right for Maura, like if that was exactly how things were meant to be.

"I'm glad, as I said she was really scared of loosing you." Jane said kissing Maura's forehead her arm wrapped around her.

"I know, I feel things are finally moving towards the right direction." Maura replied resting her head on Jane's chest .

"Good, how about your interview?"

"Well I went to SVU headquarters and talked to Dr Cavanaugh and her Captain and things went pretty well and they offered me the position."

"Oh Maura, that's terrific!Congratulations!I'm so proud of you!" Jane squealed almost jumping off the couch.

"Thank you. I must say I was nervous."

"Why?You record speaks for itself. They both knew they would never find someone better than you."

"I know my record is spotless and that my publications have been more then well received by my peers and I'm actually grateful for that because you know how uncomfortable I am with other human beings and that when I'm uncomfortable I tend to compensate by talking a lot it usually confuses people."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I'm sure you did great. How soon do they want you to start?"

"In 4 weeks so I can observe Dr Cavanaugh for a couple of weeks and get acquainted with the team and get more familiar with their procedures."

"That makes sense. That's still leaves you with 2 free weeks to settle down, I mean if you're still moving in two weeks."

"I am. My packing is almost done and my affairs are in order, I'm ready to move. I will need your help though."

"Alright, what ever you need."

"Well I'm planning on sending most of my things with UPS but Bass can not be shipped and I don't want him to have to fly. So I'm going to have to drive him all the way here and considering that New York-Boston is a long drive I might need some company."

" I will be happy to drive you guys down here. You're right flying would be to stressful for him."

"Yes, moving here and getting acclimated to a new apartment not to mention he's going to have to learn to live with you is going to be stressful enough for him."

"Don't worry I will do everything to make things easy for him and for you too."

"You're sweet and I'm sure that living here is going to be easy as I studied here but working in a new place is going to be a challenge for me."

"Why?"

"Because it took me years to get people to get used to my personality and my methods and now I feel that I have to start over you know."

"I understand, but people at SVU are cool, they're hard working and tolerant, trust me I worked with them several times."

"Are you saying we might get to work together?"

"It's possible. I mean sometimes the sexual aspect of a murder isn't obvious at first so we are called and start to investigate until the sexual component is brought to our attention and that's when we call SVU."

"Same procedure as in New-York. Well I would love to work with you on a case someday."

"So do I, babe I'm sure we'd make a killer team."

"Speaking of which, I invited mother for dinner tonight."

"That's great but we're going to my parents' tonight, remember girls night while my dad and Frankie are fishing?"

"I know, my mother wants to meet her."

"Really?" Jane replied rising her eyebrows surprised that Constance would want to be her parents.

"Yes. I talked about how much I like her and how welcome she made me feel so she wants to meet them and get to know her better you know."

"City mouse meets country mouse, that should be fun."

About two hours later Maura and Jane were ready for dinner. After taking a quick shower and finding the perfect dress Maura finally joined Jane in the living room.

"Wow, you look radious, but tired, are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Jane said as she saw Maura walking towards her wearing a very elegant black dress and high heels.

"Yes I do. My mother has to fly back to NYC tomorrow and besides your mother is expecting us tonight, come on let's go." Maura enthusiastically said grabbing Jane's hands dragging her towards the door

Half an hour later Maura and Jane finally arrived to the Rizzoli's family house.

"Looks like your mom is already here." Jane said parking her car in the drive way.

"Oh, she must already be inside." Maura nervously replied unbuckling her belt.

"Hey just relax if there is something our mother have in common is their ability to talk, they're not shy so everything is going to be just fine. I love you." Jane said leaning over, kissing her tenderly in an attempt to calm her down.

"I love you too." Maura replied before opening the door.

Stepping into the house, holding hands Maura and Jane were surprised to find Constance comfortably settled in the living-room enjoying a glass of wine with Angela laughing louder than Maura ever heard her laugh.

"Mother, you're already here." Maura said walking towards her mother and Angela.

"Yes, I'm not familiar with this neighborhood so I left early, you look radius, Jane, it's nice to you again." Constance smiled opening her arms to her future daughter in law.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs Isles, I hope my mother didn't bother you too much, she can be very talkative." Jane grinned handing another bottle of wine to her mother.

"Very funny. Actually Constance and I were sharing memories about our daughters, you know the kinds of memories you wish I didn't remember like the time you decided to run away on your back because the soccer team's coach refused you because you were a girl."

"Ma!Please..." Jane replied rising her voice pulling Angela aside.

"What did I do?" Angela mumbled shocked that her daughter would rise her voice on her in front of her guests.

"Do not tell any embarrassing stories to Maura's mom, please. Maura really want her to meet you, it's important for both of us so please can you behave?"Jane begged tapping her feet on the floor.

"You do realize that you don't need to impress her or to convince her that you love Maura, she already speaks highly of you so just relax. Ladies dinner is served." Angela said padding Jane's shoulder before inviting her guests to the dinning room.

The truth was Jane was extremely nervous because Constance and Angela were so different that she was afraid they wouldn't get along . Unfortunately it was important for Maura that her mother felt comfortable among her family and Jane was determined to make that happen.

"So Maura, your mother and I were talking earlier and we were wondering of you ever planned on giving us grand children at some point?" Angela innocently asked taking a bite at her lasagnas.

"Ma!I can not believe you." Jane yelled kicking her mother under the table.

"It's alright Jane. I can answer that question." Maura quietly replied gently squeezing Jane's arm.

"Please do not feel like we are pressuring you Jane, but Angela and I are unfortunately not getting younger and we were just wondering if you had planned of having children." Constance said trying to smooth things a bit.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just Maura and I have only been dating for two months and she doesn't even live here anymore, so we need to settle down before thinking about taking that kind of step . But to answer your question, I love your daughter and when we're both ready I would love nothing more than to give you a grand child that would be as smart, funny and caring as her." Jane replied.

"Really?"Maura said her eyes filled up with stars .

"Of course, I love you and I know we're going to grow old together so when the time is right we'll talk about getting married and having kids but right now let's take one day at the time shall we?" Jane replied pressing her lips against Maura's.

"Alright." Maura sighed resting her forehead against Jane as they broke the kiss.

Sitting in front of the couple Angela and Constance witnessed what they knew was the beginning of a beautiful story. They could see how much they loved and respected each other and were grateful that their daughters had finally found each other. Being over 60 with daughters who were almost 35 both of them had abandoned the idea of live long enough to see their daughters fall in love, getting married and have kids. Luckily for them seeing Maura and Jane together gave them hope, hope that their daughter had finally found their significant other, their better who would give a purpose to their lonely lives.

The rest of the evening went well, better then Jane had expected it. Even if Maura and Angela were two different mothers they discovered they had a lot in common besides loving Jane and Maura dearly.

Watching their two mothers interact with each other and talking like old friends Maura and Jane were relieved and knew they could now plan Christmas and Thanksgiving dinners without being scared of them not getting along.

Observing her mother and Angela Maura couldn't help but thinking about what Jane said : she wanted to marry her and have kids. Even if Maura had not doubts regarding Jane's feelings she never thought Jane was so determined to marry her and have kids in the future, especially since they have only been dating for a couple of months. That night Maura fell asleep in Jane's arms convinced that moving to Boston to be with Jane was the right thing to do, convinced that they were meant to be together. On the other hand Jane went to bed satisfied and relieved but also nervous because she that now that she mentioned she knew she was going to marry her someday Maura would do everything to make that day come as soon as possible and as much as she loved her she wasn't ready for that yet. Fortunately for her she knew that Maura would never pressure her into doing something she wasn't ready for and that they would have all the time they needed to grow as a couple before being ready for that kind of commitment.

**SO guys, what do you think?Of course Angela was gonna bring the kid topic right?**

**ANyway as always feedback is welcome!**


	30. Home improvement

**Chapter 30 :**

**Home Improvement :**

The next morning Maura woke up very early with a very precise idea of what Jane and her were oing to do today. Armed with a note pad and a pen she wandered in every room of Jane's appartement, examined every corner, drawer, shelf and carefully took note of everything they needed to purchase to turn this place into a perfect love nest.

Around 9 am unable to wait any longer Maura decided to wake Jane up.

"Jane wake up!" Literally sitting on top of Jane over excited to go shopping Maura was unable to be diplomatic .

"What?" Jane groaned burring her head under her pillow.

"I want to go shopping today." Maura throwing Jane's pillow away.

"God woman it's….9am on a saturday!Can't you just wait another 3 hours?" Jane complained looking up her alarm clock.

"No, I made a list of everything we need before I move in and it's going to take all day. Come on!"Maura enthusiastically said trying to make her sit up in bed.

"Can't it wait until you're actually here?" Jane asked unwilling to go shopping on a saturday especially after spending the entire previous night listening to her mom talking, her head was spinning to much hard for that.

"No, I'm going to have many things to do when I move in, unpacking alone is going to require several day and after that I intend to spend the time I have left enjoying you not shopping."

"Alright, tell me what do you need that I don't have and that you're not bringing from New-York?" Jane said sitting up in bed, giving up, knowing that there was no stopping Maura when she had an idea in mind, especially regarding shopping sprees.

"For starters we need a new bed. I don't know how many men you shared this one with and I don't want to know but if we're going to start the rest of our lives together I want us to get rid of it and buy a new one."

"Okay, that I can understand, what else?"

"Cutlery…"Holding her list Maura knew that Jane wouldn't accept to redecorate and refurnished her appartement that easily and that it would require for her to use her most efficient negotiating skills.

"What's wrong with the one I have?"Narrowing her voice seeing the rather long list Jane knew that Maura had every intention to turn her appartement into a palace and she didn't like.

"Nothing except you don't have any. I checked, you have exactly 4 plates, 2 tea spoons , 4 forks and 4 knives, and two cups."

"So what?We're 4 in my family since Tommy is in jail, so it's more than enough when they come over for dinner…"Trying not to loose patience narrowing her eyebrow Jane wanted to make it very clear that her appartement would stay the way it was.

"Well it's not enough Jane anymore, we need proper cutlery, not to mention that if we buy a new bed we need new bed linens…"

"And after that you're going to tell me that we need new towels for our bathroom and a new shower curtain?"

"A new curtain yes, but don't worry about the towels I packed mine. "

"Great…" Jane grinned pushing Maura aside before bouncing out off bed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Maura said grabbing Jane's wrists knowing too well how bad things could quickly get if Jane didn't adress what was troubling her.

"No, look how about you take my credit card and buy anything you want?Or better how about I move to New-York?It would be cheaper and easier than making my apartment good enough for you." Jane said escaping from Maura's grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jane. I think your apartment is perfect, I just want to make it our apartment you know, our love nest…"

"I know and I really want you to feel comfortable here, but we might as well find a new place because from what you're describing this place won't look anything like it does now and I happen to love my apartment the way it is." Standing up next to her bed, nervously passing her hand through her hair Jane was doing her best not to rush out of there.

"Well I thought being in a relationship was about making compromising and sacrifices?"

"I know and trust me I'm willing to do a lot, but what's next?Are you're gonna take me shopping to buy me an entire wardrobe because my clothes aren't fancy enough for you?"

"No, of course not Jane. Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you upset. I don't need new things, you're right, your apartment is perfectly comfortable the way it is."

"No, I'm sorry, You're the one leaving your whole life behind for me, the least I can do is to get you new furniture if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"All I want is our place to look like us, like both of us, you know…"

"I know so show me that list, you know I can't refuse you anything especially when you're dressed like that."Jane said sitting back on their beds.

"Oh I see, now I know how to break that sexy Detective shield of yours…"Maura teased handing the rather long list to her.

An hour later the couple were in Maura's favourite "home improvement" store which also happened to be the fanciest in Boston.

Walking across the store, holding Maura's hand Jane was amazed by how much choice they had and how expensive every single item was. Luckily for Maura even if everything in that store was usually out of budget for her Jane had decided to purchase everything she wanted.

"Shall we start with the bed?" Maura enthusiastically said dragging Jane towards the beds department.

"Sure, but it's a no brainer, we're getting a water bed." Jane teased her arms around Maura's waist.

"I'm not sure that's a very good idea Jane."

"Why?Come on it will be fun..." Jane replied jumping on one of the bed on display in front of them.

"It might be fun but it's not healthy, we need a bed that's firm enough to support our spines and the weight of our bodies." Maura replied looking down at Jane.

"I know I'm kidding, you know I have back regular pains , so which one do you want?"

"I like this one over there, come see."Maura said helping Jane who was struggling to bounce out of that water bed.

"It's massive and don't you think it's a bit low?" Approaching the massive bed Jane started to picture it in her room.

"Well the structure is certainly bigger than the one you currently have but I'm sure we can rearrange the rest of the room, come on try it." Maura said pushing Jane back on the mattress following her in her fall.

"Wow, that's come comfortable mattress but I still maintain it's too low. I feel I'm on the floor." Jane said laying down in that gigantic bed her arms on her stomach.

"You'll get used to it."

"As long as I share it with you, I could sleep on the floor and still have wonderful dreams."

Laying there in bed in the middle of that store, they hands slightly touching the two women felt like if they were laying down on a cloud and they couldn't care less if people were watching them.

"Excuse me miss."Suddenly standing at the end of the bed a store employe brought them back to reality.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Maura said suddenly bouncing out off bed.

"Oh no, please lay down a bit more if you want, you can not imagine the number of customers who actually fall asleep on those beds."

"I can imagine that, it's pretty comfortable." Jane replied yawing feeling tired again after only 10 minutes in that bed.

"It's our latest model, the mattress is made especially for people with back pains to support their spine but without being rigid so it actually marries the curves of your back.."

"See Jane, it's perfect for us. " Maura pouted holding Jane's hand knowing she couldn't resist.

"How much is it?"

"1599 for the mattress and 1500 for the structure."

"Geeee 3 grants for a bed!" Jane squealed almost chocking on her own saliva.

"Money isn't an issue we'll take it, how soon can we be delivered?"

"We have a bit of back order on this particular item so the soonest we can deliver will be the 14th."The salesman replied checking her Ipad .

"A week, that's sound reasonable, do you mind receiving it before I move in ?"Maura asked seeing the chock that Jane was still wearing on her face.

"Would you just give us a second?" Jane said pulling Maura aside.

"Is there a problem?"

"3000 Dollars for a bed Maura, really?That's more than all my furniture put together, do we really need this one?"

"I'm sorry, I should have realised this was over budget, we can look for another one." Looking down at her feet, Maura was embarrassed because she realised that Jane didn't have the same financial resources as her and that they actually never talk about it and agree on how they would share bills or rent.

"Oh, don't make that face, look if you want this bed, I'll buy it for you. When you consider the time we spend in bed it's actually a good investment."Looking down at Maura pouting Jane couldn't resist, maybe she couldn't afford to keep Maura in the kind of over priced appartement she was living before she was determined to do everything in her power to make her comfortable in her apartment.

"Really?"Maura said jumping in her arms.

"Yes, but you're buying the rest of the furniture and tonight, we'll have a talk about money, I realise we never did and now that we're moving in together I think it's time." Jane replied rubbing her back.

"I agree, thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

That night Jane and Maura went home with a new bed that was going to be deliver 8 days later, new bed linens, cutlery, a new cupboard for Maura's new wardrobe not to mention bathroom accessories.

Tossing her key on her coffee table and taking of her shoes Jane was trying to count how many bags she was holding and couldn't believe that she was actually dating a serial shopper.

"Are you feet hurting?" Maura asked taking her high heels for.

"Yes, how can you even go shopping with those 8 centimeters heels and not be in pain?"Jane groaned falling back on the couch.

"I'm used to it , here, give me your feet." Maura said grabbing Jane's bare feet , massaging them gently.

"Oh, God, that's good, thank you..."Jane replied relaxing completely.

That night Jane and Maura talked about money and on how they were going to manage rent and bills. Obviously Jane wanted to pay for everything but after listening to Maura remind her that being in a relationship meant sharing everything, she finally gave up and agree to share everything 50/50. Making arrangement regarding Maura's imminent move both women realized that it was really happening. As organized as Maura was she had already planned everything : her belonging were going to be shipped in exactly 10 days and Jane would come to New-York a few days later to help her drive Bass all the way down to Boston and then she would have exactly 16 days to unpack, rearang Jane's bedroom and enjoy her company before it was time for her to start her new position as Boston SVU newest Chief Medical Examiner. Both women were worried about the move itself but also about living together. Neither of them ever cohabited with someone before and as to old single ladies they had their habits and way of living and were hoping that they be able to adapt to each other's routine. Living together was a bit step in any relationship and it was even a biggest one considering they never even lived in the same city before. Luckily both Jane and Maura were confident that strangely the distance brought them closer and the endless online chats and phone conversations probably made them confide into each other more than if they had been in the same city. People think that distance and cyber space pull people appart but in their particular case it allow them to speak freely, feeling safe behind their screen. They also knew that the transition from a virtual and long distance relationship to a real one would be challenging but that their love wasn't virtual at all, it was real and they couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives making up for the time they were appart.

**So guys, what do you think?I think this was a very fun chapter...I mean of course Maura would completely redecorate Jane's flat and obviously Jane would be offended, but we all know she can't refuse her anything even if it costs her a months of pay! I think they really needed to talk about money as well.**

**I think that Jane was right from the start and that her flat is too small for the 3 of them and hopefully when they're both ready they might move into a bigger place but right now their little love nest is perfect.**

**Anyway this story is moving smoothly. As usual feedback is highly appreciated...**


	31. She's with me

**Chapter 31:**

**She's with me**

After massaging Jane's feet for over an hour Maura was now witnessing her girlfriend falling slowly asleep. Watching her fight to stay awake Maura felt grateful to be with someone who was willing to sacrifice so much and to turn her life upside down to be with her. Thinking about it she never dated anyone who was willing to change or to accomate his life for her. Being with Jane was definately different from everything she had experienced before and it felt incredibly right. Looking around her seeing all they had purchased today Maura had a feeling that Jane's appartement would soon be the perfect love nest for them...and Bass.

"Jane sweetheart, do you want to go to bed now?" Maura whispered slightly shaking Jane trying to wake her up gently.

"No, I'm good, it's only 7 pm..." Jane groaned plaming her face with both hands, her legs still across Maura's lap.

"Well if you feel up to it I would love to go out tonight."Leaning over kissing her, trying to wake her up a bit further Maura could how exhausted Jane was after their shopping spree and was determined to do everything she could to wake her up.

"You would tell me if you were a cyborg right?" Jane said narrowing her eye brows, sitting up on the couch her arms around Maura's waist.

"Probably not, come on I'm craving for a burger and a milk shake." Dragging Jane towards their bedroom Maura had every intention of having a good time tonight and to prove to Jane she could fit into her world.

"We could go to the Dirty robber if you want."

"Perfect, I have been listening to you talking about that place for months, I think it's time I visit it right?" Walking towards their bedroom trying to figure out what she was going to wear tonight Maura was excited to finally go to that place Jane's loved so much.

"Are you sure?I mean it's saturday night, it's gonna be full of drunks, horny cops you know."

"I know but lucky for me I'm with you and I trust you to protect me." Maura said stepping inside her new wardrobe.

"You bet I will, so what are we wearing tonight?"Her arms around Maura's waists Jane was actually excited to introduce Maura to some of her fellow officers, she had been talking about her for so long that some of them actually thought she was making her up.

"I don't know, how about this dress, it's Gucci from this spring collection."

"It's gorgeous but I think I might have to bring my handcuffs and my gun cause I mean...wow..." Jane said picturing Maura in that little red dress and its impressive cleveage.

"I trust you to take every precaution you see fit to protect me." Maura smiled knowing that she was safe with Jane .

"Absolutely."

An hour later Maura and Jane finally arrived at the Dirty Robber where several other offcers were already sitting at their favorite spots. Walking towards Jane favorite's booth holding her hand Maura suddenly realized that she had no idea if Jane was out at work. Obviously Korsak and Frost were aware of their relationship but she didn't know about the rest of the Homocide department.

"Here that's my favorite spot, you can see the plasma and also you have a direct view on the door." Jane explained inviting Maura to sit down.

"This place looks cleaner than expected." Maura said brushing the table with her hand looking for dirt.

"Yeah ever since the Health Department closed it down, it's been clean as a sterile room."

"Ahaha, I appreciate your sense of humour." Maura frowned gently pinching Jane's arm.

"I know, it's part of my charm, anyway let me order two beers and two burgers ."

"I don't drink beer Jane, you should know that." Maura objected offended that Jane didn't remember that important information.

"That's because you never had my beer, come on trust me on this." Kissing Maura Jane suddenly felt a hundred pair of eyes on them but it didn't bother her, even if she didn't openly came out to her colleagues she never hide her relationship with her and actually had a picture of them cuddling in Central Park on her desk.

"Alright." Maura sighed.

Walking towards the bar thinking that Maura and her were coming from two opposite worlds Jane was grateful that both of them were willing to try to fit into each's world.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" Jane said leaning against the bar.

"I'm good, is that your lady over there?" Joe replied pointing out Maura, sitting alone at their booth looking around her.

"Yep, she's here for the week end." Turning around swiping the room with her eyes Jane realized that every single man was checking her out and was proud to say that Maura was with her.

"So you actually didn't make her up, congratulations, she looks like quite a specimen."Joe had known Jane for years, ever since he had opened the Dirty Robber and as every good bar tender became his customer's favorite confident and had to listen to Jane talk about Maura several times. For months he listened to her talking about that wonderful woman she had met who had changed her life for the best and how miserable she felt because they lived so far away. Seeing Maura sitting in his bar Joe was happy to see that Jane was finally able to spend some quality time with her lady.

"Yes, I'm lucky, anyway, can we have two burgers and two beers please?"

"Sure, I wouldn't take her as the beer time of gal though."

"I know but she dragged me shopping today so she offered to visit my world you know as a compromise and to thank me..."

"Good comprise is the key, go be with her I'll send someone with your burgers."

"Thanks. "Walking towards their booth Jane immediately noticed someone talking to Maura and could see that she was fairely uncomfortable.

"Jane, you're back . "Maura said relieved.

"Yes I am, our burgers should arrive soon, Morales, nice to see you tonight. " Jane said her hand on Officer Morales back trying to show him he was not welcome at their booth.

"Yes Dr Isles and I were getting to know each other, you know." Looking straight down at Maura's cleavage the poor guy had no idea that Maura and Jane were actually dating.

"Well thanks for keeping her company, now I'm here so you can go back to your buddies." Jane firmly said grabbing his arms feeling he had no intention to leave.

"What do you think Doc, do you want me to leave." He pouted still looking down Maura's dress.

"Thank you for your company but I'm with Jane." Seeing the anger in Jane's eyes Maura was hoping that Morales would get the message and just leave knowing what Jane was capable off.

"Oh come on ladies don't tell me it's ladies night tonight?You're in a bar, you can't expect guys not to hit on you especially wearing that kind of dress." His pride hurt by Maura's refusal Morales who was still turning his back on Jane had no idea what was coming to him.

"You heard the lady she's with me, and by with me she meant we're together tonight and every other night after that, get it." Jane quietly said grabbing his right hands lifting it behind his back, forcing him to bend over on the table at the same time.

"You two are dykes?" Morales mumbled his face crushed on the table .

"Yes we are, Maura is with me so get lost." Jane groaned pressing his face against the table twisting his arms a bit harder before finally releasing him.

Quietly sitting witnessing Jane defending her honor Jane never felt so aroused in her entire life. Feeling Jane's protectiveness and her desire to make sure people knew she was her girl Maura felt her heart filling up with pride.

"Alright, I get the message." Walking back towards the bar, his tail between his leg and feeling his buddies sarcastic laughters on him Morales never felt so humiliated in his entire life.

"I'm sorry babe, he's a bit of an asshole." Finally sitting next to Maura, where she belonged, pressing her lips against her, Jane slowly felt she was finally calming down.

"No, don't apologize, that was actually extremely sexy and I hope you're not planning on making me stay for too long because I'm extremely turned on right now." Maura teased guiding Jane's hand between her legs.

"I'll go ask Joe to pack our burgers, be right back." Swallowing hard feeling the warmth between her legs Jane found herself extremely aroused as well and was actually surprised that Maura could be excited by the view of her using her physical force to make her point.

Ten minutes later Jane and Maura were in their car driving towards their appartement. That night Jane burned every single red light to her appartement determined to make that trip towards their bed as fast as possible. Tonight Jane was determined to make Maura see stars because even if she was grateful that Maura took the lead 2 days ago when the made love for the first time, she now felt confident enough to fully reciprocate and to show her how much she loved and desire her.

Stepping inside their appartement kissing and ripping each other's clothes without even turning the lights on Maura and Jane could feel the warmth between increasing as well as their desire.

"I'm gonna make you see starts tonight, so just relax and enjoy the ride." Jane teased pushing Maura back on their bed.

Looking down at her beautiful girlfriend in her underwear as she climbed on top of her Jane knew , at that very precise moment that what she was about to give Maura was more than she ever gave to anyone else before, emotionally and sexually. Obviously Jane had sexual partners before and she ever had crushed on several on them but she was never in love with any of them. Even if she had been fairly satisfied by her previous lover, it had nothing to compare with the way Maura and her made love. Never in her life Jane had felt so connected to someone, physically and emotionally. Being with Maura she felt that they knew every single square each of each other's bodies even before they met and that they didn't need to vocalise their desires, that every touch was coming to them so naturally. When she first started dating Maura Jane started to feel that she might have been wrong all her life dating guys, but the more time passed the more she was convince that she wasn't gay because she wasn't attracted to any other woman, she was just deeply, madly in love with Maura and it didn't matter if people needed to put a sticker on her calling her lesbian or dyke. All she knew was that she had found that missing piece of soul she had been desperately looking for her entire life and tonight she was about to explore it fully for the first time.

**So guys, did we enjoy protective Jane?Yes we did!**

**I know I'm evil to end it like that with a cliffhanger but that next sexual chapter is gonna be special and I want to take my time.**

**Again thanks for your support guys, your reviews made me smile every day!I don't care about the one person who hates me and is jealous because her stories aren't as popular as mine or what ever! I will not allow people to insult me here and to leave disrespectful reviews!**

**As usual feedback are welcome!**

**Edit: that readers im talking about sent 29 reviews to insult me(which I deleted). remember guys when angie sent her twangels to the rescue when a guy was stalking her?If any of you would like to take a shot at her her name here is miss nowhere i can provide her email adress too. i know it's lame but she's stalking me and im sick of it!**


	32. Loosing Control

**Sorry for the delay, this is probably the hottest chapter I ever wrote!**

**Chapter 32:**

**Loosing control:**

Laying on her back looking up into Jane's eyes Maura saw something she had never seen before : burning desire, it was almost animal. From the day started flirting and practicing cyber to the day they finally made love Maura had always taken charge, showing Jane the way but right now she had a feeling that Jane was finally ready to release her inner animal and was already aroused by that simple thought.

"Do I need to fasten my seat belt?"Maura smiled dragging her fingers on Jane's belly.

"Don't worry, I won't go too fast, I want to take my time." Strongly pressing her body against Maura, making sure she stayed still Jane started to kiss her chin, dragging her tongue on her jaw line all the way to her ear lobe.

Feeling Jane's tongue tickling her ear lobe and her finger tips on her breast Maura had to fight hard not to push Jane aside and roll on top of her. She knew Jane wanted to take charge but that she also wanted to take her time and it was driving her insane.

Feeling Maura's impatience Jane smiled to herself and continued dragging her tongue on Maura's chest while caressing her belly paying extra attention to her belly button which she knew was a sensitive spot.

Slowly moving toward Maura's breasts Jane was calm and confident, even if she had no idea how this was gonna play out she knew that she could pleasure Maura and wasn't worrying too much and instead was trying to focus on her beautiful girlfriend.

Reaching Maura's right breast Jane could see through her bra that her nipple were already erected, sign that she was indeed doing things right. Quickly unbuttoning her girlfriend's bra at the front revealing her large breasts Jane was immediately stroke by their perfection : their size, shape even color was perfect and as she started to draw circle around Maura's nipple with her tongue she quickly realized that their texture was perfect as well.

Feeling Jane's tongue stroking her nipples and her hand dangerously approaching her fold Maura could barely hold it together, she needed Jane to take things further but knew better than pressuring her.

Continuing stimulating Maura's breast Jane suddenly decided to accelerate things and slid her hand into Maura's panties, immediately feeling the warmth between her girlfriend's legs.

"Oh God." Maura moaned parting her legs as she felt Jane's hand between her inner thighs.

"I'm going to send you so high that you might actually see him." Jane joked as she gently started to stroke her already swollen clit.

Caressing Maura's magic button Jane couldn't believe it, she was so aroused, so soaking wet for her after only a few minutes.

Feeling Maura shaking under her touch Jane started to kiss her passionately while intensifying the rhythm of her stroke.

Feeling Jane's passion pressing on her lips Maura was almost over the edge and starting dragging her finger nails on her back, pressing them harder at very stroke.

Feeling her girlfriend's nail penetrating her flesh had a stimulating effect on Jane who felt so excited that she gently inserted one finger inside Maura's fold, without warning.

"Ohhhhhh." Maura breathed out arching her back as she felt Jane's finger thrusting inside of her. She was so aroused that her finger penetrating Like a hot knife through Maura's pelvis rising under her touch at every stroke Jane pushed a second and than third finger inside of her thrusting in deeper and pulling out a bit slower every time.

Feeling Jane's hand filling her up Maura started to rock her hips up and down following the rhythm of her thrust.

Encouraged by Maura's movement Jane intensified her thrusts, plunging it and out of her using not only her hand but the weight of her entire body.

Feeling Maura's inner muscles around her fingers Jane knew that Maura was closed and started to stroke her clitoris to increasing her pleasure.

"Holly….fuck!" Maura panted, arching her back, lifting up her legs feeling a wave of electrify stroking her from head to feet.

Maura was indeed so wet that Jane's hand was almost lost inside of her. Never in her life she had experienced such stimulation and arousal. Maybe it was because she was in love for the first time or maybe because Jane really had mad skills, all she knew was that she was going to explode, soon.

Feeling Maura's nails dippingin her back, Jane found herself excited by the slight pain she was feeling. Driven by her own pleasure she continued to give herself completely to her girlfriend. For the first time in her life she was able to be herself, to completely lash out without feeling judged or misinterpreted. Yes both women felt they could be themselves with each other, that they didn't have to censor themselves or hold back.

As Jane was still thrusting inside and out of her while still stimulating her clitoris Maura suddenly felt a violent spams stroking her entire body.

"Oh Jane, I'mmm…" Maura screamed as she felt her inner muscles clenching around Jane's hand literally trapping it inside.

"Come for me baby." Jane encouraged as she felt Maura's inner thighs closing around her hand and her inner muscles tightening around fingers.

Still kissing her, feeling Maura's nails scratching her back harder than ever Jane could feel the intensity of her girlfriend's orgasm. She could feel Maura's entire body shaking and could see she had stopped breathing.

Never in her live she had witnessed something that beautiful, both to her eyes and her ears.

Making love to Maura was definitely the most incredible thing she had even experience and the idea of it happening every single day for the rest of her life made Jane happier than she ever thought she could be.

After a long minute that seemed more like hours Maura started to calm down and to relax, allowing Jane to pull out her hand .

Laying on top of her looking down at her beautiful girlfriend trying to catch her breath Jane suddenly felt extremely proud of herself. She knew Maura was extremely experienced in that field and that just like with everything else in her life she had high standards.

"That was…" Maura mumbled unable to articulate a proper sentence. Laying down on her back Maura was barely able to breath, her vision was blurred and her head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. Even if her orgasm had now passed she was still so high unable to land.

"I know. I love you." Gently pressing her lips against's Maura mouth, feeling her entire body shaking , Jane was desperately trying to calm her down.

"I …I love you too." Maura replied gently biting Jane's tongue.

"Hey easy tiger, I know we haven't had our burgers yet, but please try to control yourself." Jane joked gently sliding next to her.

Turning on her side, positioning her head on Jane's shoulder Maura for the first time in her life found herself speechless. Jane had literally shaken her both emotionally and physically and she didn't know what to say.

"Promise you'll never leave me." Maura panted , her right arms around Jane's waists hold her tight.

"Never."Kissing the top of her head, her arms around her shoulder Jane understood how vulnerable Maura was feeling right now, because she felt exactly the same two days before when they made love for the first time.

Jane always knew that sleeping together would reveal their vulnerability to each other but she was afraid that it would also bring discomfort and maybe shame but it didn't. Exposing her vulnerability to Maura Jane never felt stronger in her entire life, she knew that by doing that had managed to make Maura fall deeper in love with her.

Resting in her woman's arms Maura was slowly calming down. Looking at her hand seeing skin under her nails Maura realized how hard she must have scratched Jane. The thing with Maura was she enjoyed being in control, of her emotions, of her thoughts and of her body. With Jane it was different though, she never felt compelled to be anything else but herself. She knew that she didn't have to hold back and seeing the skin under her nails she realized that had indeed completely lost control. Even if she had numerous sexual partner she never met anyone who could allowed her to be herself. The men she had slept with always felt the need to affirm their manhood by controlling her, by taking charge forcing her to hold back. Because they felt threatened by Maura's money or her intelligence they felt compelled to gain control in the bedroom and she hated it. All her life she had dreamed about meeting someone with who she would be able to be herself with, who would help her explore her sexuality rather than imposing things to her, confiding her in a sexuality that wasn't her.

All her life Maura had followed codes, moral and social codes and had never made waves and one or those code that her mother had taught her was to allow the man to be in charge at least in the bedroom, that because of her money they would feel threatened that allowing to take control in that departement was a way for them to keep their pride intact.

With Jane Maura finally felt that not only she could take charge but also that she could also loose control. She knew that Jane would do everything to satisfy her, putting her desire first rather than her own and it felt, it felt right.

"Have I hurt you?" Maura suddenly asked rising her head gently wandering her fingers between Jane's breast.

"You could never hurt me, but it does burn a bit now."

"Oh I'm so sorry, let me see." Maura apologized trying to make Jane roll on her side.

"Calm down…I'm fine. I actually enjoyed it very much, I never thought you were the aggressive type but I loved it." Jane joked pulling Maura back in her arms.

"Me neither. I suppose I had a lot of sexual frustration to express. Thank you for allowing me to do that." Maura sighed closing her eyes.

"You're welcome. I hope you know that you can be yourself with me, that I would never force you to hold back or to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know that Jane, I know I'm never going to be frustrated ever again."

Slowly falling asleep in each other arms once again without having dinner first Jane and Maura both felt not only satisfied but also happy. Holding each other they realized that they had found that special person who was going to allow them to be themselves without restrain or without feeling weak. In two weeks Maura was finally going to move to Boston, marking the start of their new life together. A few hours go they were still worried wondering if moving in together so soon wasn't a mistake but right now laying naked in bed they knew it wasn't a mistake, that it was the smartest and most natural thing to do. Neither of them were willing to spend a night apart or to be away from each other for weeks at the time. Slowly falling asleep they knew the the next two weeks would be excruciating but knowing that after that they would have the rest of their lives to be together made the stronger, knowing that soon they wouldn't have to talk through a phone or make love through a webcam. Yes what was at first a virtual crush was turning into once in a life time love story and both women couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

**So guys God that was hot, I think I managed to turn myself on writing this:)**

**As you know I don't often write sexual chapters but when I do it's good right?**

**I'm sorry for neglecting this story I promise that now that the return is finished I will be able to upload it several times a week like before.**

**As always your feedback means the world to me and encourages me to write more!**


	33. Put your pride aside

** Alright guys, thank you for the reviews and support and for not mocking me(unlike some people ont witter) for the butter thing which is a french expression that I apparently didn't translate well...My bad...**

**Chapter 33 :**

**Putting your pride aside : **

Sleeping naked on empty bellies once again after the love making session of their lives Maura and Jane were finally in peace. After a lonely life desperately looking for someone to connect with they had finally found each other. Maura didn't feel the need to run off to Africa to feel alive and Jane didn't feel the need to risk her safety chasing criminals either. By finding each other they had found a reason to live, to put their troubled pasts behind them and look forward.

A few hours later, around midnight both women woke up unable to listen to their crying bellies anymore.

"Jane?" Maura mumbled slightly rising her head.

"Yeah…"Gently stroking Maura shoulder's trying to came back to reality Jane was as starving as her girlfriend.

"I wouldn't mind having that burger now."

"Well I suggest you get your sexy ass out of bed then." Jane teased knowing that she was probably going to regret that sentence.

"Hey!" Maura objected pinching Jane's arm.

"Alright, I'll go, after the way I just made love to you I'm pretty sure you can't even walk, right?" Jane joked sitting up in bed.

"Not that I would even want to try, I'm too comfortable in your bed." Maura replied kissing Jane's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll reheat those burgers, shouldn't take long." Kissing her girlfriend's forehead tenderly before sitting on the edge of her bed, cracking her fingers on the wooden floors Jane knew that having to let her go in less than 48 hours would be hard.

"Jane, Oh my God, I didn't realized I was scratching you that deep." Sitting in bed looking at Jane's back Maura was horrified by the long and deep scratches she had left on her.

"I told you it doesn't even hurt and besides I have been through worse. Remember I don't want you to ever feel you have to hold back."Jane replied putting her tank top and large pajamas on.

Ten minutes later the two women were finally able to enjoyed a late but well deserved meal, in bed.

"Can I ask you something?" Jane shyly say shaking the last bite at her burger.

"Sure."

"What did you mean when you said you had a lot of frustrations to express?"

"Well, I meant that I have never been able to be myself before."

"Oh, I always took you as an independent, free woman who never cared much for other people's opinion."

"Well I might appear that way but my life as always been dictated by rules, social codes that I have been taught to follow."

"Like never make waves, always keeping appearances?"

"Yes but what I meant was that I accumulated a lot of sexual frustration over the years. I always seemed to meet men who felt threatened by my intelligence, professional success or wealth and who felt compelled to over compensate by controlling me in bed and in order not to hurt their pride, I learned to surrounder."

"I suppose you wouldn't give me a name of those jerks so I could kick there asses one by one?"

"That's sweet but unnecessary, this is my past, you are my present and my future and I know things are different with you."

"Of course they are, I just misjudged you. I was scared to sleep with you because I knew you were more sexually active than me and that you had high standards, but from you're telling me now …."

"Well I do have high standards and I'm not saying I was never satisfied. I have been able to feel slight satisfaction before but considering that I wasn't able to be myself my pleasure was quite limited. "

"Well I'm sorry for misjudging you babe, and not that I want to brag but your pleasure won't know any limits with me."

"I know and the best part is not only I know you're going to satisfy me sexually but also emotionally and that is a bit scary I suppose."

"I know but we have the rest of our lives to figure things out alright?"

"Should I conclude that you meant what you said about getting married and having children?"

"Of course I did, I would never say anything I don't mean or mislead you. I think that even if we are madly in love, it's really too soon to talk about this but yeah in the near future I can totally see you becoming Mrs Rizzoli."

"Excuse me?Why would I be the one giving up my name?"

"Because….Because, you love that name and because my mother would love to be able to introduce you to her friends as Dr Rizzoli."

"I bet she would. Well I'm not sure my mother will appreciate that so I suppose Rizzoli Isles would be a good compromise."

"Speaking of my mother you're still having lunch with her tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to it, do you want me to cancel?"

"Of course not, I have things to take care off anyway, but right now I would love to go back to sleep if you don't mind."

"No I don't I feel better, those burgers were delicious but I might have to run at least 5 miles tomorrow..."

"Don't worry about it, you're perfect." Jane replied blowing a quick kiss on Maura's cheek.

That night Jane fell asleep with a precise idea of what she was about to do the next day and even if she felt guilty for not telling her she knew that it was for the best that Maura would probably never execute her plan.

So the next day after dropping Maura to her parents' house Jane drove to the Isles' mansion. Sitting in her car in front of the massive gate waiting for the security guard to come back from his round she was trying to find that perfect speech that would make Maura's father reconsider his behavior and his decision to disown his daughter. s angry as she was with him for hurting the woman she loved Jane knew that it was important for her to remain calm and respectful, that pushing him to hard would only make thing worse. Driving towards the house a few minutes later after crossing the gate Jane knew that she couldn't fail, that as happy as she made Maura, she would always feel a big whole in her heart and her life if she never made up with her father.

Standing in front of the gigantic wooden door of the Isles' mansion Jane took a deep breath trying to recompose herself and rang the bell twice, trying not to shake.

"Detective Rizzoli, did something happen to my daughter?" Mr Isles said as she opened the door, surprised to see Jane standing in front of him.

"Oh no don't worry Maura is fine, she's having lunch with my mother. Can I come in please?" Jane politely asked standing up straight looking at hi straight in the eyes, trying not to send any negative energy towards him.

"Yes, please." He replied opening the door wider allowing Jane to step inside the house. "Would you please follow me to my office?" He added walking towards the stairs.

"Sure." Jane replied feeling her heart hammering her chest.

"So Detective, I suppose you have something to tell me." Sitting behind his large desk, crossing her legs inviting Jane to sit as well Maura's father actually had a precise idea to why Jane was here and somehow admired her for daring to confront him.

"Yes , Sir I wanted to apologize for my rather defensive and agressive behavior when we met." Jane replied unbuttoning her jacket.

"And also disrespectful."

"Yes, I'm sorry for being disrespectful as well. Maura had warned me that you might react rather violently to the news and actually asked me to stand back and let her deal with you, but I was unable to do that. From where I was standing all I could see was someone attacking the woman I love and I saw red."

"I understand. I have been married for almost 40 years to my wife and even if she certainly doesn't need to be rescue I could strangle anyone who would disrespect her." Mr isles replied nodding , understanding Jane's point.

"Yes. Look I understand your reaction because I know that I wasn't what you would have imagine for your daughter. I'm sure you always pictured her married to a wealthy man from your social circle. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but you're daughter is in love with a blue collar italian woman and I wish that you would see and understand that even if I don't and probably will never reach your standards I love your daughter and that she is actually very happy with me."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do. I know I don't have her money or her education and good manners but what I have is unconditional love. I'm truly, madly and insanely in love with Maura and II intend do every in my power to make her happy and to protect her even if I have to give my life." Jane mumbled her voice slightly shaking.

"I certainly see your sincerity Detective and I'm sure your intention are noble but after what happened to you do you really thing you're emotionally fit for a serious relationship?Because you must know that once my daughter decides to get involved in somethings she gives everything she has and I don't want to see her hurt."

"I see your point and I fought my feelings for Maura for a long time because I thought that I was too broken to be in a serious relationship. She's the one who convinced me otherwise. When I met her I thought I would never able to be a cop again, that I would never get rid of the fear and of the nightmares, hell I thought I would never be able to hold my gun probably because of the nerve damaged caused to my hands. But Maura, she...she never gave up, she talked to me online every single day, encouraged me, convinced me that I wasn't broken. She saved my life and I intend to make sure I repay the favor every single day for the rest of my life. I'm not perfect, far from it actually , I'm stubborn, reckless I don't compromise easily but when I'm with your daughter I become a new person. She makes me a better person and by God I promise I will never hurt or disrespect her Sir."

"I believe you Detective and you're right I always wanted the best for my daughter but I suppose her and I have two different views on what perfection is. I love my daughter Detective and I love my wife and the past few weeks have been extremely difficult for me. "

"I certainly understand that and I'm here to make things right, for you, for Maura and her mother. I know you love your family and I hate knowing that my relationship with Maura broke you guys appart."

"Well I appreciate the thought and I certainly admire you coming here. You have some nerve and you obviously love my daughter and I can only imagine how hard it must have been to come see me so I suppose I could make an effort as well." For the first time in is life Charles Isles had decided to put his pride and stubbornness aside and was forced to admit that Jane's intention were noble and she truly loved his daughter and that he had no reason to camp on his position.

"Thank you. I'm willing to do what ever it takes to prove to you that I'm worthy of your trust and of your daughter's love." Jane replied relieved that Mr Isles had finally came to his senses and pride that her little speech had contributed to make him change his mind.

"I have high standards."

"I know, just like Maura Sir and it doesn't scare me. I know that as much as Maura loves me and as happy as she is with me she loves and needs you and I hate seeing her miserable. So don't worry I accept the challenge." Jane replied smiling feeling slightly more comfortable.

For the next hour Maura's dad and Jane continued talking, getting to know each other. Realizing that he knew nothing about her and their relationship Jane told him everything on how they met, how they first became friends and how they fell in love before telling him that Maura was indeed moving to Boston in less than two weeks. As reluctant as they both were to even talk to each other they both knew that this was the smartest thing to do. On one hand Mr Isles knew he would loose his daughter for even if he continued to deny and disrespect her relationship with Jane and on the other hand Jane knew that Maura would be miserable for the rest of her life if her father never came around. So as hard as it was for both of them Jane and Charles Isles find a common ground where they were able to put their differences and stubbornness appart to do what was best or the woman they both loved more than anything on earth.

Later that day Jane drove back him satisfied by her meeting with Maura's father. She obviously knew that the road towards acceptance and complete reconciliation would be long, that he would still have to apologize to Maura and that she would still have to forgive him, but she was confident that things would now go in the right direction.

Around 4 pm Maura finally came back from her long lunch with Angela, smiling visibly happy.

"Hey, you're back." Jane smiled a bit hesitant , not knowing if she should talk to her about meeting her dad.

"Yes I am, your mother is such a lovely, bright, positive woman, being with her is refreshing." Sitting next to Jane immediately reaching out for her strong arms Maura started to feel that she had found a new family in Boston.

"Yes she is, I'm glad you too get along...Wait was that yours?"Jane said checking her cell in her pocket as she felt something vibrating.

"No, it's mine, it's my dad." Maura mumbled seeing the caller ID on the screen of her cell phone.

"Pick up." Jane encouraged seeing the panic and disbelief on her girlfriend's face.

"Yes, dad, hello, Yes I'm fine, Yes that's correct I'm in Boston until tomorrow afternoon...Oh, well yes I would love too. Yes I will ask her thank you. I miss you too.: Hanging up letting her phone drop of her hand Maura could barely believe it.

"Are you alright?"Slightly shaking her girlfriend smiling internally Jane was trying her best to act surprised, knowing exactly what her father wanted.

"What have you done?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"My father who never once in her life changed his mind about anything and who always told me that marrying outside our circle would be so humiliating that he would never forgive me just invited us to dinner in New York before I leave. So I'm asking you again, what have you done?"

"I might have went to see him this afternoon. I know, you didn't want me to do that but I know how stubborn both of you are and I really didn't see the situation going any where so I took it on me to go see him and do my best to fix this. Considering it was my fault, it was the least I can do. Hate me as much as you want for goign against your will but..."

"I love you. Thank you." Maura said jumping on Jane's lap, snaking her arms around her neck kissing her, showing her gratitude.

For the first time in weeks Jane went to bed free of guilt knowing that she had managed to make Mr Isles change his mind. She knew that even if him and Maura still had things to talk about and that it would probably be painful for everyone things were at least moving towards reconciliation.

On the other hand, Maura was now even more convinced that Jane was the perfect mate for her. She knew how hard it must have been for Jane to put her pride and anger aside and confront her father. She knew that Jane probably hated him for hurting her and felt that going to see him because she couldn't handle seeing her in pain was the most beautiful proof of love anyone had ever given her. After weeks of feeling miserable Maura knew that her father was finally opened to dialogue and that even if proving to him that Jane was the right choice for her would be a challenge he was at least giving them a chance.

**So guys, I know it wasn't that confrontational and that it seems that he changed his mind pretty quickly , but don't worry Jane is still going to have to prove herself and it should be really fun to read (and for me to write). I felt that they both needed to solve this situation before Maura moved to Boston that she couldn't be happy with Jane knowing that her father hated her, that she needed closer to start her new life.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, again thanks for the support... From now on updates will come more often(as it used to!)**


	34. Property of Jane Rizzoli

**I don't know if the reviews were down or something but I received no reviews from my usual readers so I'm reuploading it :)**

**I'm flying to france tomorrow for Christmas so I might not be able to update for a couple of days :) But anyway we all have better things to do over xmas break than to read or write fiction right?**

**Chapter 32 :**

**Property of Jane Rizzoli : **

About two weeks later it was finally time for Maura to move to Boston. As organized as Maura was she made sure to pack all her belongings and ship them to Boston before moving, so Jane spent the entire week unpacking her things because she wanted to make sure that Maura felt home right away. Luckily for her their new bed and other pieces of furniture arrived on time and everything was now installed to welcome Maura into her new home.

So that Friday afternoon Jane flew to New-York to help Maura move Bass who obviously couldn't be shipped by plane or even by Fedex.

Standing in front of Maura's door Jane took a moment to remember the first time she visited Maura in New-York. It was right after she almost ruined everything by being jealous. Thinking about it a lot had changed over the past two months, both women had grown and their relationship got stronger .

Taking a deep breath before ringing the bell on the right side of the door Jane knew that this probably the most important day of her life and that what Maura was about to do was without a doubt the most beautiful proof of love possible. Strangely Jane wasn't nervous, to the contrary she felt relaxed and confident that Maura and her were meant to be together despite all the drama they already overcame together.

"Jane, you're here." Opening the door Maura had her breath taken away the same way as a few months ago when Jane came to visit her the first time. Actually every time Jane knocked on her door or came to pick her up at the airport Maura's heart would hammer her chest, making it hard for her to breath. even if Maura was impatient to finally be able to share Jane's life she was secretly hoping that this excitement wouldn't fade away now they were about to live together. Obviously they both knew that their feelings were real and not exaggerated by the distance and the fact that they missed each other but Maura couldn't help to worry about them living together. Even if she knew that Jane would make all the effort possible to make the transition as smooth as possible Maura was afraid that moving in together might install them in a routine and that they might loose the excitement and spontaneity that was so characteristic of their relationship.

"Of course I am, I missed you so much. Thank God it's the last time we have to do this."Taking a step towards Maura as she entered her apartment pulling her against her Jane knew that this was it : the end of months of painful goodbyes and lonely nights.

"Promise me we'll come back here often." As happy as she was to leave this lonely an empty life, she was also nostalgic and sad to leave this city she truly loved.

"How about we come back here every Christmas to ice skate under the Rockefeller Center?" Her arms around Maura's waist fighting hard not to grab her ass Jane could see the pain in Maura's eyes and was determined to make the transition as smooth as possible and to make sure they came back often.

"I would love that, please have a seat you must be exhausted." Inviting Jane towards to settle on her couch Maura knew that on top of working long hours had spent the weeks unpacking her things.

"Hey, Bass how are you buddy?So bug guy, you and your Maura are coming to Boston to live with me. I know my place isn't as big as this one but I promise I'll make sure you feel home." Kneeling in front of the huge tortoise Jane tried to caress pat his head, to establish physical contact knowing how important he was for Maura, that he has been her best friend for year.

"Don't worry about him he doesn't move around too much, he should be fine."

"So are you ready for the big move?" Her hand on Maura's thighs all Jane could think about was those lips, those breasts and was dying to wander her tongue on them . It had been two weeks since they had made love for the first time and Jane had secretly been dreaming about those moments every single night, waking up swamped and sweating.

"Yes, speaking of which my parents won't be able to meet us for lunch tomorrow so we can actually hit the road as soon as we decide we're ready."

"Yes, your mother called me to apologize so I invited them to your house warming party, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, you know our mothers kept in touch and it seems that they became close friends."

"Looks like it, they seem like they don't have anything in common but I know your mother confided in Ma when things weren't going so well with your dad."

"Yes, she told me that your mother gave her valuable advice. I'm glad everything is sorted out now and I can't wait to finally see my dad and have a conversation with him about us knowing that he opened his mind to our relationship."

"I'm glad too, I know it's going to take time for him to accept that you're a lesbian and that you're dating someone from outside your social circle, but I think that if we all respect each other and talk we can make this work."

"I agree, thank you again for what you did, I think I would have never been able to be completely happy knowing that my father didn't accept our relationship."

"I know, but it's over now, I promise I'm going to behave from now on and be the perfect daughter in law."

"You're already the perfect girlfriend…"

About an hour later after a well deserved chinese dinner Jane who was physically exhausted followed Maura to her bedroom hoping to get a good night of sleep before driving back to Boston the next day.

"So…I have a little, well two little somethings for you, well actually one is actually big." Maura said stopping brutally in front of her bed.

"What?" Jane replied fighting to keep her eyes opened.

"I have two presents for you, unzip me."Turning her back on Jane Maura's heart starting racing, she was impatient to see Jane's reaction the the small present she had hidden under her clothes.

"Oh Maura I'm sorry but I'm exhausted, we have a long drive back home tomorrow and I really need to get a good night of sleep if I don't want to crash us ."

"Nobody ever said we had to leave early tomorrow. We can stay late in bed and leave tomorrow after or even postpone to sunday, but I really, really want you to make love to me in my bed at least once before I move to Boston, please."Looking up at Jane, her eyes filled up with desire Maura was determined to seduce her girlfriend convinced that she was indeed going to enjoy her surprise.

"I…Alright alright, turn around."

"You won't regret it, trust me." Maura smiled turning around.

"I know." Unzipping her dress letting is slowly fall on the floor Jane took a minute to roam her eyes on Maura's back, God she had missed that body.

Standing their in her underwear Maura could feel Jane's eyes on her almost devouring her and knew it was only a matter of time now.

"Holly Molly, Maura!"Lowering her eyes on Maura's lower back Jane almost chocked out when she saw the words "_ Property of Jane Rizzoli_" tattooed on her flesh.

"So do you like your surprise?"Maura asked feeling Jane's fingers rubbing her delicate skin.

"Gee Maura, tell me it's not a real one."Jane mumbled as she kneeled behind Maura and started to rub the piece of art hoping it was only a temporary tattoo.

"Of course it is. You implied that you would really fancy making love to me from behind with a direct view on this kind of tattoo." Maura seductively replied unhooking her bra.

"Oh boy!"Both her hands palming her face Jane was as disturbed as she was excited. Knowing that Maura would go trough the physical pain of having a tattoo done just to satisfy one her fantasy amazed her and the fact that she had literally branded her name on her flesh turned her on beyond reason.

"I said I had two gifts for you remember?The second one is in my night table."Crawling in bed positioning herself on her back Maura started to feel the warmth between her legs. The simple anticipation of what was going to happen in the next few hours aroused her.

"Okay."Opening Maura's night's table's drawer Jane expected to find piercings or maybe a video camera but certainly not what was in front of her eyes.

Pulling Maura's gift out , examining it Jane couldn't help but picturing herself making love to Maura with that around her waist. "That" was a massive black dildo with leather straps. Looking down at Maura quietly settled in bed Jane knew that it would have been useless even dangerous to object, so she drop the toy on the floor and stripped down before crawling in bed positioning herself on top of Maura.

" Do you like my second present?"Her arms around Jane's waist kissing her chest Maura was perfectly relaxed and confident that this little game they were about to play was going to be unforgetable.

"I do, are you sure it's not too big?"Gently roaming her fingers on Maura's skin all the way down towards her red panties Jane was trying to appear confident but was actually anxious because this thing was massive and she didn't want to hurt her.

Shaking her head Maura slightly turned her head and grabbed the massive toy and invited Jane to put it on. As excited as she was Jane was determined to take her time and to start with gentle foreplay hoping to bring Maura's excitement to its maximum before using the dildo. So Jane started to gently blow kisses on Maura's breasts all the way down to her belly as she gently slid her hand in Maura's panties. Instinctively parting her legs Maura could feel that strap-on tickling her thighs and felt the need to encourage Jane to speed things up eager to feel the thick object inside of her. Ignoring her girlfriend desperate attempt to accelerate things Jane gently pulled Maura's panties down and immediately started to gently tickle her clitoris, making her shiver and arch her back almost instantely.

Her head between her girlfriend's legs literally devouring her Jane was amazed by the amount of juice that was streaming down her legs. Eager to taste her every single drop coming out off her girlfriend Jane intensified the rhythm of her strokes using the tip of her tongue knowing how sensitive Maura was. Feeling Jane drawing circles around her swollen clitoris Maura was barely capable of refraining herself from screaming Jane's name. For the past two weeks she had spent every single night in that bed her eyes closed caressing herself picturing Jane in that exact position she was right now. But right now this wasn't a dream or a fantasy, it was reality. Jane was really here stroking her clitoris with the tip of her tongue while gently caressing her entrance with her middle finger.

"Oh Jane...I think I'm ready, please don't make me wait any longer I can't..." Her voice slightly shaking the usually very eloquent Doctor Isles was barely capable of articulating a proper sentence.

"Let me be the judge of that." Jane smiled enjoying having that power over her.

Gently caressing Maura's entrance Jane suddenly pushed one then two fingers her girlfriend without warning making her fidget at the new stimulation.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Screaming at the top of her lungs unable to refrain herself Maura welcomed Jane's fingers by bucking her hips pressing her pelvis against Jane's hand following the rhythm of her thrust.

Smiling internally Jane slowly made her way up without stopping thrusting in and our of her beautiful girlfriend pushing deeper and harder and pulling slower each time.

"I think you're ready." Jane smiled biting Maura's lower lip.

Finally hearing the words she had been waiting for what it appeared to be hours Maura immediately flipped on her belly burying her head in her pillow. Relaxed and trusting Jane completely Maura closed her eyes and simply decided to enjoy the ride. Over all the toys she could have chosen Maura chose the biggest thickest possible and not for one second she had doubted Jane ability to pleasure her with it. Turning her back on Jane putting all the power and control in her hand Maura felt vulnerable but loved and knew Jane enough to know that she wouldn't hurt her, that she would unlike any other love she had in the past would take her time and make sure she was lubricated enough before penetrating her.

Feeling Maura perfectly confortable on her stomach Jane started to kiss the back on her neck while gently massaging her butt making sure not to surprise her. Hearing her moaning at the new stimulation and parting her legs Jane knew Maura was ready and eager to finally feel that enormous dildo inside of her. Gently tickling Maura's inner thighs to make sure she was still wet before thrusting two fingers inside her girlfriend Jane was as excited as Maura was but preferred to play it safe unwilling to hurt her.

"Oh God Jane..."Maura moaned clenching her fist as she grab her bed sheets as she opened her legs wider indicating she was ready.

Encouraged Jane pulled out her fingers and gently started to tickle Maura's entrance with the tip of the dildo making her fidget uncontrollably. Gently pushing the head of the dildo inside her girlfriend using her hand Jane felt something she never felt before. Not only she felt in complete control but she also felt that Maura was giving herself to her, trusting her completely and as intimating as it was it excited her deeply.

Feeling the dildo penetrating her slowly Maura, without even thinking or being able to control it rised her ass pressing it against Jane making the dildo disappear inside her.

"Holly crap." Jane said to herself as she started to thrust in and out of her girlfriend as deep as she could but slowly, very slowly at first.

Literally pressing her entire body on Maura's back kissing her shoulders whispering dirty words to her Jane started to feel more confident and started to intensify her thrusts, plunging in and out off her.

"God that thing is so big." Maura let out feeling the large object penetrating her flesh following the rhythm of Jane's hips.

"I am hurting you?"Pausing for a moment Jane was about to pull out when Maura reassured her.

"No, please continue." Maura replied her head still burried in her pillow as she rised her ass again showing Jane she was indeed enjoying herself.

"Okay." Feeling Maura ass slightly rising Jane used this opportunity to slid her right hand between Maura's belly and the bed moving it until she reached her clitoris.

Suddenly feeling Jane's pressing her middle finger against her clitoris while still thrusting in and out Maura suddenly felt a wave of electricity running through her entire body, from head to toe.

"Oh God Jane, I'm going to..."Maura let out as she felt her inner muscles tightening around the dildo.

Feeling Maura's entire body suddenly freezing and seeing her bite her pillow Jane suddenly stopped her thrust and started to press her clitoris harder.

"God you're beautiful when you come."Kissing Maura's shoulder whispering in her ear Jane could feel Maura's coming harder than she ever did the last time they had sex. She could literally feel every single muscles in her body contracting under her touch. Never in her life Jane had experienced something like that , making love to Maura was an unforgettable experience, every single time was better and more unexpected than the previous one.

"And you're beautiful when you make love to me like that." Maura managed manage to say as she tried to catch her breath.

Feeling her girlfriend's body relaxing slowly Jane slowly pulled out and dropped the dildo on the floor before sliding next to her girlfriend and snaking herself around her.

Gently recovering from the most intense orgasm of her entire life Maura slowly opened her eyes only to see Jane looking at her with so much love, desire and respect that she almost let a tear stream down her cheek. That night the two women fell asleep naked without saying a word. For the past few days Maura had been worried that living together a routine might settle and that the spontaneity that made their relationship so special would fade away. Luckily trying to recover from that intense love making session Maura starte to think that with Jane life was gonna be everything but routine and boring and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with her. On the other hand Jane who was at first a bit scared that Maura might want to take control in the bedroom every time was relieve to see that Maura had no intention of being the dominant one and realized that she took charge the first time they made love to encourage Jane, to help her feel more comfortable. Thinking about it Jane realized there was no dominant one in their relationship, that both of them trusted each other and felt confident enough to let the other take the lead and to take charge when needed. Falling in love that night Jane was convinced that she had finally found someone who knew when to push her or when to step back, when to take the lead or when to let her take charge. Yes for the first time in her life Jane was with someone who understood her perfectly and who she could trust and let herself go without feeling weak or embarassed. Looking down at Maura Jane felt that she had finally found the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with and it felt good, knowing that she wouldn't have to fight or struggle anymore Jane was happy for the first time in her life.

**So guys, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!I don't know what happened I started writing it and my fingers didn't leave my keyboard until I was done. I wrote this chapter in one time, no interuption which is rare...**

**As always feedback encourages me to write more chapters like that. You guys are just great and I'm grateful to have faithful readers, hopefully with the holidays I'll update more.(once I settled in france)**


	35. Welcome home Dr Isles!

**Chapter 33 :**

**Welcome home Doctor Isles.**

The next morning Jane woke up the sun on her face and Maura naked in her arms. Looking down at her girlfriend marveling at her beauty Jane couldn't help but feeling like the luckiest woman on earth. Even if Maura always told her how lonely she was in New-York Jane knew what a huge sacrifice moving to Boston was for her, not only she was leaving her parents but also her career. Knowing the sacrifice Maura was making to be with her and how much trust she had put in their relationship Jane was determined to do everything in her power to make her happy for the rest of her life.

Around 9 O'clock Maura finally started to wake up. Slowly opening her eyes the first thing she saw was Jane's beautiful eyes looking at her.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?"Maura mumbled gently rolling on top of Jane.

"For ever, did you sleep well?" Jane replied kissing Maura's forehead.

"Yes I did, you know I always sleep well in your arms, how about we get up, have some breakfast and hit the road?"Bouncing out of bed Maura was determined not to spend another morning in New-York, her life was now in Boston with Jane.

"Alright, alright. I'm starving can we order a few of those delicious bunny pan cakes?"

"Of course we can. Come on jump in the shower while I order."

An hour later after having breakfast and spending an outrageous amount of time loading Bass into Maura's car the two women were finally ready to hit the road.

Putting her seat belt on Maura took a minute to say goodbye to that city she loved hoping that they would come back for vacations.

"Hey, don't be sad . I told you we would come back when ever you wanted." Jane said her hand on Maura's thigh.

"I know, can I ask you something?"

"The answer is yes, I would have moved here to be with you. "

"Thank you."Squeezing Jane's hand Maura knew that moving was the right decision. Jane had so much more in Boston than she had here but knowing she would have moved anyway reassured her.

About 10 hours later Jane and Maura finally arrived in Boston. After unloading Maura's luggage and Bass from the car the two women found themselves in front of their appartement.

"Would you try to be more careful, don't you see he's scared?" Kneeling in front of her pet friend Maura could see how terrified Bass was, so scared that he had chosen to hide in his shell.

"He's a turtle Maura, give him 5 minutes once I get him inside and he'll forget everything. It's not my fault if he's 100 pounds of dead weight so please open the door.." Jane said moving the troller on which she had restrained him.

"Alright but you're preparing his dinner tonight, it's the least you can do." Opening the door Maura couldn't help but thinking that Jane didn't like Bass and that this cohabitation was going to be a challenge for both of them.

"Yes what ever."Rolling her eyes Jane was trying to remain calm and respectful of Maura's attachment to that animal, she knew that he was Maura's only true friend and was willing to make efforts to make their cohabitation as smooth as possible.

Opening the door turning on the light neither Jane or Maura were expecting what they were about to discover.

"Welcome home Maura!"A group of voice screamed as the two women stepped into their apartment.

"Holly crap!What are you all doing here?"Feeling her heart racing Jane couldn't believe it : all her friends and families had secretly gathered, decorated their apartment, to welcome Maura home.

"I told you Constance and I would organize a little something, right Constance?"Angela replied opening her arms to Maura.

"I believe your daughter thought we would wait a bit before having the party." Constance replied opening her arms to Jane.

"Yes I did, well thank you. Mr and Mrs Isles it's a pleasure to see you again." Shaking both their hands Jane was amazed to see that Maura's dad agreed to come to her house warming party.

"Yes dad, mother, everyone thank you for welcoming home, but if you would just excuse us for a minute not only I really need to put some fresh clothes on but Jane needs to release Bass. Jane! Don't you see he's struggling?"Maura said rising her voice.

"Gee Maura, just give me a second, Frankie help me unloading him." Jane grunted kneeling in front of the tortoise .

"Sure. Here I got him, damn that thing is huge!"Frankie complained using both his hands to help carry Bass on the floor.

"He is, thanks. Now if you would excuse me for a few minutes Maura is right I need to get change."

Unwilling to make their guests wait Maura and Jane only took a few minutes to get changed before going back to the party, exhausted but determined to be the perfect guests.

"So Jane, would you like to purpose a toast?" Maura's dad offered handing her a glass of expensive champagne.

"Yes, well thank you all for coming tonight . The past few months have been particularly hard for me but I was lucky enough to have a fantastic group of friends and a family to support me. On top of that I was lucky enough to meet Maura who supported me unconditionally dealing with my anger, frustration, nightmares but who never gave up on me. A few months later she agreed to move to Boston to be with me which probably makes me the luckiest woman on earth. Mr Isles I know you were less than happy to learn about our relationship and I really appreciate that you agreed to open your mind to me, to us. I promise I'm going to take good care of your daughter. To Maura!" Jane said rising her glass before blowing a tender kiss on Maura's cheek.

"That was certainly well spoken Jane. Well as Jane said the past few months have been hard for her and I wanted to thank all of you for supporting her during that rough time. I know that Jane loves you very much and that your support is what kept her on tracks. Please believe me when I say that I have no intention of taking her away from you. Family is important for both of us and I'm very happy to see that both our family seem to get along so well. To family." Squeezing Jane's hand as she raised her glass Maura never felt so love in her entire life, surrounded by her parents and Jane's loved once. She knew that her lonely days were over and that on top of having the most wonderful girlfriend she had alost won a strong group of friends.

For the next two hours the little groupe drunk, sharing stories about the two women who tried their best not to fall asleep, exhausted by a day of driving. Looking around them they had a feeling that things would be alright, that both their families were supportive and were getting along well.

Around 10 pm Mr Isles pulled Jane aside :

"I don't know about you Detective but I could use some fresh air."Mr Isles said inviting Jane to step outside with him.

"Sure." Sending a desperate look towards Maura Jane couldn't help but seeing scared, not knowing if Mr Isles was going to finally give her his blessing or not.

"Don't worry Detective, you're safe." He smiled snaking his arms around Jane's shoulder.

"Alright." As unexpected as it sounded Jane who never flinch in front of murderers was highly impressed by Mr Isles, his deep voice, his stature, his protectiveness.

Taking the stairs toward the roof of her building Jane felt relieved that Mr Isles had finally accepted their relationship because as much as she loved and made Maura happy she knew that loosing her father would have been impossible to compensate.

"Would you like one?"Mr Isles said offering a cigar to Jane.

"No thank you Sir, I don't smoke." Declining his offer, taking a sip at her beer Jane had a feeling that Mr Isles had anterior motives and she was about to discover her guts were indeed correct.

"So tell me Jane now that Maura moved to Boston to be with you, are you planning on proposing?"Lighting up his cigar keeping a straight face Mr Isles, as opened minded as he had decided to be was still protective over his daughter and was determined to find out about Jane's true intentions.

"With all due respect Sir, we've only been dating for two and half months don't you think it's a bit soon to talk about marriage?"Almost chocking on her beer Jane realized that his blessing was coming with a down side : now that he had came around to the idea of his daughter being a lesbian he had every intention of making sure things would be made official as soon as possible.

"Well I don't know Jane my daughter did resign from her job, leaving us and a city she loves behind to be with you. From where I'm standing it seems like Maura has already made a serious commitment by moving to Boston, the question is are you as committed as she is?"

"That is a valid point you got here but you need to know that I never asked Maura to abandon everything she had in New-York. I would have moved there for her too. Don't worry about her leaving her life behind, she has friends and a family here and we'll all make sure she feels home here, you have my words."

"I certainly hope so young lady, but if you know my daughter as well as you think you must know the commitment she made is a hint she's sending to tell you she's feels very seriously about your relationship. "

"Oh I know that Sir. As I said it's a bit early for us to talk about getting married but when the time comes I will ask her to marry me. I'm very very serious about our relationship too Sir and I intend to give her the whole Marriage/kids/house in the suburbs package, don't worry about it."

"Good, now let's go back inside, I'm sure Maura already thinks I'm torturing you up here."His arms around Jane's shoulder Maura's dad couldn't help but being impressed by how eloquent and confident Jane was in front of him, showing no fears or doubts and he somehow had a feeling he could trust her with the most precious thing he had.

"Probably." Jane grinned relieved that Mr Isles seemed to be satisfied with the answer she had given him.

Around midnight after everyone left Jane and Maura were finally able to crawl in bed.

"Gee my feet are hurting and back my is killing me….." Jane groaned lying on her belly her head buried in her pillow.

"That's because you refused to let me drive, here let me try to make it feel better."Climbing on top of Jane Maura gently started to massage Jane's shoulders.

"Oh that's good thank you. Well I don't like it when you drive and besides you spent the entire trip turning around to check on Bass."Closing her eyes, feeling Maura's fingers pressing her shoulders Jane was finally able to relax after a day of driving and an evening having to socialize .

"I just worried about him, he's never been on a road trip that long before. I'm sorry for being so irrational." Suddenly pressing her fingers harder Maura was desperately trying to make Jane understand her love for her pet friend to Jane but felt that she would never be able to .

"Oh Maura I'm sorry. I understand exactly how you feel about it and I promise you I'm going to take care of him, actually might be a good training for when we have kids." Flipping on her back looking straight up to Maura Jane started to realize that her father was right. Maura's move to Boston was a way for her to tell her that she had high expectations for their relationship, that it was the first step towards something more serious.

"Oh, I…"Sitting on top of Jane Maura couldn't believe the words coming off her girlfriend's mouth.

"What? You didn't think I wanted children?" Jane frowned faking being offended.

"No, I just…we never talked about it before." Not that she needed another sign but sitting on top of Jane er arms around her neck hearing her talking about kids Maura knew that moving was the right choice, she could feel it in every single pore of her body.

"I know but your dad made it pretty clear that moving to Boston was your way of telling me how serious you felt about us so I figured it was time for me to clearly state my intentions."

"And what exactly are your intention Detective?"

"I Jane Rizzoli intend to spend every living moment making you happy, making sure that you have every you ever dreamed about without daring to hope for and when the time is right I will go down on my knee and ask you to marry me and later when we're both mature enough we'll have kids." Looking up at her girlfriend Jane never felt so sure of anything in her entire life. After months of lacking confidence Jane finally felt strongly about something and trusted herself enough to know she wasn't going to screw it up.

"Alright." Her forehead pressed against Jane's Maura was unable to articulate a proper sentence. Listening to Jane' promise, she knew she meant every single word and couldn't wait to become Mrs Rizzoli.

After months of struggling with fears, insecurities, self loathing, distance, jealousy and overcoming all those challenges Jane and Maura were finally together. They were finally to sleep in the same bed holding each other knowing they would never have to look at their watches again and that they would never have to take a plane to see each other ever again. To an external things might appeared to have happened fast, they had started chatting 5 months ago and had only started dating 2 and a half months ago but for them it felt like years. Maybe it was the distance and frustration that amplified their feelings or the virtuality that made it easier for them to confide into each other but Maura and Jane were more in love then any one they knew. Their love might have started online but it was everything but but virtual. What they felt for each other was real, so real and true that it hurt physically that being appart was tearing them appart. Thanks fully now Maura was finally Boston and even if they knew living together would represent a challenge they were hoping that by loving and respecting each other they would be able to put their difference of life styles apart and live together to build the relationship and family they always dreamed about.

**So guys, I feel that this is the next to the last chapter. The whole point of this story was having one of them to move...I think I'm gonna do one more chapter with a fast forward(you know how I love to do that showing their life months or years after the stories ends) but after that I'm done.**


	36. Epilogue

**Chapter 36 :**

**Epilogue :**

The next day Jane woke up around 10 AM and after taking a few minutes to allow her eyes to get used to the sun light slightly turned her head only to find Maura laying on her belly, the sheets pulled down on her thighs.

Rolling on her side gently lifting her tank top Jane started wander her hands on Maura's lower back where the words "Property of Jane Rizzoli " was marked deep into her flesh. Marveling at the little piece of art Jane couldn't believe that someone as rational as Maura would actually do such an impulsive thing. Roaming her fingers on Maura's back Jane could barely believe that Maura was now officially living in Boston, that they would never have to worry about not having enough time ever again.

"You're not planning of taking advantage of me in my sleep are you?"Maura mumbled her arms folded under her pillow and her eyes still closed.

"Actually I was just looking at the wonderful tattoo you got down there." Jane smiled sliding her hand in Maura's PJ's slightly squeezing her ass.

"So do you think it's real?" Slowly opening her eyes seeing Jane's beautiful face Maura suddenly realized that was she was about see that smile every morning and every night for the rest of her life.

"It looks real, but you're the most rational woman I ever meant and that marking your flesh with my name seems a bit our of character."

"Well I think I changed a lot since we met, I'm more adventurous and more spontaneous, don't you like the new me?"Maura pouted rolling on her back.

"Yes I do but I fell in love with you just the way you are but I must say that I love your spontaneity, speaking of which do we have plans today?"Sliding her hands under Maura's top wandering her fingers on her soft skin Jane was heartbroken knowing she would have to back to work the next day.

"Considering you're going back to work tomorrow I was thinking we could stay in bed and enjoy ourselves."

"I'm sorry about that, but you know I have taken a lot of free and sick days to come visit you so I have to be careful If I want us to be able to go away for Christmas."

"I know, don't worry about it. I start working in two weeks anyway, I will use my free time to get more acquainted with your mother."

"I'm sure she would love that." Kissing Maura tenderly Jane knew that today marked the start of a new chapter in their relation and that learning to live with each other would certainly be a challenge. Luckily for the couple if there was something Maura had thought Jane was to be more patient and understanding and the Detective was determined to use those new skills to make sure the transition was as smooth as posible.

About a month later after only a week as SVU's new chief medical examiner Maura was still trying to get used to work with living victims. Working at homicides her job was easy : she performed autopsies and forensic analysis. Unfortunately working with SVU was slightly different. Obviously most of her victims were dead but some of them weren't and in those cases her job consisted in processing evidences which including rape kits and reading inglorious details on how victims were sexually assaulted or tortured. As excited as this new challenge was for Maura it was also excruciating. Obviously she had performed autopsies on raped or tortured victims before but helping living victims was something she wasn't prepared for. Listening to their testimonies, seeing the marks on their skins was something that make her sick to a point she could barely allow Jane to touch her.

That night Maura came home around 11pm after finally closing her first case. A serial rapist had kidnapped and raped at least 6 women, drugging them and releasing them in the street once he was done. The case was particularly hard because the perp didn't leave any physical evidences, no DNA, Prints or fiber. Unfortunately he underestimated his last victim who bite him before escaping and Maura was able to match the DNA from the victim's clothes to someone in the system. Unfortunately for over a week Maura had to process every single piece of clothes and swaps that was brought to her, picturing every single details of those women's nightmare as she read their statements.

Stepping in their appartement, taking her shoes off, walking towards the couch all Maura wanted was to rush in Jane's comforting arms.

"I heard you finally caught the basterd. Congratulations."Wrapping her arm around Maura kissing the top of head Jane could see how exhausted she was after working that case non stop for two entire weeks.

"Yes we got the DNA result this afternoon, but I didn't do anything but processing it. The last victim bite him and it's thanks to her that we caught him."Slightly shaking her head buried in Jane's chest listening to her heart beat Maura was finally able to relax after two weeks of having nightmares.

"From what I heard she fought like a tiger, she's a fighter I'm sure she's going to get through this. Now what I like us to do is go to bed so I can help you relax , you deserve it."Gently kissing Maura's neck innocently placing her hand on her thigh Jane was hoping that after 2weeks of not being able to enjoy her Maura would have enough strength for a night of passion.

"Not tonight Jane. I'm exhausted." Maura objected pushing her away.

"Don't worry I'll do all the heavy lifting." Pulling Maura back against her Jane wasn't willing to let Maura push her away, not tonight.

"Damn it Jane!Do you ever think about something other than sex!"Pushing Jane away more violently this time Maura bounced out off the couch and ran towards their bedroom.

"Maura!"Rolling her eyes as she followed Maura into their bedroom Jane started to think that working at SVU might have been the worse idea Maura ever had.

"Just go away, you can sleep on the couch tonight!"Maura hollered throwing a blanket and pillow in Jane's face.

"No, I am not sleeping on the couch. I'm going to sleep in our bed, in your arms where I belong. I'm sorry for being so insensitive. I know how hard it must be to work with SVU." Sitting on the edge of the bed her hand on Maura's shoulder Jane hated herself for not being more supportive.

"It is. I have worked with raped victims before but they were all dead. That's why I became a Medical Examiner Jane, because I'm not good with living victims. Now my victims are alive and I had to perfect swaps and blood work on them and listen to them telling their story, over and over." Curled in fetal position shaking from head to toe Maura was unable to get those images from her head.

"I know, working with living victims hearing their testimony rather than reading about it or writing it yourself during the autopsy are two different things. It's like the horror of what they experience is thrown right at your face, there is no way of distancing yourself from it. " Jane replied snaking herself around her.

"Exactly, and I don't know if I can do this Jane. I don't know if I'm strong enough. Look at me I can't even let you touch me."

"Hey, look at me. You're the strongest person I know and most importantly you're the best ME I know. Those women need you. It's going to take time for you and I can't tell you that you're going to get used to it because you won't, but it does become a little less hard when you see the results of your work. "

"But look what it has done to our relationship already. We haven't had sex since I started working there."

"You just need time to adjust and to learn to distance yourself. I can wait okay?"Jane replied kissing Maura's cheek.

"Thank you. I love you." Maura replied closing her eyes feeling the last bit of energy she had leaving her body.

"I love you too. Just sleep we'll talk about this later."Kissing Maura's shoulder Jane was determined not to let her new job come between them and to be as supportive as possible.

About 5 months later things were much better. After struggling for a couple of months to adjust Maura had started to distance herself from her job while still caring about her victims and was now able to have a perfectly healthy and normal sexual life with Jane. It was now the middle of october and after working on two particularly hard cases Jane and Maura decided to treat themselves with a few days off, the first since Maura had moved to Boston. After 6 months of living together and 8 and a half months of dating Jane and Maura things were as good as they possibly could. After a period of adjustment they successfully managed to find the perfect balance between their time consuming jobs and their relationship. Obviously things were a little hard at first, living together after being single for so long was a real challenge for the two women especially considering they had only one bathroom and that their apartment was so small. Luckily neither of them were willing to let small details get in the way of their relationship.

So on that cold saturday Jane decided to take Maura to a place very special for both of them, to the place where it had all started : Boston annual fair.

"Oh Jane, I was hoping you would bring me back here." Clapping in her hand, overexcited Maura jumped out of the car wearing comfortable boots and a pair of very tight jeans.

"Well I figured since we had our first date here we should come back every year." Jane teased.

"Date?So you were already planning on seducing me when you took me here the first time?" Maura frowned wrapping her arms around Jane's waist.

"Oh yeah, I also had planned of taking advantage of you that night but you fell asleep on me."

"Very funny Detective."Poking Jane's belly Maura was a bit embarrassed because even if she knew Jane was joking, she actually wasn't and had fell in love with Jane long before she admitted it to her.

So that afternoon Jane and Maura did all the funny things that completely rocked Maura's world the first time : They played with bump cars. ate lots of candies, Jane even won another enormous bear for her.

Around 6 O'clock Jane invited Maura on the big wheel which offered the best view in town. Once at the top the wheel suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping and how come we're the only one on this wheel?Are you sure it's safe?"Maura replied grabbing Jane's arms a bit scared.

"It's perfectly safe. We're the only one here because I rented the whole thing just for you and we stopped because I asked for it. God I think I should have considered it twice before deciding to do this here." Jane said smiling trying not to look down.

"Do what?"

"This." Jane replied taking a deep breath as she pulled a small blue box off her jacket.

"Oh God..."Swallowing hard, unable to believe it Maura also wished that Jane had done this on solid ground.

"Maura, I love you. I don't know when I fell in love with you but I knew from the first e-mail you sent me that you sent me that you were different from anyone I knew. By the time we finished our first chat after talking for hours I realized that I had just met someone who was going to have a really special spot in my life. For the first time in my life I started to talk about my feelings, my fears without feeling ashamed or weak. Maybe being behind my screen helped me, maybe not seeing your face and your reaction helped me being more comfortable, I don't know. All I know is that you saved my life and I know I will be for ever in your debt for that. Actually I think I was born again the day we started talking. I love you Maura, I'm madly, insanely, unreasonably in love with you. Not only you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with but you're also my best friend. You're the person I think about telling first when I argue with my mother or when we caught a break in a case. I don't have a lot of certainties, but I know that you and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together, and that no matter what challenges or crises we might encounter we're going to face them together. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Jane muttered opening the box revealing the most exquisite ring Maura ever saw in her life.

"Yes, I will be honored to be your wife Jane."Rushing her lips against Jane's her heart suddenly started to race in her chest.

"God I love you so much." Feeling the tears running down her cheeks as she put the ring around Maura's finger Jane was overwhelmed.

"I love you too."Feeling the ring around her finger felt something she never experience before : she felt complete.

Sitting there for another hour the two women never felt so complete in their entire lives. Looking back both of them had always been lonely unable to connect with anyone until they met each other. As different as it was they were immediately drawn towards each other, to a point where they almost lost themselves into each other. Thinking over the past years they couldn't believe how a simple email had changed their lives for ever. When Maura started to email Jane the only thing she wanted was to help Jane because she like Korsak and wanted to help him. But the more they talked online and over the phone the more Maura fell in love with Jane without even noticing it. She quickly found herself unable to sleep without hearing Jane's voice and waking up thinking about Jane first even before opening her eyes. Jane on the other hand never suspected she would found in love with someone online, especially after what had happened with Hoyt. Thinking about it Jane was grateful they met online because she felt safe, able to confide into her without seeing the look of Maura's face as she was telling her about what Hoyt had put her through. Talking over the phone allowed her to talk freely without even feeling judged, not that Maura was though.

Some people say that internet doesn't bring people together, that it just allows superficial relationship to exist, that because you can be who ever you want online you're never really yourself. Well for Maura and Jane being exactly who ever they wanted to be without feeling judged allowed them to be themselves for the first time in their lives. Maura and Jane's relationship was born online but was the more real and intense and honest relationship they ever had in their life and after 6 months of living together their love was still growing and they were still discovering new things about each other almost everyday. Yes when they met online 14 months ago Jane had just been through the most traumatic even of her life and never though she would survive it. And today exactly a year after meeting Maura for the first time face to face she knew she would never be able to live without her, that not only she had saved her life but that she was the reason she was hanging on life everyday. On the other hand after a life of being as lonely as a wild wolf Maura had finally not only meet her better half but also a solid group of friends and a new family that loved her very much and who immediately welcome her among them.

Yes thinking about how their relationship was born Jane and Maura could barely believe how something as virtual and unreal as a simple email had lead them to the most intense and passionate relationship they ever had in their entire life and looking back they wouldn't have done it any other way.

**Alright guys I hope you're not disappointed with this end. I wanted to write about Maura's issue getting used to work with SVU and I wanted Jane to propose and to end this story right there...I didn't want to drag this story for another 30 chapters. I think it was time to end it(leaving with a big question : is Maura's tattoo real?I'll let it to your imagination!) Please check unconditional support and broken trust my other new stories! **

**Ps: I feel that my Rizzles muse is slowly abandoning me and I think I might take a break after closing the two other stories if I ever finish them.:(**

**Thanks for your support!You guys rock!**


End file.
